


Until Our Walls Come Down

by TobytheWise



Series: Walls [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Alec, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock Cages, Collars, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Dancing, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom Simon, Dom/Sub Marks, Dom/sub, Domdrop, Dominant/Submissive Secondary Genders, Domme Isabelle Lightwood, Established Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, Frottage, Gentle Dom magnus, Grinding, Groping, Hallucinogens, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Massage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Sexual Kink, Non-Sexual Submission, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Praise Kink, Rimming, Safeword Use, Safewords, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Sex Toys, Shibari, Slow Burn, Spanking, Sub Alec Lightwood, Sub Raphael, Subdrop, Subspace, Switch Clary, Teasing, Top Magnus Bane, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Valentine Morgenstern Being an Asshole, pain play, safeword not used, switch jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 54,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, is a high level Dominant. It’s been over a century since someone has come his way that made him truly contemplate his dominant needs. One night, he meets a very special girl, Clary, who can see the Shadow world despite appearing as a Mundane. And with Clary, Magnus meets a Submissive named Alec, who flips his world upside down and pulls down those walls that Magnus spent so much time putting up.Alec Lightwood, a Shadowhunter and a Submissive, has resorted to repression and pain to get through his itch of Submission. He's never met someone who could meet his needs and get him to subspace, not until he meets Magnus Bane. Now Alec is torn between truly finding his own submission and saving the Shadow world from Valentine, who’s set on experimenting on submissives, making them into switches.Downworlders and Shadowhunters must put their differences aside and work together for the greater good: stopping Valentine. In the midst of all the chaos, Magnus and Alec somehow always find each other. Dealing with Valentine, Circle members, ex’s, and meddling sibling will all seem like a piece of cake compared to confronting their own feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus sits on his couch, surveying the party going on around him. The music booms, the people dance, the drinks flow freely. He leans back against the man on his left as the woman on his other side holds a drink out for him. He sips, watching as the woman’s lids droop. It’s so easy making her feel the rush of endorphins that serving him brings. It’s all too easy. 

Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn gives Magnus access to many, many things. Except for that which he truly desires. The submission these lower subs give him is nothing like what he truly craves, what he truly needs. His power and dominance always a constant itch that never gets scratched. He takes a deep breath, crossing his legs to make himself appear more at ease despite the roaring agitation playing at the back of his mind. 

“Thank you, darling,” he purrs to the woman beside him. She lets out a sigh, slumping back into the couch. He envies her. Envies the ease with which she gets what she needs. Magnus was born a dominant, a high one at that. The power and discipline he possesses has never been directed at a submissive worthy of his time and effort.  _ Yet _ , he adds on, ever hopeful. 

Magnus’ eyes scan the party when he senses something off. They flick this way and that before landing on two men, dressed in black suits. They stick out like the party crashing sore thumbs they are. He raises his brow when their eyes turn over to him. They stare at each other. Magnus waits for them to avert their eyes, to turn their necks in submission but they don’t. Huh. Maybe he’ll have a challenge tonight after all. 

“Excuse me,” Magnus murmurs, pressing his hands on his guest’s thighs, pushing himself up from the couch. 

Magnus makes his way over to the men, letting his hips sway as he goes. People move out of his way, parting for him as he goes. Once in front of the dreary looking pair, Magnus looks at each of them, surprised when they still stare back unashamed. 

“Circle members aren’t welcome in my club.”

“No worries, Warlock,” the one on his right says, feigning casualness. “It’s all ancient history.”

Now he’s just annoyed. “Oh really?” he asks, letting his shoulders sway back and forth. Magnus lets his glamour fall away, his cat eyes shining in the dark club. “To me, it was like a blink of an eye.”

The men look at each other before looking back at him. The man to his left takes a step forward and Magnus tries to hide the small smile tugging at his lips. With the flick of his wrist, he lets his magic out to play. His magic glows blue as he holds the man around his throat. 

“I’ve been through worse,” the man stutters out, his breathing becoming difficult. 

Magnus’ eyes lock on to the man on the right. “No. You’ve inflicted worse.”

The man to his right finally averts his eyes, cowering a step back away from Magnus. The man on the left falls to his knees, tilting his neck in surrender. Magnus pulls his magic back, giving both men a sneer. 

“Now, leave.”

The men turn tail and run, leaving Magnus standing alone. Their submission runs over him like the warm water of his shower. It’s not anywhere near enough to clench his thirst but enough to leave him satisfied. For now. 

Magnus turns to walk back to his perch when a woman runs into him. Surprised that someone actually touched him, Mangus turns towards her only to freeze. 

“Sorry,” she murmurs, whipping her strawberry blonde hair out of her face and taking off in the opposite direction of Mangus. “Nice contacts.”

He watches her go in confusion. Magnus knows his glamour is back up, hiding his true eyes from everyone. Before he can ponder further, another body slams into his own. Magnus huffs, annoyed that someone would be so careless yet again. The man holds himself with an air that only a dom or a switch could possess. Magnus strolls behind, intending to find out what this blonde haired man, covered in runes thinks he’s doing at a Downwolder’s party. 

Both the girl and the boy walk past the thick black curtains and Magnus follows, his interest officially peeked. Despite the blonde having his glamour rune activated, the girl turns back, looking him straight in the eye. 

“Why are you following me?”

Magnus’ heart picks up speed. How can this girl possibly see him? Even with Magnus’ plethora of knowledge and resources, he knows nothing of a Mundane who can see through glamour runes. 

“My name’s Jace. I need you to come with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you,” the girl says, pulling her arm out of Jace’s hold. 

“We don’t have time for this,” Jace murmurs, his eyes flicking around the room. 

Three men walk into the curtained off area. Magnus watches the scene unfold, his magic literally at his fingertips if he should need it. 

“Watch out,” Jace cries, pushing the girl away. She slides behind him, her eyes wide as she stares at the three men. 

“Oh my god,” she screams, his hands shaking where they cover her mouth. “What are they?”

Interesting. The girl can see the demons’ true forms. This girl is special. And as High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus should protect her and make sure these demons don’t get ahold of her. He knows all too well what this group would do with a mundane who has the sight. 

Jace moves quickly, slaying one of the demons easily, running his blade through their chest. An attractive woman with long black hair takes out another with her whip, wrapping it around their throat and pulling the demon towards her counterpart, allowing Jace to slide through this one as well. 

Magnus’ eyes turn towards the sound of a pained grunt. Two demons have another Shadowhunter held, each holding one of his arms. They taunt him, trying to use their dominant voice to force the Shadowhunter into submitting. 

Magnus is about to flick his wrist and ensure the Shadowhunter can get away but stops short when the dark haired man does a move, resulting in the demons colliding into one another. A smile plays at Magnus’ lips as he watches the Shadowhunter, no doubt a submissive by the wrist cuffs he wears, slay both demons single handedly. How was he able to withstand their dominant voice? 

Magnus shakes his head, clearing it from all thoughts of this admittedly beautiful Shadowhunter, to watch the girl. While he wasn’t looking, the girl had picked up a seraph blade and Magnus watches in shock as it lights up for her. Only someone with angel blood can use a seraph blade. Tonight just keeps getting more and more interesting. 

With a flick of his fingers, Magnus uses his magic on the girl, trying to figure out what she could be. Someone with the sight, parading around as a mundane could be very valuable. If demons and Shadowhunters are after her, maybe Magnus should throw his hat into the ring as well. You don’t get to be his age without learning to take care of yourself. But when his magic tries to feel her, her eyes snap to him. She blinks over at him before taking off running. 

“Fuck,” he groans, following after her. “Wait,” he says, grabbing hold of her wrist. 

Her wide eyes stare back at him as she turns around. “What do you want?”

“You’re something special,” he murmurs, more to himself than to her. “What is your name?”

“Clary.”

“Well, Clary. I think you should come with me.”

“I don’t even know you. I don’t understand anything that’s happening. I just came here to have a drink with my friends and now I’m seeing demons and cat eyes and men are trying to grab me.”

Magnus lets his magic flow between his hands. He twists his hands around in a circle before pushing the magic forward, creating a portal. He gently takes Clary’s hand into his own. “I’ll tell you anything you want to know once we get to my home. I’m a powerful warlock and my loft is warded. You’ll be safe there.”

“Watch out,” someone calls from behind them. 

Magnus watches as an arrow flies past his face, right into the heart of a demon. He looks back to find the devastatingly handsome Shadowhunter running towards them. “Who are you?” Magnus murmurs to himself, watching as the brunette man fights with agility and grace. 

Magnus turns his eyes back to Clary, raising his eyebrow. “Well, what’ll it be?”

The beautiful Shadowhunter looks over at them, panic plain on his face. A part of Magnus that’s been shoved down for years and years suddenly comes flaring back to life. He doesn’t just want to bring the man to his knees. He wants to nurture him, take care of him, discipline him until he’s stronger and more sure of himself. Fuck. He wants to dominate him like he’s never dominated another person before. 

“Let’s go,” Clary says, tightening her hand in his. 

“Wait!” Jace cries as he comes running towards them. Clary’s eyes stay glued to the Shadowhunter until they’re through the portal and stepping into his loft. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy helps Alec submit to help take the edge off, because no matter what Izzy says, Alec feels like he failed.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Alec yells, eyes glued to where the Warlock just portaled Clary away. “I told you,” he snaps at Izzy as he finishes off the last demon. 

“Alec, this isn’t helping.”

“You know what’s not helping? Letting a Warlock take our target.”

Jace hurries over to Alec and Izzy, shaking his head vigorously. Alec can practically feel the annoyance rolling off of him in waves. He opens his mouth to speak but Jace raises his finger at him. “Don’t even start.”

Alec rolls his eyes. “I wasn’t-”

“You were,” Jace interrupts. “You were gonna tell me how this was a bad idea. How we should have dragged her back to the Institute and then explain everything. Fuck,” Jace grits out, running his fingers through his hair. “I get it, Alec. You were right again.”

“Come on, guys,” Izzy says, pulling Alec by the crook of his elbow. 

“It’s not safe here,” Alec says instead. “We need to get back to the Institute.”

The cool air hits Alec, helping calm his nerves. “Who was that guy?”

“Magnus Bane,” Jace answers. “He’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn. This was his club.”

Alec sighs, knowing tonight’s long from over. 

~~~

Back at the Institute, Alec takes a moment to drop his bow and quiver off in the armoury before going to his room. He paces the small area back and forth, nerves feeling like they’ve been flayed. Sweat begins to drip down his back. Alec tries to get his breathing under control but it’s no use. 

“Alec?” a voice breaks through his inner panic as Izzy walks into the room. She quickly steps into the room, her presence already beginning to calm him down. 

“Izzy,” he gasps out. “Please. Need you to put me under.”

“On your knees,” comes her immediate reply. 

Alec lets out a sigh as his knees hit the floor. His back straightens and his hands go to the small of his back, his eyes towards the floor. Izzy runs her fingers through his hair, grounding him with her touch the way he needs in stressful moments like these. 

“You did well today, Alec,” she says, walking over to his dresser and taking the polish from his drawer. He knows better than to talk back even though he really wants to. He didn’t do well. Clary got away. “I know you think you failed the mission but how were we supposed to know Magnus Bane was a player on the map?”

Alec takes a deep breath, letting his sister’s words wash over him. It wasn’t his fault. 

“Show me your cuffs.” He moves his arms to the front of his body, showing Izzy his wrists. The cuffs are in perfect condition, no damage coming to them during their mission. 

Being born a submissive in the Lightwood family has been hard but Alec is a fighter through and through. The cuffs were made by a warlock, allowing a single Dominant the ability to have power over Alec. Any others trying to use their dom voice on him won’t succeed. Doms aren’t supposed to use their dom voices on subs that don’t belong to them but Alec knows the hard way that some Downworlders don’t follow that policy. He needs every advantage he can get out there and these cuffs help. 

“They look perfect. Good.” Izzy walks over to the chair in the corner of his room and sits now. “Come take care of my boots, Alec.”

Alec stands gracefully and walks over to where his sister sits. Kneeling on the ground in front of her feet, Alec takes his time unlacing the boots. The command familiar, letting him sink into his submission naturally. All he has to do is follow Izzy’s orders. All he needs to focus on is getting these laces untied. His fingers start up the action he’s so used to associating with this brand of submission. It’s exactly what he needs right now. 

“I’m sorry those Downworlders got to you,” Izzy whispers as he works. “Those assholes tried to use their fucking dom voices on you for fun. I’m glad you killed them, Alec because if you hadn’t I would have.”

Alec’s lips twitch slightly as he listens to Izzy vent about those ‘dominant assholes’. When Alec started learning about what doms and subs where, he worried he would be jealous that his little sister was a domme. It turns out that having a badass sister on your side when you need it is quite the asset. Sure, his parents think he handles the urge to submit on his own, pushing it down and ignoring it. But the truth is, he trusts Izzy to take the edge off without making him feel weak for needing it. And it’s not like she doesn’t get anything out of it. Neither of them have found their counterpart yet so their arrangement works for when they need it without having to leave the Institute and prowl a club for a fix. 

As Alec slides her boots from her feet, Izzy murmurs, “I think I need to go to the club again soon. It’s been so long since I’ve had a sub under my foot.” 

He raises his eyes, giving her a look before going back to his task. He focuses on cleaning the boots properly, making them shine. 

“Don’t give me that look. It wouldn’t hurt you to go once in awhile either. I know you don’t trust easily but would it really kill you to let one of those lower level doms put you under? I’m sure it would be better than having me do it.”

Alec clears his throat, his eyes still glued to the meticulous work he’s doing. Izzy lets out a sigh. “Answer me.”

“I have everything I need right here.” Izzy’s whip stings as it wraps around his wrist, halting his work. 

“Don’t lie to me, Alec.”

“I’m doing my best, Izzy. I’m a high level sub. There’s no one I’ve ever met who can give me the submission I actually need. No one. So for now, I’ll work through it on my own. And if it gets too bad, I have you.”

Izzy retracts her whip, allowing it to coil around her forearm once more. She runs her fingers through his hair before standing. “Finish your work and meet us out there. We need to make a plan about contacting Magnus Bane.”

“Yes, Izzy,” Alec whispers, getting back to work. As he polishes, he lets his mind slowly wander and as it wanders, it keep getting stuck on that damn Warlock. The way he moved, the way his magic sparked. Alec thinks back on how those eyes locked on to his. Alec could practically feel the power roll off Magnus in waves. It was intoxicating. Therefore, Alec resigns himself to locking his walls up even tighter. Emotions cloud judgments. 

Once the boots are pristine, Alec puts them away in Izzy’s closet before finding his way to the control center. 

“Nice of you to join us,” Jace says with a small smile. 

“Sorry,” Alec says, giving his brother a wince. “Needed to clear my head.”

“I get it,” Jace says, clasping Alec’s shoulder. Alec ignores the shiver that runs through his body at the simple touch. He reminds himself of all the reasons they could never be more than brothers. They’re parabatai, Alec is a sub, Jace a switch, Jace is straight. Yet his heart always speeds up when he’s around his oldest friend. He screams at himself to get a fucking grip. “While you were gone, we’ve come up with a plan. Turns out, we have something that Magnus might be interested in. We’ve sent him a fire message to meet us at his other club to talk about Clary.”

“And what is it that Magnus wants?” Alec asks, ignoring the way his stomach flips at that name. Maybe he really does need to be dominated, just so he can focus without all these emotions clouding his mind. 

“This,” Izzy answers, showing him a beautiful ruby necklace, a giant smile on her face. “How’s your leather collection, big brother?”

Fuck him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus learns about Clary’s past before being interrupted by a fire message from the Shadowhunters requesting a meet up. Good thing Magnus has a soft spot for leather.

“Get talking,” Clary says as soon as they’ve stepped into Magnus’ loft. 

Magnus conjures up two glasses filled with scotch. He places one in Clary’s hand before walking further into his loft, gracefully sitting down into his armchair. He crosses his legs, swirling the amber liquid around in his glass before taking it all in one swallow. Magnus revels the burn as it slides down his throat. 

“Well, my dear, I think it’s you who should begin talking.” He gestures towards the couch and Clary gets the idea, sitting down and leaning her elbows against her thighs. “Why was that trio of Shadowhunters after you?”

“I don’t even know what a Shadowhunter is.” Her brows furrow as she runs her fingers through her hair. “All I know is that I went to that club to meet up with my friend, Simon. He said he needed to tell me something. It’s,” she lets out a sigh, turning sad eyes over to Magnus. “It’s my birthday today.”

Magnus leans over, tilting her glass up towards her lips. She rolls her eyes and takes the scotch the same way Magnus had just done. Clary grimances afterwards, coughing slightly but now a smile tugs at her lips. 

“Happy birthday, biscuit.” Magnus leans back in his seat, watching her. “Those things you saw today where not human.”

“Yeah,” Clary says with a huff. “Kinda got that much, thanks.”

“Bit of a brat, aren’t you?”

She raises her brow. “Comes with the territory of being a switch without a partner.”

“Hmm,” he hums. With a flick of his wrist, his magic tickles Clary’s throat. He takes a moment to try to feel her out, again coming up against walls, falling short of being able to actually see why this girl is so special. When Clary sucks in a sharp breath, Magnus pulls his magic back with a smile. “Those were demons.”

“Demons? And you. That was magic. Like real magic.”

“Correct. It seems you’ve fallen right into the shadow world without an instructor. Lucky for you, you now have me,” he says, gesturing towards himself with a flourish. “Demons, monsters, vampires, angels. All the legends and stories you’ve ever heard? They’re all true.”

“Why am I just seeing them now?”

Magnus shrugs, making himself another glass of scotch. “I’ve no idea. You seem to have been parading through life as a mundane. Now that you’re 18, you can see everything. Including,” he gestures towards his glamoured eyes. “Things you’re not supposed to be seeing.”

“You mean your contacts- oh. Those aren’t contacts are they?”

“They’re my Warlock mark actually. But enough about me. Tell me about Clary.”

“There’s not much to talk about. I live with my dad. Well, my adopted dad. I don’t actually know who my mom and dad are,” she says with a shrug. “Simon is my best friend. And he’s supposed to be meeting me at that club! We have to go back. What if those demons try to grab him?” 

Magnus waves his hand. “Don’t worry, child. I’ll have someone check up on him for you.” He quickly sends a text to one of his club workers. He wonder what a mundane would be doing meeting at his club. Unless. Unless Simon isn’t a mundane afterall. Hmm, interesting. 

The sound of a fire message coming in has Magnus standing. He reads it, a wide smile on his face. “Clary?” he calls, swaying into the room. “How do you feel about leather?”

Clary’s face turns to amusement as she answers, “I’m a fan.”

“Excellent.”

 

~~~

Magnus steps into his club, Clary by his side. “Are you sure you don’t want a collar just for tonight, biscuit? It’d take the pressure off. All you’d have to do is follow my lead.”

Clary side eyes him. “I’m good. Thanks. I might be a switch but I’m not feeling particularly submissive today. Too much going on inside my head to allow someone else to lead.”

“Mmm,” Magnus hums. “I understand. The offer still stands. If anything should happen and you need me, I’ll be here, Clary.” He gently takes her hand in his own, stopping them. “When I first came into my Warlock powers, I was thrown into the shadow world without anyone or any help. I was alone. I won’t let that happen to you as well, Clary.”

Clary squeezes his hand. “Thank you.”

Magnus pulls them further into the club, waving his hand. “Don’t think twice about it, Darling.”

People are already looking at them, drawn to them as they venture into the club. Magnus smiles. He’s always been proud of this place. A safe haven for those seeking what they crave, what they need without judgement or worry. The sound of a flogging going on in one of the public rooms has his skin prickling with delight. It’s been too long since Magnus has visited. 

“You keep a tight ship,” Clary murmurs, looking around with wide eyes. She tugs at the collar of her leather dress, sliding her hands down her stomach before squaring her shoulders, already putting on her dominate stance. 

Magnus himself is dressed in tight leather pants and leather boots. His chest is bare with leather cuffs adorning his upper arms. His fingers and wrist are still covered with his rings and bracelets, knowing he won’t be taking anyone in hand tonight despite how much he might crave it. Tonight’s about business, not pleasure. 

“It’s important people can come somewhere and feel safe to find what they need.” Magnus places his hand on the small of Clary’s back, guiding her over to his VIP area. It’s on a bit of a platform, letting him sit down on his couch comfortably while being able to watch all of the public areas. 

There’s three public spaces, divided by red velvet curtains. From his seat, Magnus can see each scene. He sits back, crossing his legs and tugging Clary down beside him. 

The scene all the way to the left is the flogging scene. A beautiful brunette is strung up on a St. Andrew’s Cross. Her dom, whether he be her permanent dom or her dom for the night, takes his time flogging her upper shoulders, her ass, her thighs. She’s making the prettiest noises and the crowd all watches with baited breath. It’s a stunning performance that makes Magnus’ hand twitch. It’s been too long since he’s had someone at his mercy.

The middle scene has Clary sucking in a breath. There’s a male sub tied down to a table on his back. His domme takes her time teasing him until he’s whining, straining against his restraints. She murmurs in his ear before taking out a sounding kit. Magnus has had the pleasure of watching this domme work before and knows this submissive is going to enjoy himself with her pleasurable brand of torture. 

“See something you’re interested in?” Clary looks over at him startled. She shrugs, her cheeks turning pink. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, dear. You’re a switch. You understand the need for both dominance and submission. It’s not even something we choose, rather something ingrained in our very being. What’s the use of not indulging?”

Clary nods her head, understanding morphing over her face. “As much as I want to pick your brain further, I think there’s something you’ll be interesting in over there,” she says, nodding her head towards the last scene. 

Magnus’ breath catches in his throat and his mouth runs dry. It’s not the scene that’s affecting him. No. It’s the brunette beauty looking around the club. He’s dressed in nothing but a pair of tiny leather shorts and a chest harness. Fuck. All those miles of gorgeous skin just calling to Magnus, begging him to mark it up with my mouth, his teeth, his nails. Those black runes jumping off his skin. When the Shadowhunter turns to the side, Magnus lets out a groan. Those shorts are so tiny they hide nothing from Magnus’ imagination and he gets an eyeful of what can only be the outline of a cockcage. This boy is perfection. 

The Shadowhunter’s eyes turn towards him, almost like he can feel Magnus’ stare. Magnus watches as his body tenses for a moment before relaxing. Fuck. How Magnus wants to ruin him. 

A swift nudge to his ribs has Magnus snapping out of this weirdly intimate staring contest to look over at Clary. “We’ve got company.”

Magnus smiles up at Jace as he steps into the VIP area. “Jace. Nice to see you again.”

“I wish I could say the same, but I’d be lying.”

“Oh. Feisty,” Magnus murmurs, sliding forward in his seat. “I like it.”

“Enough of this chit chat,” Jace grits through his teeth. “I have the necklace.” He lets the necklace fall from his fingers, dangling it in front of Magnus’ face. “Now give us the girl.”

Clary stands up. “The girl is right here. And she’s not going anywhere with you.”

Jace gets right into Clary’s space as well until they’re almost nose to nose. “Enough,” Magnus says with a sigh, waving his hand and using his magic to slide them apart and pulling the necklace into his own hand. Looking down at the ruby, making sure it’s the real thing, Magnus says, “I know you’re the mouthpiece on this one but I’d feel so much better speaking to your team leader.”

Jace freezes, turning towards Magnus. “What makes you think I’m not the team leader?”

“Do you really need me to list them? I think not.” Magnus snaps his fingers, using his magic to push Jace down into an armchair. He looks over at the brunette Shadowhunter who’s stand watching them, waving him over. 

“I’m starting to see your dom side, Magnus,” Clary murmurs under her breath. 

He smiles over at her, squeezing her forearm. “Oh sweetie, you’ve seen nothing yet.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec prepares for his mission, needing every advantage to help him focus before properly being introduced to the illustrious Magnus Bane.

“Do you need anything before we head out?” Izzy asks, hip checking Alec. He knows what she’s actually asking. He appreciates the gesture but he can handle himself this time. 

“I’m good. Give me 15 minutes and we can leave.”

Back in his room, Alec strips out of his clothes. Pulling the box he keeps hidden in the back of his closet, Alec’s belly begins to fill with butterflies. He sets the box on his bed, taking out the two tools he needs to help him complete this mission. He knows they’re going to be surrounded by distractions and Alec needs to pull out every tool he has in his arenal to give him the edge. 

Taking a deep breath, Alec picks up the metal cage, rolling it between his palms. Closing his eyes, he centers himself before reaching down and sliding the cage over his flaccid dick. He’s done this many times when he’s over stressed or going into situations where he knows he’ll be around dominant people, the process going quick. Once snapped into place, Alec flops down onto his bed. Step one done. One more thing to go. 

Alec grabs the lube from his bedside drawer, slicking up his finger with it. He relaxes as best as he can before pushing the slicked finger into his ass. His head falls back against his pillow as he pushes the finger in and out, forcing the muscles to relax. If he had time he’d go slowly, work himself up a little bit but this is a means to an end. 

Once he’s stretched enough, Alec pushes a second finger in. He lets out a little groan as pleasure races up his spin. His muscles tense as his body lights up. He thinks about finding his prostate but the thought leaves just as soon as it comes. Alec picks up the plug, sliding it into place before he can do anything further. 

Laying there, Alec closes his eyes and takes a moment to catch his breath. “Fuck,” he murmurs to himself before getting up, getting dressed, and finding his sister and Jace.

~~~

“What do you think?” Izzy asks as they stand in line to get into the club. “Is red my color?”

Alec rolls his eyes. Gruffly he murmurs, “you’re beautiful, Izzy. Every color is your color.”

She touches the ruby around her neck before smiling up at him. “You’re right.”

“Maybe you should tone it down a bit. I doubt  _ the  _ Magnus Bane will want drool all over his ruby.”

Jace finds them in line. “Everything looks clear.” Alec keeps his eyes forward even as they’re tempted to look over. Of course Jace wore an open leather vest to the club. Alec clenches around the plug inside him. What is it about something inside his ass that makes submission thrum through his veins? It calms him, helps him focus. 

“Good. Let’s get in there and find Magnus,” Alec says, marching through the front doors. 

Alec makes a quick stop in the bathroom, leaving his street clothes in a locker before walking into the main area of the club. He seeks out Izzy and Jace. Once they’re seen, he walks closer to the public scenes, wondering where exactly Magnus will be. Will he be watching a public scene? Will he be  _ leading _ a public scene? Fuck, that thought shouldn’t have his cock twitching where it’s trapped inside its cage. 

The hairs at the back of his neck stand on end and Alec’s body tenses. Drawn like a moth to a flame, Alec turns his eyes to the left, finding himself trapped in Magnus’ dark gaze. The Warlock is bare chested, his golden skin on display. He’s seated in the platformed area, lounging comfortably, Clary at his side. All these things play through Alec’s mind yet the only thing he truly focuses on is Magnus himself. Alec’s body shudders under the intensity of Magnus’ gaze. He clenches down again, willing himself to focus on his self inflicted submission instead of the needy part of him begging to kneel before the powerful Warlock. 

Alec’s breath wooshes out of him as Magnus turns towards Jace. “For fuck’s sake,” Alec whispers to himself. His face heats as he realizes the hold this man has on him. He shakes himself out of it, thanking the Angel yet again for the cuffs he’s currently wearing. Alec digs the nail on his thumb into his other hand as hard as he can, sighing when the pain lances through his hand, helping his mind to focus. 

Scanning the crowds, Alec checks that nothing is astray. So far everything is going as planned. He needs this mission to go smoothly. Needs the feeling of accomplishing something to take this constant buzzing away, even if it’s only for a little while. 

When Alec looks back over to the platform, Magnus is looking at him again. A small smile tugs at Magnus’ lips as he waves Alec over. 

“Oh sweetie,” Magnus says to Clary as Alec makes his way up the platform. “You’ve seen nothing yet.” 

“We should really take this some place more safe,” Alec gruffly says, trying to push down the sickly twist of jealousy he feels. 

Izzy steps onto the platform right before Magnus quickly snaps his arms upwards. The sounds within the club suddenly stop. “You’re safe here. They can no longer see nor hear anything happening.”

“You act like you have every answer, Warlock,” Jace says, his face flushed with annoyance. 

“I wouldn’t say I have every answer but when you’ve grown to be my age you learn a thing or two.”

“We should be taking Clary back to the Institute where she’ll be safe! Not frolicking around at a club,” Jace says through gritted teeth. 

“Clary is her own person. She can choose who she wants to associate with. Who she trusts,” Magnus answers. 

“Clary,” Jace says, getting into Magnus’ face, “doesn’t know any better.”

“Does Clary get a say in this?” she asks, stepping in front of Magnus.

Jace’s eyes flick away from Magnus to look at Clary. “You have no idea what’s at stake here. Those demons were working for the Circle.”

“So Valentine has demons working for him now?”

Jace stutters, his eyes going wide before looking back over at Magnus. “You told her about Valentine?”

“She needed to know. She’s not some delicate flower who needs protecting.”

“You think you know best because you’re some high dominant but you don’t.”

“Jace. Stand down,” Izzy hisses, pulling Jace by the wrist. 

“No. This is bullshit. Who knows what he’s told her. For all we know he’s telling her Shadowhunters are evil.”

“That would be quite unfortunate as she happens to have Angel blood coursing through her veins,” Magnus says, taking a sip from the drink he’s conjured for himself. Alec watches as the Warlock swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing as the liquid flows down his throat. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Jace murmurs, pulling Alec out of his daydream. 

“You seem like you could use a good spanking, boy,” Magnus says, his voice sounding bored. “Seems like it’s been a bit since you’ve been brought down.”

“Don’t fucking talk to me like that,” Jace hisses. “I bet you wouldn’t know what to do with a sub even if you had one at your feet, begging.”

Magnus’ raises his brow. Despite his casual posture, Alec can practically taste his dominance. Fuck. It’s heady and overwhelming in the most beautiful way. 

“You are the one who wished to arrange this meeting,” Magnus says, his voice beginning to drip with ice. “You are the one who wanted to bargain over someone’s life like they’re nothing more than a chessboard piece. You are the one storming in bullheaded without a backup plan. You are the one coming into my establishment and making demands. I believe it is you who would not know what to do with a precious sub if given the opportunity. You barely understand submission yourself it would seem and as there’s not a willing submissive around, you won’t be taught any lessons tonight either.”

Magnus turns towards Clary, holding his hand out for her. She quickly takes it and they step towards the platform steps. 

“Wait,” Jace says, desperation clouding his voice. He looks over at Alec, giving him a sad smile before saying, “what if we had a willing submissive.”

Magnus freezes. He turns his head quickly, eyes boring into Alec’s. “I don’t believe that’s something for you to offer, Jace.”

Alec swallows around the lump in his throat. “I-” Alec clear his throat. “It doesn’t matter. No one’s ever been able to put me into subspace before.”

Mangus’ eyes widen as he sashays over to stand in front of Alec. “That is a true travisty. I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Magnus.” He holds his hands out in front of him and Alec takes it without a second thought. Sparks of pleasure run up and down his arm. Alec clenches down on his plug, keeping himself focused on the here and now. 

“Alec,” he murmurs back, unconsciously looking down in a show of submission. 

Magnus practically purrs at the display. “As much as I would love nothing more than to help bring you to that space, it’s not something I’ll ever use as a bargaining chip. Submission is precious and I won’t let yours be tainted with something like this.”

Alec lets out the breath he was holding at Magnus’ words. He’s surprised when disappointment floods his being. He looks up to find Magnus watching him closely. 

“All talk and no bite,” Jace whispers. Magnus flicks his wrists, eyes still locked with Alec’s as blue magic wraps around Jace’s knees, forcing him to kneel on the ground. 

Magnus rolls his eyes and turns around. “You parade around like a dominant but I can see your markings. You’re a switch. Someday you’ll find someone worthy of bringing your submission to the front and then you’ll understand.”

With another flick, his magic is gone again. “Come on, Darling,” Magnus says, turning towards Clary. “There’s some beautiful private shows in the back I think you’ll find interesting.” Before stepping off the platform, Magnus turns back to Alec and says, “if you ever need someone, please don’t hesitate to call me.”

Alec watches as they make their way through the crowds towards the back. Jace lets out a huff. Alec is about to say more but a scream makes the three of them tense. He manifests his bow and quiver at the same time that Jace and Izzy pull out their blades. Two portals appear on opposite sides of the club, Circle members pouring out. 

“Fuck,” Jace yells, jumping down the platform and taking off on a sprint towards Clary and Magnus. 

Alec pulls an arrow free from his back and letting loose towards a Circle member closest to Magnus, his instincts telling him to protect the Warlock and Clary. 

Magnus’ eyes flick towards Alec and his breath catches, seeing the Warlock’s cateyes. Magnus throws a bolt of his magic towards Alec. It sails right past his head, hitting a Circle member that was right behind him. 

Alec shakes himself off, aiming the next arrow, remembering his training and taking care of what needs to be done. Someone comes along on his right side and he pulls out his blade, sliding it into the man’s chest. With his back turned, someone grabs him from behind. He’s about to push them aside but they gang up on him until it’s suddenly three against one. 

“Get him outa here,” one of them tells the others, wrangling Alec towards one of the portals. 

With wide eyes, Alec seeks out Magnus who’s just looked over at him. Magnus uses his magic to hold two of the three Circle members down, giving Alec the advantage to use his blade. With them taken care of, Alec is prepared to get off this platform and help further. But before he can move on and do more, Magnus is in front of him, a manic look on his face. 

“I’m sorry, Alec,” he says. Before Alec can even ask for what, Magnus is conjuring a portal right behind him and shoving Alec through it. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shoving Alec through a portal to keep him safe, Magnus focuses on the threat invading his club.

Chaos. Complete and utter chaos breaks out in Magnus’ club. He doesn’t have time to wonder how they were able to break through Magnus’ wards before the Warlock is in full fight mode. He hears the Shadowhunters jumping down the platform and into action behind him.

The whistle of an arrow flying near him has Magnus smiling despite everything going on around him. Magnus twists his fingers, shooting his magic out, taking out the closest Circle member. Someone grabs Clary from behind but before Magnus can step in and help, she’s stepping on his foot, letting her elbow fly against his face. Then another arrow flies past Magnus into the guy’s chest. 

Magnus turns to look at his Shadowhunter, only to find him struggling against three Circle members ganging up on him. 

“Go,” Clary says, pushing him towards Alec. Jace passes him, eyes set on Clary. Knowing he’ll see to Clary, Magnus makes his way towards the platform. 

Without having to worry about Clary, Magnus focuses on Alec. He throws his magic towards two of the men holding Alec, slashing them away. Alec uses the opportunity to run his blade through both of them while Magnus finishes off the third. 

Realization hits Magnus like a freight train straight to his chest. The Circle members are taking submissives. Fuck. He quickens his steps towards Alec, instinct driving him to protect the Shadowhunter, this  _ sub _ . 

His mind has laser focus as he quickens his steps in the direction of Alec. The man from the table, the woman from the St. Andrew’s Cross have both been taken and Magnus can’t  _ focus _ while Alec is still here, still in danger. He does what he feels he has to. 

Magnus steps in front of Alec, those gorgeous hazel eyes shining at him as they meet Magnus’. “I’m sorry, Alec,” he whispers as he conjures a portal. He shoves Alec through it, knowing he’ll be safe in Magnus’ loft. 

“Magnus,” Clary yells from across the room. With Alec safe from danger, Magnus can focus again. His dominant side takes over, allowing his worries to slip away. All he needs to do is get rid of the filth in his club and keep as many people safe as he can manage. 

With a flick of his wrist, his magic jolts into the portal on his left. He pushes it hard, forcing the portal to shut down and close. The amount of force and concentration he uses leaves him panting. 

Taking a deep breath, Magnus turns to his right, doing the same thing. He can feel his glamour falling, all of his focus on seeing the portal shut. It’s a hardship on his magic but he pushes through until that portal shuts down as well. 

Magnus’ knees threaten to give out but Clary is there, grabbing him around his waist and holding him up. There’s only a few more Circle members to deal with and Magnus watches as the beautiful, long haired Shadowhunter wields her blade with perfection, striking down every opposition that comes against her. Jace is the same and Magnus lets out a sigh of relief once the last Circle member is held down with the Shadowhunter’s whip. 

“Magnus, are you alright?”

“Fine, biscuit. Don’t worry about me.” He turns towards Clary, checking her over for any wounds. “You’re alright?”

“I’m fine. Jace let me use one of those fancy blades.”

“You’re something special,” Magnus murmurs, a small smile on his face.

Magnus watches as Jace brings the last Circle member to his knees. The man looks up, disdain written all over his face.

“Wait,” Magnus says, stepping towards the man. “I remember you.” The man turns his eyes towards Magnus. His face morphs, almost looking smug. The man spits on the floor just before Magnus’ boots, the spittle red with blood. “You used to come here. But this doesn’t make any sense.”

Magnus tilts the man’s head to the side, showing a distinct Dom mark but instead of the mark being clean, this one is jagged and sickly red, almost like it’s infected, the skin around it swollen and damaged. “How did you get this? You used to be a sub.”

“Subs are weak. Valentine is helping rid us of our weakness.” He sneers again, showing off his bloody red teeth. “Soon enough he’ll crack the code and everyone will be able to live without submission.”

Before Magnus or the Shadowhunters can ask more, he’s pulling a knife from his boot and slitting his own throat. 

“That was incredibly unfortunate,” Magnus murmurs to himself, turning back towards Clary. 

The long haired Shadowhunter, Isabelle Lightwood if his memory serves him correctly, turns accusing eyes towards Magnus. “What did you do to my brother?”

“Izzy,” Jace says, trying to calm her down but she pushes him away, coming face to face with Magnus who doesn’t back down. 

“Where is my brother?”

“At my loft.”

“He’ll be safe there,” Clary says, pushing herself into the conversation. “Magnus has everything warded and glamoured.”

“Take me to him.”

“I only did what I had to do to keep him safe, Isabelle. The Circle members were targeting submissives. What would you have rather happen? For him to fall into my loft unharmed, or for him to be taken by Valentine’s men?”

Izzy chews on her thumb nail before deflating, anger disappearing. “Thank you for keeping him safe.”

“Always,” Magnus says without thinking, marveling at how true the statement happens to be. 

“We need to get outa here. It’s not safe,” Jace says, his eyes darting all over. 

“I know your friend was supposed to meet us here but I’ll have Rapheal meet us at the loft.” At Clary’s nod, Magnus claps his hands together, twisting them around in a circle before pushing them out, creating another portal. He watches as everyone steps through before walking into the portal himself. 

Magnus is about to sag down to the floor in exhaustion, his magic almost completely depleted when someone slams into him, forcing his back up against the wall. His entire body jolts, readying himself for another attack only to look into furiously beautiful hazel eyes.

“You son of a bitch,” Alec voice rings clear as the Shadowhunter gets in his face, his features showing nothing but frustration and anger. Magnus’ energy is suddenly back, his heart racing. But not in fear. No, that’s definitely not what he’s feeling right now. “You had no right to do that! I should have been there. With my team.”

Alec’s hands hit the wall on either side of his face, the loud bang resounding in Magnus’ ears but he doesn’t so much as flinch. “I kept you safe, Alec. They were taking submissives.” Alec grits his teeth, his cheeks beautiful rosy with his furry. 

He’s about to do more when Izzy’s voice rings through the room. “Alec. Enough. Stand down!”

The domme power in her voice makes Alec clench his jaw as he freezes. Magnus takes the opportunity to duck under Alec’s arms where they’re still touching the wall. Izzy tells him to kneel and Alec does so without complaint. Kneeling on the floor, Alec sits silently, leaning his forehead against the wall, his hands perfectly folded in his lap. 

Magnus can’t help himself, the dominant part inside of him needing to help, needing to reach out and ground this incredible boy. His hand touches Alec’s shoulder which Magnus realizes with a start is now covered. Alec must have raided his closet before they got here and the sight of him in Magnus’ clothes has his heart skipping a beat. This beautiful, beautiful boy just keeps on surprising him. 

When Magnus realizes his touch isn’t completely unwelcome, he begins running his fingers through Alec’s hair, massaging his scalp as he goes. The dominant part of him singing gladly as Alec’s breathing slows, the tension slowly leaving his body, and with it, the tension in Magnus’ body leaves as well. “I’m sorry I took your choice away,” Magnus whispers so only Alec could hear. “I just couldn’t think when there was a chance something could happen to you.” Magnus leans his back against the wall, his hand buried in Alec’s hair.

“I can take care of myself,” Alec whispers back. “I always have in the past.”

“Of that I have no doubt. You’re strong, Alexander. But sometimes it’s okay to let someone else take care of you for a change.” When Alec doesn’t respond Magnus finally looks up at everyone else. 

Izzy’s giving him an unreadable look that he ignores for now, Jace is checking over Clary for injuries, and Clary is looking mostly annoyed. A knock at the door has everyone looking over at Magnus.

“Come in,” Magnus says. He flicks his unoccupied wrist to open the door, sighing as someone comes storming in.

“Simon!” Clary cries, running over to the door, pulling Simon into her arms. She stiffens for a moment before pulling back. “You’re not human? What is my life coming to?”

“I-” Simon starts, turning wide eyes towards us before looking back at his friend. “Right. I’m not. I’m a vampire.”

“A vampire. Wow.”

Simon turns towards Magnus, his eyes wide with fear and it makes his back straighten, ready to take charge. “It’s Raphael. They took him.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec struggles to ‘think straight’ around Magnus as they prepare to find Raphael.

Alec stays completely still. The wall is cool where his forehead is pressed against it. He absolutely hates when his sister pulls rank like this but he deserved it. He stepped out of line. But instead of being punished, Magnus pets his hair. 

Alec would be lying if he didn’t say he was confused as fuck. His body relaxes, all of the tension leaving him as Magnus’ fingers work what Alec can only assume is literal magic. He caresses Alec’s scalp and Alec sinks into the proper submissive position on his knees instead of holding himself tight and rigid. He sinks into it instead of fighting the pull. 

“Come in,” Magnus calls and Alec listens as someone named Simon, who’s apparently a friend of Clary’s and happens to be a vampire, walks into the room. 

“At ease, Alec,” Izzy murmurs and Alec can feel himself unbound by her words. Magnus’ hand squeezes his shoulder before making his way over to Simon. 

“It’s Raphael,” Simon says, looking at Magnus with frightened eyes. “They took him.”

“Who’s Raphael?” Clary asks, looking back and forth between Magnus and Simon. “Wait,” she says, putting her hand on Simon’s arm. “Is this the guy you’ve been telling me about?”

Simon’s eyes somehow become impossibly larger. “Uh. Yeah. It is.”

“It’s about time we properly meet, Simon,” Magnus says, stepping up to Simon. “it’s not every day Raphael meets someone who captures his attention like you’ve somehow done.”

If Simon wasn’t a vampire, Alec is positive he’d be blushing. Simon rubs the back of his neck as he answers with a small voice, “Raphael’s special to me. And I need to find him. Please, Magnus.”

“Of course,” Magnus says with a wave of his hand. “I would never leave my sweet boy to the hands of the Circle. We’re going to do everything we can to get him back.”

Simon shakes his head. “It wasn’t the Circle. Three vampires I didn’t recognize jumped us. It was so sudden that I couldn’t fight back before they were gone with Raphael.”

“Can someone please fill me in?” Clary asks, her voice grating on Alec’s nerves. 

“Raphael is the head of his vampire clan,” Alec explains. “Since your friend here seems to be a vampire, I’m sure he’s part of Raphael’s clan.” Alec turns to Simon. “Do you have something of Raphael’s so we can track him.”

Simon shucks his jacket off, passing it over to Alec. “This is his.”

Alec takes it, turning towards his parabatai. Jace nods his head, stepping forward and grabbing Alec’s hands. He draws a tracking rune on Alec’s hand before holding the jacket between them. Alec focuses on their bond, staring into Jace’s mismatched eyes. Their combined energy begins to swirl around their hands and the jacket until Alec can feel the pull, leading them to where Raphael will be. 

Alec loses his concentration when someone clears their throat beside him. He looks over, finding Magnus giving him an unreadable look before he plucks the jacket from their hands. 

“Why don’t I take over? Warlock tracking is much stronger, quicker, more accurate,” he murmurs, turning his back to Alec and Jace. 

Alec looks over at Jace, finding him staring at Magnus with a look of confusion that matches Alec’s. Izzy lets out a little chuckle and he turns to his sister. She gives him a look, nodding at Magnus. Like that’s supposed to mean something. She rolls her eyes at him. “You’re hopeless,” she whispers. 

“Can you find him?” Simon asks, his voice sounding unsure and nervous. 

“I can,” Magnus answers, twirling around towards Simon, handing the jacket back to him. “And I can get us close. Within a block before we make the rest of the way on foot.”

Simon pulls the jacket back on, pulling it tight across himself. “You gonna finally give this guy that collar you’ve been carrying around in your pocket for months?” Clary asks, a small smile on her lips. 

“Ah. Yes, Simon. Are you going to finally make my sweet Raphael stop waiting?”

Simon sputters for a moment before he straightens his back, squaring his shoulders. “Yes, Sir,” he says the Magnus, gazing back without flinching. 

Magnus’ face breaks into a wide smile. “It’s about time you found your spine.” Magnus turns, facing Alec, Izzy, and Jace. “Get your team ready, pretty boy.”

Jace gives Magnus a gruff look. “They know what to do.”

Magnus shushes him with a wave of his hands before looking over at Alec, his gaze freezing him where he stands. “I was talking to him.”

Jace turns towards Alec, raising his brow. Alec’s face flushes. He has no fucking clue what to say so he just shrugs his shoulder, giving Jace the ‘I don’t know’ look. 

Alec clears his throat. Pinching the skin between his finger and thumb, Alec lets the pain center him again. “We need a change of clothes, there’s no way we’re going into the hunt in our leather gear.” Magnus snaps his fingers, three sets of clothes finding their way to the table and Magnus’ own clothes changing before their eyes. “And what about me?”

Magnus lets out a sigh, his eyes darting back and forth between Alec’s like he’s searching for something. “Follow me, Alexander.”

Alec turns pleading eyes towards his sister who gives him a sweetly sick smile, waving him away. Butterflies break out in Alec’s belly as he follows behind the Warlock. His eyes catch on Magnus’ shiny purple shirt, how it clings to his shoulders. Alec would have to be blind not to notice just how attractive the other man is. 

“Here we are,” Magnus says, pulling open a bedroom door. Alec follows slowly behind, wondering what the hell they’re doing in here. 

Magnus waves his hand, blue magic twinkling around his fingers as he conjured some black boots, black pants, a black tee shirt, and a pair of fingerless gloves. He finishes with a snap of his fingers, a pile of runed arrows laying next to the clothes. Alec’s heart speeds up at the display of magic. 

“Before I leave to let you change,” Magnus says, looking up at Alec, his eyes filled with that dom power that makes a shiver goes through Alec’s body. “I wanted to tell you how much I’d like for you to stay here.” Alec is about to protest but Magnus lifts his head, halting any of Alec’s words. “But I promised you’d have a choice.”

“I’m coming,” Alec says straight away without any thought. He’d never leave his team to hunt on their own. They need him. 

Magnus nods. “I thought you’d say that,” he says with a small, sad smile. “But I wished for you to know how I felt about the situation.”

Magnus turns to leave the room but Alec stops him, gripping his forearm gently. When Magnus looks up, Alec stares down into his brown eyes, captivated by the beauty in them. “Thank you,” he whispers hoarsely.

Magnus’ perfectly manicured hand pats his before he’s leaving Alec alone in the room. His bedroom, Alec’s brain supplies with a start. An inside peek into the mind of Magnus. 

A thrill goes through Alec’s chest as he touches Magnus’ bed, the silk of his sheets soothing against his palm. His mind conjures image after image of being in here in a different scenario. Alec kneeling at the end of the bed, helping remove Magnus’ clothes, Alec tied down, teased mercilessly until he’s nothing more than a sweaty, writhing mess, Alec being strung up by the ceiling as Magnus uses his magic, leaving long red lashes against Alec’s back. He lets out a groan, adjusting his hard cock where it’s trapped in Magnus’ sweatpants. 

“Come on, Alec,” Izzy calls from the other side of the door. “Let’s get a move. This Simon kid is freaking out about his boy, who happens to be the guy keeping the local vampire clan well behaved while keeping that god awful Camille under control.” Alec changes as he listens to his sister’s steps, back and forth past the bedroom door. “And Jace has his head in his ass over that Clary girl. I swear to the Angel, Alec. I need your steady head right now because besides me and Magnus, everyone else is letting emotions cloud their judgements.”

Alec feels a glimmer of guilt at those words. He tries to focus on tying his boots, which somehow fit perfectly. This attraction he feels for Magnus consumes his chest and he worries. Can he stay focused on this mission?

“And what is going on with you and Magnus?” Izzy asks, stopping in front of the door. “I mean, honestly. I’ve never seen you like this around a dom before, Alec. And I swear, he was so jealous when you were trying to track Raphael, it was adorable.”

“Jealous?”

Alec manifests his quiver, putting his new arrows inside before picking up his bow and moving towards the door. 

Izzy’s knowing smile meets him as he opens the door. “Oh yeah. Jealous.”

Alec rolls his eyes, scowling at his sister. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She hip checks him as they walk towards the living room. “Right. Just like there’s no reason he made you change in his room so no one else would see.” 

“It won’t be a problem. I can focus on the mission.” 

Izzy grabs his arm, stopping him. “I never thought you couldn’t, big bro. You’ve never been distracted on a mission. You’re a good Shadowhunter. The best.”

He gives her a tight smile before stepping into the living room, finding everyone waiting and ready. Magnus’ eyes slide over his body and Alec, being the smooth fucker he is, trips over his own feet. Cursing under his breath, he straightens back up, making his way over to where Jace stands. 

“Ready?” Magnus asks, waiting for everyone to nod their head. “Alright.”

Alec watches with fascination as the Warlock claps his hands, twists them around in a circle before pushing his magic forward, the purple rippling around the air breaking open into a portal. Alec steps through, finding himself in front of Hotel Dumort. 

“Why are we here, Magnus?” Simon asks, staring up at the building. 

“Camille has Raphael here.”

Simon lets out a groan. “Fuck.”

Magnus gives Simon a sad smile. “Indeed.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Izzy, and Simon become the distraction. Alec hates being the distraction.

Magnus touches the side of the building, his brows furrowed. “It’s spelled. They’ll know as soon as we walk through the door that we’re here.”

“I know another way in,” Simon offers. 

“Simon, Izzy, and I will go this other way.” Izzy nods. “We’ll make as much of a distraction as possible, making it easier for the three of you to take care of Raphael.” 

Magnus touches his ear cuff, looking up at the building in thought. His eyes dart over to Alec before nodding. “Alright, Shadowhunter. I’ll give you fifteen minutes before Jace, Clary, and I storm the castle.”

“Take care of my friend, Magnus. Camille is-” Simon starts, pausing to rub his face. “She’s the worst.”

“I know Camille. We have a,” Magnus says, twirling his hands as he speaks, “history.”

“She’s my sire so as much as I want to get rid of her, I probably won’t be able to.”

“You just worry about Raphael. Leave Camille to me.”

“What sort of history?” Alec blurts out, his face turning bright red as he realizes what he just asked. Jace nudges him with his elbow, letting out a small chuckle. 

“We were together. Romantically.”

“But she’s a domme,” Simon says, his face scrunched up in confusion. 

“Yes, well. Just because someone is a dominant doesn’t mean they can’t willingly fall to their knees. Unfortunately for me, she doesn’t care if her partner is willing or not.” With that, Magnus turns away, focusing on the building once more. 

“Let’s go, guys,” Izzy says, pulling Simon and Alec away. “Fifteen minutes. Be ready.”

They follow Simon to the building next to Hotel Dumort. “Alright. If we follow those stairs we can get to a tunnel that leads us into the basement of the hotel.”

As they walk through the hall, Alec tries to calm his racing heart. The more he learns about the Warlock, the more intrigued he becomes. A dominant who choose to be with another dominant is unheard of and from everything Alec has seen from Magnus, he doesn’t seem the type to ever submit. He just radiates dominate vibes. 

“What’s going on inside that head of yours?” Izzy asks as they walk down a flight of stairs. 

“Nothing,” he answers too quickly. “I hate being the distraction.”

“I know. But we both know that’s not what you’re thinking about.”

“Are we thinking about Magnus being with Camille? Because that’s what I’m thinking about right now,” Simon murmurs. 

Alec stiffens. “I don’t care about that.”

Izzy snorts. “Right.”

“It’s none of our business.”

“Can you even imagine?” Simon asks, looking over at Izzy. “Do you think you could ever sub for another dominant? Because I sure as hell couldn’t.”

“Wait,” Alec says in surprise. “You’re a Dom?”

Simon gives him a small smile, pulling the bottom of his shirt up to show off the pink scarred lines of his dominant mark. 

“I couldn’t do it,” Izzy says, pushing them forward. 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not our business. Who or what Magnus has done in the past is his problem,” Alec grits out, his voice laced with annoyance. Fuck. His sister looks over at him with a knowing look. What the hell is his problem with this guy? His stomach twists with unease and jealousy when he thinks about Magnus kneeling for that vile woman. 

“You know, Alec, you’d be a hell of a lot happier if you were a little less repressed,” Izzy snarks back. 

Alec looks over at Simon, finding his eyes wide as he looks up at Alec. He groans even as his cheeks flame. “Fuck you, Izzy. I’m not repressed.”

“Then why the hell have you only ever scened with women?”

Alec just keeps walking, his stride picking up speed. He gives a little shake of his head, annoyed that his sister would bring this up now. And in front of some random vampire too. 

“You’ve never scened with a guy before? Even before I knew I was pan I scened with guys.”

“That’s different,” Izzy murmurs. “You’re not trying to hide from yourself.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alec’s stomach sinks.

“The only person you’re lying to is yourself. You have feelings. Whether you like it or not.”

Alec grabs ahold of the ladder in front of him, looking down at his sister in annoyance. “This is neither the time,” he grits out, beginning to climb. “Nor the place.” 

Izzy lets out a sigh, following him up. Alec has to crouch to squeeze through the opening at the top, his steps silent as they move forward, his Shadowhunting training taking over. 

“You know there’s nothing wrong with being gay, right?” Simon asks, pushing forward so he’s walking in front of them. His hand’s on the door in front of them but he pauses, looking Alec in the eyes. “I’m about to ask the brattiest sub I’ve ever met to accept my collar and we’re both men.”

Alec sighs, rolling his eyes. “Can we please just save him and call it a day without all the heart to hearts?”

Simon smiles before pulling the door open only to find a crowd of vampires waiting for them. “Oh shit,” Simon gasps, shutting the door behind him. Alec struggles to pull his stele free from his pocket. 

“Come on, Alec!” Izzy cries. 

Alec gets it free, only for it not to work on the door like it should. “It’s not taking.”

“The wards,” Simon murmurs as he pushes against the door, keeping it closed. 

“Got it,” Izzy says in a sing songy voice. She pulls free her seraph blade, using it to slice an exposed pipe in the ceiling to pieces and using the pipe to hold the door shut by the handle. 

All three of them step back, eyes never leaving the door. “Well, at least they know we’re here,” Simon whispers. 

“That was the idea,” Alec says back, sarcasm dripping through his voice. 

“How long do you think we’ll need to keep them distracted?” 

Izzy smiles, her body practically vibrating with energy beside Alec. He can hear the excitement in her voice. “Ten minutes?”

His face scrunches up. “Ten minutes? Are you kidding? Five minutes and we’ll be liquid lunch.”

“So let’s keep them distracted.”

He gives her a tight nod, pulling an arrow from his quiver and readying it in his bow. The door bursts open and three vampires run in straight away. 

Izzy’s whip snaps forward, catching the first around his ankle. She pulls him forward and he slides on his back right to her feet. Alec lets an arrow fly right as Izzy’s blade drives into his heart. 

Alec aims at the third vampire which darted around the side. With his hearing rune activated, he can hear exactly when the vampire moves, anticipating when he’ll turn the corner and letting another arrow fly true. 

“Huh,” Alec hums with a smile pulling at his lips, readying another arrow, adrenaline coursing through his body. “This is kinda fun.”

Alec isn’t sure how long they stand here and fight. His sister uses a combination of her whip and seraph blade. Simon helps where needed, holding vampires for Alec to shoot or Izzy to stab. They work as a well oiled machine and Alec revels in it. Revels in the adrenaline, the excitement, the familiarity of it all. 

“This way,” Simon says once they’ve slayed their last vampire. “I’m sure she’s in her lair. There’s no way she expected this. She’s too fucking arrogant.”

Alec picks up his pace to a run as they make their way to Camille’s lair. They burst into an open room, Alec’s eyes immediately finding danger. A vampire holds Clary to his chest by her throat, his fangs poised to bite. The vampire smiles wide at Alec and Alec can’t help it, he smirks right back. Aiming the arrow high and into the wall, he shoots, breaking the wall and allowing sunlight to pour into the room. 

Alec’s impressed to see Clary pick up the seraph blade off the ground, stabbing into another vampire’s back, her eyes wide as the vampire disintegrates into fiery ash. Magnus uses his magic on the final vampire, pushing it back right into Jace’s blade. 

Suddenly, a slow clap fills the room and beside him, Simon’s breath catches. 

“Well, well, well,” Camille says, walking out from the corner of the room. “Look what you’ve brought me. An ex sub and one of my baby vampires.”

Alec’s lip raises in a silent sneer at her words. He lifts his hand, halting his team from saying anything or moving forward. 

“Where’s Raphael?” Simon demands, his voice laced with venom. Camille might be his sire but the kid is fiery when he’s angry. 

Camille ignores Simon all together, her eyes focusing on Magnus as her smiles widens. “Are you finally ready to come home, my little puppy?”

Alec’s insides twists. He watches transfixed as Magnus tilts his head, trying to feign ease but somehow Alec can tell it’s an act. “Nice to see you again, Camille. Although, puppy play was never really our thing.”

Alec feels bile at the back of his throat. The fact that these two ever had a ‘thing’ has Alec clenching his jaw. He shouldn’t even fucking care. 

“Hmm,” she hums, coming closer. “That’s right. Our thing was always whips and chains and pain and blood,” she says with a little chuckle, like this whole thing is a big fucking joke to her. She runs her fingers through the long ends of her hairs. “What’s brought you back home? Last time I saw you, you’d just told me to never speak to you again. That was what?” She taps her chin. “80 years ago?”

“You’ve taken someone precious from me. I’m just here to help take him back.”

“I remember a time when I was the one so precious to you.”

Alec’s eyes flick over to Magnus without his conscious thought only to find Magnus looking right back. Camille lets out a throaty laugh that has them looking back towards her. “Oh Magnus. Always the bleeding romantic, aren’t you? When will you learn to stop falling for mere mortals?”

“Enough, Camille,” Simon interjects. Alec lets out a little breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. “Where’s Raphael?”

From the corner of his eyes, Alec can see Magnus moving, his movements mesmerizing. His magic wraps around Camille, binding her arms to her sides with an orange glow. “It’s too late,” she murmurs, her eyes defiant. 

Simon moves forward, getting right into Camille’s face. “You might be my sire but if you’ve done anything to Raphael, I’ll be the one to kill you.” Jace smiles at the vampire as he threatens Camille.

Her eyes dart to a door on the other side of the room and Alec is moving. He finds Raphael tied up in the closet, his face bleeding from multiple cuts. “I’ve got him,” Alec calls, untying the vampire. With Simon’s help, they move him over towards Magnus and the group. 

Everyone startles as a portal opens behind Camille. “Don’t leave me here, Magnus!”

With one hand holding Camille’s bindings, Magnus’ uses the other to open a portal back to his loft. “Don’t you dare leave me here, Magnus!” Camille screams. “You’re nothing without me! You’re the one who said you’d kneel! You’re the one who said you loved me!” 

Alec’s heart thrashes against his ribs. Two Circle members step through the other portal. They pull blades out as they take in the scene in front of them. “He’ll never love you, Magnus! Not like I do! He’s only ever going to grow old and die. Save yourself the heartache for once in your life!”

Magnus’ eyes turn to Alec. “Go! I’ll be right behind you!”

“You fucking worthless-” Camille cuts herself off with a frustrated scream. “You could never handle losing those you love. But me, Magnus. I’m the one who’ll always be here. Choose me.”

That’s the last thing Alec hears before he steps through the portal, helping Simon hold Raphael. 

_ Choose me. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dealing with Camille and rescuing Raphael, Magnus begins to drop. Alec volunteers to help.

The longer Magnus holds the portal open the longer his magic depletes, running himself dry. He can practically feel Alec’s stare against the back of his neck as Camille spouts her hate and manipulation. His head knows what this is, yet his heart hammers in his chest. 

“Choose me.”

The sound of Alec finally walking through the portal has him breathing a sigh of relief. “Never,” he states, looking into Camille’s hateful eyes. “I owe you nothing. Our relationship had its ups and it’s fun but it’s over. What you did to me was abuse and I won’t stand for it any longer.”

“I’m the only one who’ll be left once these little mortals all die, Magnus. And that’s why you love me. Why you always will.”

“Good bye, Camille,” Magnus murmurs, pushing his magic forward until Camille is crashing into the two Circle members coming towards them, all three of them tumbling to the ground in a heap. 

“Magnus, no! How could you do this to me! I thought you loved me!” Camille screams as Magnus steps through his portal, her voice ringing in his ears. 

The familiar surroundings of his loft has Magnus furrowing his brows, a sense of dejavu encompassing him. Only this time, Alec’s not pushing him up against a wall. What a shame. 

“Magnus,” Simon’s panicked voice cuts through the room and Magnus is moving. 

Simon is sitting on the floor, Raphael laying between his spread legs with his head against Simon’s chest. He’s still unconscious from whatever the hell Camille had done to him. “My sweet boy,” Magnus whispers, squatting down in front of them. 

His magic glows blue as he swirls it around, using it to heal Raphael’s head and his face. He heals the concussion going on with Raphael’s brain before moving onto the cuts, sealing them shut. He’s used a lot of magic already today and he’s depleting what little he has. Magnus’ knees go weak and he starts to fall back, expecting to fall on his ass but two strong arms catch him. 

“I’ve got you,” Alec whispers close to his ear. 

“I need your strength,” Magnus murmurs, his eyes glued to Raphael’s face. 

“Take whatever you need.” He feels Alec grip his other hand.

And Magnus does. Drawing from the Shadowhunter, Magnus is able to entirely heal the vampire. 

The moment Raphael opens his eyes, Simon lets out a choked sob, gripping the vampire tight around the middle. Magnus lets himself go, falling into Alec’s arms and resting his head against his chest.

“Raphael,” Simon whispers, his voice thick with emotions. 

“Simon,” Raphael answers, tilting his head to the side so he can look at Simon. “It’s about time you rescued me, Daddy.”

The four of them all let out noises of surprise but Simon recovers quickly, laughing and holding his boy tighter. “You realize I’m never letting you go again, right?”

“Hmm,” Raphael hums. “Over my dead body.”

“Lucky for me,” Simon says, nuzzling the side of Raphael’s face. “We’re both already dead.”

They share slow, gentle kisses and Magnus suddenly feels like he’s intruding. With Alec’s help, he stands, walking away from the newly reunited couple. 

Now that everything is done and over with for now, Magnus can feel himself falling. He’s drained, and weak but he’s also feeling that unscratchable itch under his skin. It gnaws at his nerves, demanding he take control like he could never do with Camille. Her words playing on repeat in his head, her past actions marring his present. 

Magnus’ hands shake as he feels all out of sorts, his skin feeling too tight and wrong. He needs the calm that comes with having someone under his hand, under his control, knowing they’ll do as he says and nothing else. He needs the reminder that he’s a good dom and a good man, regardless of what that wicked woman says. 

“Hey,” Jace’s voice pulls him from his inner panic. His forehead slowly drips with droplets of sweat. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Fine,” he says, waving the concern away. 

“You are not,” Clary says, grabbing hold of his forearm. “You need to drop someone.”

His eyes stare into hers, facing off for who will look away first. After a moment he lets out a sigh, wiping his hands on his slacks. Magnus rolls his eyes. “It’s fine. It’ll pass.”

“No, it won’t. Remember our talk at the club. This is something we need and there’s no use in fighting it. It’s biology. You’re going to experience dom drop if you put this off long enough and that’ll be a pain to pull yourself out of.”

“Well what do you want, Clary? There’s not a line of subs lined up and I’m not going to a club right now to pick up some stranger.”

“Use me.”

Everyone turns to stare at Alec. His mouth opens and closes a few times before he looks at Magnus. Magnus closes his eyes, trying to get his breathing under control. Just the mere thought of Alec allowing him to take control has his body thrumming with anticipation and calmness. He wants it so fucking badly. 

“Alec,” Izzy cuts in. “You don’t have to do that. I know I said some shit back there but don’t push yourself.”

Alec gives her a flat stare. “It’s fine, Izzy. You should get back to the Institute, get some rest.”

“Alec.”

“I said go.” His voice makes Magnus shiver, so much authority. And Magnus can’t wait to bring that authoritative, in control Alec to his knees. 

“I can open a portal right now,” Magnus offers with a smile. 

“Yes, please,” Simon says, his arm tight around Raphael’s waist. 

“I’ll come stay in your guest room,” Clary offers, lacing her arm through Simon’s as they walk through the portal. 

Next, Magnus looks at Izzy and Jace. “We’ll walk. We could use the de-stress of a stroll.” Izzy pats her brother’s shoulder before walking through the front door. 

Jace on the other hand pauses. “Are you sure about this, man?”

“Positive. I’ll be fine, Jace. Just go, get some rest and be ready to talk about what happened tonight in the morning.”

Jace stares at him another long moment before turning his eyes towards Magnus. “Don’t fucking hurt my brother.”

“Only if he asks nicely,” Magnus says, crossing over his heart. 

Jace huffs before leaving them alone. Finally. 

Magnus crosses his arms over his chest, staring over at Alec. So many different scenes run through his mind, so many different ways to take the Shadowhunter apart. Alec fidgets. He runs his hand through his hair before picking at his fingers, his eyes turned towards the floor. 

“Alexander, look at me,” Magnus says, his stomach fluttering when those gorgeous hazel eyes flit up to his own. “Are you sure about this?”

“I am,” he answers without second thought, his eyes unflinching as they look at Magnus. 

Magnus’ lips tick up in a small smile. “Very well. Follow me.”

Magnus leads Alec to his bedroom once more. Alec’s movements are stiff and tense. There’s no way he’ll be able to relax into a scene with his head filled with worries. Magnus hasn’t been able to show himself worthy of Alec’s trust yet but that’s something he’s willing to work for.  

Alec stands in the middle of the room, his head tilted down even as his eyes flick around the room. Magnus conjures himself a martini, sipping it as he watches the Shadowhunter closely. 

“Kneel, Alexander.”

The grace with which Alec falls into position takes Magnus’ breath away. All that might and power in Alec’s body contained by a simple request. 

Magnus slowly walks around Alec’s body, looking at the boy allowing Magnus to lead. Even as Alec kneels, submission practically coming off of him in waves, Magnus can still see the tension in his shoulders and back.

“What is it that you think is going to happen tonight?”

Alec is startled by the question, his eyes following Magnus’ movements. Alec clears this throat. “Whatever you want, Magnus.”

Magnus bites his bottom lip at hearing his name fall from Alec’s lips. How he wants to hear his name moaned and gasped. 

“That’s not what I asked, Alexander,” he says, his voice sharp, leaving no room for question.

“I-“ Alec stutters. “I’m not.” His hands, which are folded behind his back, fidget. Magnus watches as he pinches the skin between his finger and thumb. 

Magnus’ foot lands on Alec’s forearm and Alec freezes. He hums, digging his shoe into the skin for a moment before stepping away, moving to stand in front of Alec again. 

“You enjoy pain?”

“Yes.” Alec pauses. He swallows, the sound audible in the otherwise quiet room. “It helps center me, helps me focus.”

“Is that what you thought tonight would be?”

“Yes.”

Magnus hums thoughtfully. “Or was that what you were  _ hoping _ for, Alexander?”

“I don’t-“ Alec shakes his head slightly. “Yes.”

“Good boy,” Magnus whispers, his fingers finding their way into Alec’s thick, dark locks. “Thank you for answering honestly.”

Alec lets out a sigh. It’s so quiet, Magnus isn’t sure he even realizes he did it. Alec reacts to the gentle touch, leaning into it. His body sinking into the feeling of it. 

“What’s your safeword, Alexander.”

“The stoplight system. Green for good, yellow for slow down or pause, red for stop.”

“Perfect,” Magnus murmurs. “Now let’s chat. I want you to answer honestly.” Magnus moves, walking over to the dresser and picking up the martini he’d left behind. He sips it slowly, letting the tension in the room rise. “I could do anything to you right now, Alexander.” 

Magnus watches as the boy shivers and he can’t stop himself from smiling. But he doesn’t want this fake pliance. He wants the real deal so he pushes. With a flick of his wrist, what little magic he can conjure pulsates, glowing bright blue. Magnus laces his magic around Alec’s wrists, holding him in place. Alec sucks in a sharp breath as Magnus’ magic flicks across his throat. 

“If I said I wanted to string you up with my magic while I used a flogger on you, what would you say?”

Alec clears his throat, taking in a shaky breath. “Green.”

Magnus hums. “And if I said I wanted to tie you to my bed and cover your chest in clothespins. What would you say?”

“Green,” he answers, his voice sounding breathless. 

“And what if I wanted to do more?”

Alec looks up and Magnus can see how flushed his face is, how dilated his pupils are. “Like what?”

“I know you were wearing a plug at the club. What if I wanted to fuck you?”

“I-” Alec stutters, his body going tense. 

Magnus keeps pushing. “What if I wanted to bend you over the side of my bed? What if I wanted to tie your hands behind your back, gag you, and then fuck you over and over again?” Magnus stands behind Alec. Using his foot, he kicks Alec’s feet further apart so his thighs are even more spread. His magic keeps Alec’s hands together and he has a wonderful view of Alec’s ass. 

Magnus twirls his fingers until his magic touches the skin between Alec’s ass and thighs, caressing. “What would you say to that, Alexander?”

Alec’s back is rim rod straight, all of his muscles coiled with tension. He’s barely breathing. Magnus waits until finally Alec says, with a resolution and certainty that steals Magnus’ breath. 

“Red.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say I appreciate all of you readers who are following along with this story. I really, really love this story and it means the world that you all love it as well! <3 (I'm struggling with some real life stuff and every time I get comments saying you're excited and enjoying, it seriously makes my whole day haha!)
> 
> Uhh... this cliffhanger seems really bad but I assure you everything will be okay! *pinky swear* 
> 
> Thanks again you guys!  
> <3 Toby


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After establishing trust, Alec is able to sink into the scene like he’s never done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday! We're back at it again!! <3   
> We've finally gotten to Malec's first scene and I am PUMPED!! I hope you all enjoy!! ;D

“Red.”

The word rings clear in the quiet room. Relief floods Alec’s chest as he says it. Suddenly, Magnus’ magic is gone and Alec slumps forward, breathing heavily. His hands hit the ground in front of him and he sits there, catching his breath. 

“Good boy, Alexander. I’m so proud of you.”

Magnus squats down in front of him, and Alec looks up, meeting his eyes. Instead of disappointment, all Alec can find in Magnus’ brown eyes are acceptance, understanding, and pride. Fuck. The approval runs over Alec like water and he soaks it in. 

“You answered honestly. You knew your limits and stood by them. You’ve done perfectly, Alec.”

The praise makes his face flush and interestingly enough, his cock twitch. After another moment of composing himself, Alec readjusts himself onto his knees once more. He looks at Magnus with a small smile. “Thank you, Magnus.”

“No. Thank  _ you _ . Thank you for trusting me to stop when you said red. Thank you for being honest about your limits. We would have gotten nowhere before. You didn’t trust me and as a sub, you can’t truly let go unless you’re with someone you trust.”

The truth of Magnus’ words hit Alec right in the chest. As much as he would have tried, there’s no way he would have been able to truly relax before. Now, he’s confident in Magnus to know Alec’s limits, to stop if he needs to. He’s in a better headspace now and ready for the familiar peace that comes with submission. 

Magnus stand and Alec stares, unabashedly awed by the Warlock’s ever present grace. Magnus sticks his hand out, raising his brow. Alec takes it, allowing Magnus to help him stand, suppressing the shiver that tries to coarse through his body at the simple touch. 

Magnus waves his hand, his blue magic swirling until a table appears in the room. “I’d like for you to take your shirt and your pants off. You may keep your boxers on.”

Alec’s heart speeds up at the simple command. It’s not the first time a dominant wanted him to strip down but this is the first time his cock is interested. Working with domme’s to take the edge off is easy. They usually flog him or spank him or inflict some type of pain until each of them has taken their fill. Alec’s good at that, revels in the pain. But he’s never gotten aroused for his domme, never wished they’d do more. Subbing for Magnus is an entirely different feeling all together and Alec can already feel himself growing hazy and plaint. 

Alec’s blush covers his cheeks, running down all the way to the middle of his chest. He wants to cover up and hide but he doesn’t, allowing Magnus to look his fill. His dick is hard, tenting the front of his boxers, arousal flowing through his veins as Magnus’ eyes caress him. 

“I won’t lie to you, Alexander, I like what I see,” Magnus says with a wide smile. “But you don’t have to worry about that tonight. Nothing sexual is happening.” 

Instead of feeling relief, Alec is shocked to discover he feels disappointed. Schooling his features, Alec stands at the ready, his feet shoulder width apart and his hands behind his back. Magnus’ hands touch his bicep and Alec sucks in a sharp breath, the innocent touch shooting lighting up his spine. 

“Are you okay with being touched?” Magnus asks softly, no doubt noticing Alec’s reaction. 

“Yes. Green.”

“Very well. Please lay down on the table. Face down.”

As Alec gets up on the table, he realizes it’s one of those tables the mundane’s use for massages. He carefully crawls up, laying down on his stomach with his face pressed into the face hole. He lets out a little grumble as his hard cock gets trapped between his pelvis and the table but otherwise makes himself comfortable and waits. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says, his voice coming out so softly. “What sorts of things do you prefer for aftercare? Cuddles, soft music? Maybe a gentle forehead kiss before being tucked into bed?”

Alec wants to fidget, wants to pinch his fingers together until the pain radiates through his entire hand. But since he can’t do any of that in this position, he lets out a sigh. “I don’t need anything like that.”

“And why not? These are things I need to know for after our scene. What if you go into subspace? How do you want me to treat you during that time?”

Alec lets out a sound that sounds suspiciously like a scoff. “I don’t see that being a problem, Magnus. I wasn’t. I-” he groans with frustration. “I wasn’t lying before.”

“You’ve truly never reached subspace?”

“No,” Alec answers, biting his lip hard as he waits for a response. 

He watches as Magnus’ feet come into view below his face before Magnus’ hands touch the back of his head. They gently run through his hair, causing Alec’s body to break out in goosebumps. It’s only by sheer force of will that Alec doesn’t let out a sigh of pleasure. 

“I hope to change that.”

Alec doesn’t know what to say so he stays silent, closing his eyes and reveling in the gentle contact. Magnus’ fingers dig in deeper, massaging his scalp. If it were possible, Alec would be sinking even deeper into the table. His muscles all slowly uncoil until he’s completely plaint for Magnus’ talented hands. 

Magnus’ fingers move lower, kneading the back of his neck. This time, Alec can’t stop himself from letting out a sigh. He’s never had a massage before and he’s mourning everything he’s been missing out on. 

“You’ve done well today, Alexander,” Magnus says, his voice very low, very soft. It washes over Alec almost as palpable as Magnus’ fingers. His body tenses for a moment, wanting to fight Magnus, wanting to tell him every little detail he could have done better but just then, Magnus digs his fingers into a tight muscle in Alec’s shoulder and the words dissolve into a groan of pleasure. 

“I don’t wish for you to speak unless I ask you a question. Understood, Alexander?”

Alec swallows, his mouth dry. “I understand,” he manages, his voice coming out raspier than he expected. How does this Warlock affect him like this?

“Good boy,” Magnus whispers. That phrase. That fucking phrase has his mind growing more hazy. He’s never loved that phrase when his dommes in the past have used it but right now, all he wants is to be Magnus’ good boy. The phrase causing his belly to fill with  _ something _ that he can’t focus on right now and his cock twitches again. Fuck. 

Magnus steps back from the table and Alec’s eyes fly back open. He bites his lip to stiffel a whimper at the loss of touch. “One moment, Darling. Let me take my rings off and grab some oil.”

Alec’s senses are heightened, he listens to each ping of Magnus’ jewelry hitting the table. The smell of the oil hits his nose, taking over his senses. Fuck. What is happening to him? Is this somehow Magnus’ magic? Or is this what other subs talk about when their dominants take care of them?

Magnus’ hands return, this time slick with oil. His hands slide gracefully over Alec’s muscles, kneading the tension away slowly. He takes his time, making Alec a giant, pliant pile of goo. Alec focuses on Magnus’ steady breathing, matching it with his own. His eyes fall closed, reveling in the feeling of being taken care of, the feeling of giving up his worries, handing them over to the Warlock. 

Magnus gets down to his left hand. He toys with the wrist cuff for a moment before focusing on Alec’s palm and then each individual finger. “Your hands are beautiful, Alexander. Rough from your archery and Shadowhunter life. Yet, so long and graceful.” 

Alec can feel himself flushing under Magnus’ praise but instead of fighting it, for once in his life, he sinks into it. He lets it hit him full force. His eyes sting with unshed tears but he just clenches them shut as he listens to each and every precious word Magnus whispers. 

Magnus’ hands move back to his shoulders on their way to Alec’s other arm. “Your shoulder muscles are so impressive, no doubt from all your training.” His fingers dig into a particularly tight muscle and Alec groans, completely unashamed. 

“I’m glad you have these on,” Magnus murmurs as he touches Alec’s other wrist cuff. “It’ll remind you how much you trusted me to put you down without me using my dom voice. This is just you and me.”

Magnus moves to the side of the table and Alec is acutely aware of his presence at all times. Every simple touch lights his body on fire with pleasure yet relaxes him at the same time. His words flow over Alec and he takes each to heart. Everything is growing hazy around the edges and Alec embraces the haze, embraces the submission of allowing Magnus to do and say whatever he wants, knowing the Warlock will take care of him. 

“You’ve so many beautiful imperfections, Alexander. Someday I’ll strip you down and make you tell me each of their stories. Was this one a hunt gone bad?” Magnus asks, running his finger alone a scar that Alec has on his lower back. “Or maybe it was a mishap while training with Jace?” 

His fingers move over to Alec’s precision rune and Alec’s body flairs with pleasure. There’s just something erotic about the Warlock touching his runes with such intent, such curiosity. Magnus traces the rune with his finger slowly, following each line and Alec’s skin prickles with goosebumps. “Your runes give you your powers but they’re also stunning against your skin. Absolutely breathtaking, Alexander. The black lines stark against your pale skin.”

His awareness blurs around the edges. Alec can’t focus on where he is, what’s going on around him, what day it is. His mind completely focused on Magnus’ hands and Magnus’ voice. Nothing else matters. Not the hunt, not Clary, not his mission. Nothing. Only what’s happening in the here and now. 

Magnus’ hands skip over his ass. Before Alec can feel disappointment, those talented fingers are digging into his thigh muscles and he lets a moan of pleasure vibrate through his chest. Fuck. That feels so fucking divine. “I swear your hands were crafted by the Angels themselves,” Alec thinks. 

Only Magnus lets out a chuckle. Maybe not in his head then. His thoughts are incoherent and he can’t be bothered to worry about Magnus’ reaction to his words because those fingers are still working his muscles into goo. 

“You’re so  _ good _ . So special, Alexander. I feel so privileged to see you let go like this.” Magnus works his thighs before slowly moving lower to the back of his knees. Alec never knew that area was so sensitive until now. As those fingers dig in, he lets out a groan of pleasure. He doesn’t care if Magnus hears him any more, his inhibitions completely gone because the only thing that he can care about is having Magnus continue. 

“Not only is your body spectacular but so is your mind. The way you thought so quick and shot your arrow into the wall was absolutely brilliant. Not just anyone would have thought to do something like that.”

Magnus moves even lower, massaging Alec’s calves. His movements are so sure and steady. Alec takes in a shaky breath before letting it out and somehow sinking even further. This right now is complete and utter bliss. He’s never experienced anything close to this before and he wishes he could sit in this blissed out, euphoric state forever, allowing Magnus whatever he wants. Alec is pretty sure that if the Warlock asked for anything, he’d say yes. 

“You have no idea what you’re even doing to me. You’ve given me the greatest gift a submissive could give a dom. You’ve given me your trust, your submission, your self. Thank you, Alexander.”

"It’s because I trust you, Magnus,” Alec tries to say but it comes out slurred and mumbled. He’s never felt like this during a scene and instead of fighting it, he embraces it wholeheartedly. Closing his eyes, Alec rests in the amazing feeling of all encompassing submission, knowing Magnus will take care of him. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec head to the Institute the morning after their scene, both feeling amazing, up until Magnus puts some of the pieces to Valentine’s plan into place.

Magnus sits with his back against the headboard, his body and mind more relaxed than they’ve been in ages. A smile plays across his lips as he thinks about the reason for being in such a good headspace. His eyes automatically flit down to where Alec sleeps. 

Soft rays of light cascade across Alec’s body as the sun begins to rise. The light playing off his pale skin, a sharp contrast from Alec’s black runes. The sheets are pooled around his waist, his bare back on display for Magnus’ eyes. Alec’s face is turned towards him and Magnus can’t help but stare. The boy’s face is at peace as he sleeps. No worry lines, no resting bitch face, which admittedly, Magnus is starting to grow fond of. Gods, he’s beautiful. 

Nerves nip at Magnus’ belly as Alec slowly begins to stir. Their night together was so wonderful, so perfect. Yet was also necessary. Magnus wonders how Alec will react to what they did. 

“Morning,” Magnus whispers, trying not to startle the Shadowhunter. 

Alec’s body tenses. Magnus watches as he slowly peaks his eyes open. They widen as they look up at Magnus. Slowly, he pulls the covers up until they’re up and over his head. Magnus tilts his head, watching and waiting. Alec lets out a little groan that makes Magnus snort. 

“Are you alright?”

“Yep,” Alec says a little too quickly, his voice somehow even deeper from just waking up. “Totally fine.”

“Mhmm,” Magnus hums. He grabs the coffees from his bedside table. “I come bearing gifts.”

The blankets part the tiniest bit and Magnus can see Alec’s eyes squinting up at him. They land on the coffee before Alec lets out another groan, this time sounding more frustrated. He carefully rolls over onto his back, sitting up against the headboard next to Magnus. The blankets fall to his lap and Alec keeps one hand there, covering himself as he reaches for one of the coffees. 

Magnus can’t help but smile to himself as he realizes Alec’s source of frustration. For once, Magnus doesn’t draw attention to it, completely ignores the fact that Alec has a raging case of morning wood. He knows how disorienting a sub can be the next morning after a scene. He can’t imagine how Alec’s feeling since this was his first time reaching that blissful state. 

“How are you feeling this morning, Alexander?”

Magnus watches carefully as the Shadowhunter’s face turns a gorgeous shade of red. His eyes flick down to this lap before looking back up into Magnus’ eyes. Alec takes a sip of coffee before finally answering. “Surprisingly, I feel amazing.”

Magnus smiles. He was worried Alec would feel regret or drop this morning, getting stuck in his own head but he seems well. Magnus makes a note to check in on him throughout the day, just to make sure. 

“I’m glad,” Magnus murmurs back before taking a sip of his own coffee. They sit in companionable silence as they drink their coffees. They should talk through what happened last night but Magnus doesn’t want to unintentionally push Alec away by pushing for too much too soon. What they have at the moment is teetering, still able to tip away at any moment. Once in awhile, Magnus can feel Alec’s stare but when he looks over, Alec quickly looks away. 

“Well,” Magnus says, getting up from the bed and taking both their cups. “Why don’t you get dressed and I’ll portal us back to the Institute. I’m sure you’re more than ready to get to work. Paperwork, missions, interrogations. All the lively things you no doubt do,” Magnus pauses, waving his free hand around, gesturing at Alec. “You know, Shadowhunter stuff.”

Alec finally smiles and Magnus’ stomach breaks out in butterflies. Oh, what this boy does to him. “Yeah. Shadowhunter stuff.”

“Yes. Well, be ready in a few minutes.”

~~

Fifteen minutes later finds them stepping onto the sidewalk in front of the New York Institute, Alec dressed in the same black clothes as the day before, his bow and quiver on his back. Magnus on the other hand goes for something a bit more extravagant. His makeup perfectly in place, his hair done with a few golden highlights, his black skinny jeans tight, with combat boots and a jacket with plenty of buckles and buttons on it. It’s his armour, and if he has to spend the day surrounded by Shadowhunters, he’s going to need it. 

“Thank you,” Alec whispers, turning to look at Magnus. If they were in a relationship, Magnus would demand he explain, say what he’s exactly thankful for but they’re not. 

Magnus gives him a giant smile instead. “My pleasure, Alexander.”

Magnus’ hand comes up, readying to guide Alec forward by the small of his back when someone calls his name. Standing with his hand awkwardly in the air, he turns to find Clary, Simon, and Raphael walking towards them. Clary waves as Raphael looks pointedly between him and Alec. There’s no way Raphael is letting this slide but Magnus gives him a look, letting him know to wait until they’re alone. 

Alec on the other hand tenses, staring with wide eyes at both Simon and Raphael. “What the hell? How are you outside right now?”

Simon looks sheepish and Magnus wonders if the boy used to blush often while he was human. “That’s kind of a long story.”

Clary rolls her eyes. “More like a creepy story. I still can’t believe you, Si.”

“I told you I was sorry. I’d only been a vampire for like a week. And I didn’t tell you sooner because ya know, I thought you were mundane!”

“Enough, children,” Raphael says, his voice the epitome of boredom even though his eyes are shining at the drama. 

“Care to share with the class?” Magnus asks. 

“Someone,” Clary says, shoving Simon, “had a taste of my blood last year after he was turned by Camille.”

Alec stays silent, his arms crossed over his chest. It’s almost distracting, the way his tee shirt strains against his arm muscles. “And Clary has magic blood? Go figure, biscuit. You just keep surprising us all.”

Clary shrugs. “It’s not like I mean to.”

“And you,” Alec says, his voice coming out dark and full of authority as he looks over at Raphael.

“That time was less of an accident and more of a collaring gift,” Clary explains with a wide smile. 

Alec’s jaw tenses a few times before his eyes turn towards Raphael, no doubt seeing the simple strip of collar adoring his throat for the first time. “Congrats,” he grits out before turning towards the Institute, leaving the rest of the party to follow behind. 

Clary laces her arm with Magnus’, walking in step with him. “So you find out you have magic blood and decide to share with everyone like it’s no big deal? You know we need to keep this a secret right? If other vampires hear about this, you’ll have a target on your back.”

“I trust Simon with my life, therefore, by relation, I trust Raphael. The five of us are the only ones who know.”

“Let’s keep it that way,” he says loud enough for Alec to hear. Alec’s step never falter but he could swear, he sees Alec nod his head. 

Once through the front door, Magnus’ body begins to tense with unease. So many Shadowhunters milling around, all turning their nose up for him. He’ll never understand what he did to upset them, other than be born with the wrong blood. He’s willing to help the Institute. Sure, it’s for a price but he needs something to keep the Shadowhunters from coming to his door for every small matter, some wall to keep his distance.

“Jace, Izzy,” Alec calls, getting their attention. Magnus follows Alec down a few steps, finding a seat at the table that Alec gestures to. 

“You’re just getting in?” Izzy asks, eyeing Alec’s clothes and following Alec over to the armory. Jace follows behind them, giving Alec his own commentary.

“Dude. What the fuck did you two do last night. I swear to the Angel, you’re actually glowing.”

Alec turns and glares. “Not. The time.”

“Is this the part where the scarily attractive people start questioning my background?” Clary whispers from her seat to his left, making him look at her instead of watching Alec. 

“And which of the scarily attractive people would you prefer?”

Her eyes flick over to Jace before coming back towards him. Clary gives him a shrug. Before he can ask further, Alec clears his throat. Everyone settles down into their seats as Alec stands at the front of the table by a large monitor. 

With Alec focused on the screens, his back turned, Magnus walks over to Isabelle. “I believe payment is in order,” he says, stepping behind the dark haired woman, placing the ruby necklace around her throat. “This ruby is special. It flashes in the presence of a demon. Might come in handy to a Shadowhunter and I’m not sure your brother is really the ruby type.”

She touches the necklace, looking up at him with a blinding smile. “I really shouldn’t.”

“I insist. You all helped me rescue my Raphael.” He steps back towards his seat, mumbling under his breath, “and I don’t care for having unpaid debts.”

Magnus sits down, looking to Alec. Alec is about to start when someone cuts him off. 

“I’m not sure we should talk out here in the open, Alec,” Jace says from where he’s leaving against a pillar, his eyes running around the open room. Shadowhunters walk around, doing their own things for their own missions. Or whatever else Shadowhunters do, Magnus wouldn’t know. 

“I might be of assistance?” Magnus asks, eyes looking up at Alec. Alec bites the side of his thumb, unable to meet Magnus’ eye before nodding. Oh how Magnus wants to punish him for that small act of pain that wasn’t delivered by him but for now he just lifts his hands sharply. The sides of their little open space shimmer for a moment before the guards are up in place. 

“Thank you,” Alec murmurs before straightening his back, putting on his Shadowhunter leader persona. Fuck, Magnus shouldn’t find that so hot. “What do we know?”

“Why don’t we start with Clary,” Izzy suggests. 

“What do you need to know? I’m sick of my friends getting into trouble because of me.”

Magnus reaches over, squeezing Clary’s thigh. She gives him a small smile before turning to Alec. “Who are your parents?”

“I don’t know. I was adopted when I was little. My dad’s name is Lucian.”

“Uh, Clary?” Simon interrupts with a grimace. “About Luke.”

“No. He’s a vampire too?”

Raphael lets out a snort that leads to Simon elbowing him in the ribs. “No. He’s not a vampire. Umm. He’s a werewolf.”

“Of course he is.” Clary looks back at Alec. “My adopted dad is apparently a werewolf but I don’t know anything about my birth parents.”

“And you truly knew nothing of the supernatural until your birthday. Basically, you’re useless,” Alec says with a sigh. Jace murmurs a disappointed sounding ‘Alec’ but he ignores everyone else, turning back to the computer monitor, he pulls up pictures of Camille and Valentine. Magnus wants to call Alec out but now is not the place and time. His dominant side wants to take his boy over his lap until he learns not to take his frustrations out on others. Someday, Magnus hopes. 

“Camille’s a heartless bitch,” Simon says, venom lacing his voice, pulling Magnus back into the conversation. 

“I agree,” Magnus says. “But that’s not very helpful in this.”

“Camille kidnapped Raphael, trying to steal his clan,” Izzy says, giving Raphael a sad smile. “Can you tell us anything about the people she was intending to give you to? Did you overhear anything?”

Raphael lets out a sigh. “Circle members were supposed to come pick me up. Camille kept saying I deserved this for being a submissive, that I was weaker and shouldn’t be allowed to be the head of our clan.”

“That’s such shit. You’re an amazing leader,” Simon harshly whispers. 

Raphael gives him a gentle smile, one that Magnus hasn’t seen for a long time. His heart sings with joy for the Downworlder he’s proud to consider his child. “I know, Si. It’s okay,” he whispers under his breath, kissing Simon’s palm. He looks back up at Alec, determination written all over his face. “Camille’s followers were murmuring about what they’d heard. Apparently Valentine is experimenting on subs, trying to give them a dominant mark.”

“The guy at the club,” Jace says, stepping forward. “He had a dominant mark but it was infected and shit.”

“So what?” Izzy says, leaning forward on the table. “He’s kidnapping random subs and trying to make them switches?”

“No. Not random, Isabelle,” Magnus says, his heart thudding in his chest. “Submissive Downworlders.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Magnus leaves, the Institute goes into shut down when something infiltrates the air.

“ _ Me cago en la hostia! _ ” Raphael hisses under his breath. 

“Language,” Simon whispers, his voice only half paying attention as what Magnus just said sinks in. 

Alec rolls his shoulders, letting his training kick in, focusing on what needs to be done. 

“So it’s not mundanes,” Jace says slowly. 

“Not yet,” Magnus says. Alec chances a look over at the Warlock, finding a mask there instead of the openness Alec had found there this morning. His heart sinks at the loss. “He’s perfecting his experiments before he starts on humans or Shadowhunters.”

“Still,” Jace says with a shrug. 

Magnus stands slowly. Even as his face remains calm, his eyes flash with fury. He waves his hands, the dome around them dissipating. “I see,” he murmurs, sliding his hands down the front of his jacket. “I’ll just be on my way. Unlike some people, I’d like to try and keep my  _ fellow _ Downworlders safe. I’ll be going from club to club, bumping up their defenses.”

“That’s not what I meant and we all know it.”

Alec ignores Jace, his eyes never leaving Magnus. He follows the Warlock, gripping his wrist and pulling him around so they face each other. 

“Magnus, wait,” Alec says, his voice coming out pleading and desperate. 

“There are Downworlders being targeted, Alec. I can’t just sit back and do nothing.”

Alec finally lets go, missing the touch instantly. “We’ll make a plan. We’ll figure this out. But I. I can’t have my team just running out there wildly. That’s how people get hurt.”

Magnus’ brown eyes meet his. For a split second, Alec thinks he sees the man from last night. The one who was open and willing to take care of Alec. But another blink goes by and the mask is back in place. 

“I’ll be on my way now. Please,” Magnus says, waving his hand, “don’t hesitate to let me know if the Institute is in need of my help. For the right price, I’m always willing to lend a helping hand.”

The words are like a cold ice bath over Alec’s body. He stiffens, watching Magnus’ back until the Warlock is through the front doors. He mourns the loss of Magnus’ presence. Alec woke up feeling better than he ever has. His muscles all relaxed and loose, his mind clear of any fog. Alec would be lying if he said he’d ever felt better than he does right now. And the most surprising part is that ever present need at the back of his head he’s grown used to ignoring isn’t there. At all. For the first time since he can remember, he’s truly at complete peace with his submission. And it’s all thanks to Magnus. 

“We should go too,” Raphael states, standing up as Alec makes his way back to the table. 

“Raphael, wait,” Simon says, placing a hand on Raphael’s hip. 

“No, Simon. We’re Downworlders. We should be out there helping protect them. Plus, I need to warn the clan. They need to know they’re in danger.”

“Let’s all just take a deep breathe,” Clary says. “Let’s just regroup, make a game plan on what our next step is, then you guys can go.”

Raphael visibly deflates. He sits back down, this time in Simon’s lap as Simon’s arms come around his middle, holding him. “We’ll figure this out,” Simon whispers. 

“Thank you, Mi Amor,” Raphael whispers back. 

Alec straightens his back, ready to start giving orders when Izzy sneezes. It surprises everyone, all eyes turning towards her. She rubs her nose, looking just as confused as everyone else. Then Jace sneezes. 

“What’s going on?” Clary asks, watching them all skeptically. Her face scrunches up before she lets out a sneeze as well. 

Alec looks around, his heart beating frantically inside his chest. Shadowhunters all around them are sneezing. He turns to the monitor, punching in a few keys before the sirens are ringing through the Institution. Something’s infiltrated the Institute. Shit. Alec’s nose tickles. 

Alec’s body tenses as he hears someone let out a wanton moan behind him. He turns, finding Izzy with her head tilted back, her eyes closed. “Get everyone to their rooms,” he barks out. 

Clary slumps in her chair, letting out a groan. Alec’s face feels hot enough to melt metal as he watches everyone around him begin to make noises of pleasure. Raphael’s eyes widen as Simon’s hands caress his hips. “Simon!”

Alec can’t focus on that. He needs to keep his siblings safe. It’s instinct at this point. With the Institute on lockdown, he grabs Izzy by the shoulders, steering her and Jace towards their rooms. That’s when it hits him full force. He lets out a series of sneezes. 

“Fuck,” Jace murmurs, his eyes lidded. 

“For fuck’s sake,” Alec says, pushing his siblings forward. “Come on.”

He shoves Izzy in first, shutting her door behind her. Next up is Jace who’s busy murmuring about someone, Alec’s not even sure who because his words are so slurred. Alec would be irritated if it wasn’t for the insistant ache going on between his legs. After shoving Jace into his room, Alec sprints off to find his own room. He’s not even sure how he made it to his siblings’ rooms as he stumbles down the hall, his mind growing more and more groggy. 

Closing the door behind him, Alec throws himself onto his bed. His body is over sensitive, his clothes rubbing against his skin and making him feel like a hundred little hands are caressing him. His cock is rock hard, begging to be touched.   

He turns onto his back, staring up at the ceiling for a moment before he lets out a groan and throws his clothes off. Alec’s body breaks out in a sweat as his dick lays hard and leaking against his belly. His nose scrunches up as it begins to tickle insistently until he sneezes. 

Alec closes his eyes, his breathing coming out shaky and rough. What the fuck is happening? The sound of his door clicking shut has Alec tensing in panic. He looks over towards the door while pulling his sheet over his lap. Alec’s eyes widen, his mouth falling open. 

“What-”

“Alexander,” Magnus greets, his voice sounding like a pur. Alec shivers. 

“What are you doing here?”

Magnus’ eye turn soft as he tilts his head. “I knew you needed me. I came back to help you.”

Alec’s heart skips a beat at Magnus’ words. His hands tighten in his sheets. His body longs for Magnus and his gentle touches. He wants it so fucking badly. But does he have the courage to ask for what he wants?

Alec swallows around the lump in his throat. His jaw clenches and unclenches, trying to get the words out. Magnus just stands there patiently, looking down at Alec fondly. Finally, Alec raises his hands, beckoning Magnus forward. He whispers, “please, Magnus.”

It spurs the Warlock forward instantly. Within a blink of an eye, Magnus is between Alec’s legs, the sheet gone. Alec blinks. Where did the sheet go? Where did Magnus’ clothes go? 

His mind goes foggier as soon as Magnus’ lips meet his own. The kiss starts gentle, just a press of their lips together. Once, then twice. Then Magnus opens his mouth slightly and Alec copies the motion. He lets out a moan as Magnus’ tongue slides across his bottom lip. He wants more. No, he needs more. 

Alec pushes his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, his body shivering as their tongues touch for the first time. The warm, wet slide causing his hips to thrust up against Magnus’ body. His hands move from where they were buried in the sheets to finally touch Magnus’ smooth, soft skin. They run up from Magnus’ hips, up his back to tangle in his long dark hair. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says when they pull apart, his voice sounding rough. Alec tilts his head to the side, giving Magnus access to his throat. 

Magnus dips down, licking across Alec’s throat before peppering the area with soft kisses. Alec lets out a whine, his hips moving without his conscious thought as Magnus bites down. Alec isn’t sure he’s ever been this turned on before, his skin feeling like it’s on fire everywhere Magnus touches. 

“Please, Magnus,” Alec gasps out, his hands tightening in Magnus’ hair. 

“Please, what? What do you want? I’ll give you anything, Alec.”

The sincerity in Magnus’ eyes turns Alec to absolute goo. “I wanna be your good boy,” Alec whispers, his face flushing bright red as the truth comes out. 

Magnus’ face breaks into a wide smile and Alec can’t help but mirror it. They trade gentle kisses in between smiles. Alec’s chest feels so full of warmth and joy. He has Magnus here to take care of him, what more does he need?

“Are you ready?” Magnus asks, his voice soft. 

Alec nods his head and suddenly he feels Magnus’ dick, hard and insistent against his ass. Alec widens his thighs, giving Magnus more room to move. His cock is slick, sliding into Alec’s body with ease and Alec lets his head fall back, letting out a sigh of pleasure. He’s so full. It feels better than he ever imagined. 

“You feel so good, Alexander. So perfect for me.”

Alec lets out a whine as he wraps his legs around Magnus’ back, pushing him even deeper. The feeling of bone numbing pleasure flairs through Alec’s body, all encompassing, all consuming. His nails dig into Magnus’ back. 

Magnus kisses along his shoulder, whispering into Alec’s sweaty skin. “Fuck, Alec. I’m gonna come. You’re gonna make me come.”

Alec squeezes around Magnus’ cock, milking his orgasm right out of him. Alec reaches down, stroking his own dick quickly until he’s coming too, covering their bellies with cum. 

Alec sighs as he relaxes back into his mattress, his body loose with post orgasmic bliss. He pulls Magnus down until he’s spooning the Warlock against his chest. He gently kisses along Magnus’ shoulder, humming in pleasure. 

“You’re perfect,” Magnus whispers, lacing their fingers together. 

Alec smiles against Magnus’ skin, listening to his breathing even out with sleep. Could his first time have been any more perfect? Could it have been with a more perfect person? 

With a sigh, Alec whispers into Magnus’ cooling skin, “I’m glad it was you, Magnus. I never thought I could feel like this until I met you. Magnus. You make me feel safe and free to just be myself. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :)  
> I have a random question for you guys. How do you feel about side relationships? Like, would you ever stop reading a story because a side relationship is a ship you don't particularly like? Personally, the thing I like about SH is that you can basically ship anyone with anyone and most people are fine with it (EXCEPT MALEC! MALEC STAYS MALEC FOREVER! HAHA)   
> Anywhooo, there's some side ships that are gonna start to be hinted at and I'm just curious to know how y'all are gonna feel about them if they're not the side ship you normally ship.   
> Okay. Enough rambling for today haha! I hope you're all enjoying the story so far!  
> *smooches*  
> Toby


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus cleans up the Shadowhunters' mess.

Magnus steps out of the Institute, the air clear and fresh. If only his mood matched the weather. His veins boil with rage and disappointment equally. Shadowhunters, he thinks with a huff before conjuring himself a portal. 

Stepping through, he finds himself in one of the many kink clubs he’s frequented in the past and grown to know. He steps up to the bar, smoothing his hands over his jacket as he goes. With his head held high, he calls out to the werewolf working behind the bar.

“Maia!”

Maia stops cleaning the glass she was working on to look up at Magnus. Once she recognizes him, her face breaks into a small smile. “Magnus. What brings you here?”

He grimaces. “I need to bulk up your wardings. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there’s been some news on Valentine.”

Maia sets the glass down, her posture changing. “I’m listening.”

“He’s taking submissives. Downworlder submissives.”

“Fuck,” she whispers, biting her bottom lip. “I wish we could just close but people need this. Can you imagine a dominant werewolf who’s gone too long without putting a sub down? Mundanes would no doubt be in harm’s way without even realizing it.” She bites the side of her thumb. 

Magnus nods, stepping into the middle of the bar. Closing his eyes, he raises his hands, taking his time with each wall, re-enforcing the wards, bulking them up, making them stronger. No one with ill intent will be allowed to enter. No portals but his own as well. 

He turns back to Maia with a smile. “Be safe, Maia.”

“You too, Magnus.”

Magnus makes a new portal, this one to a different club. He warns the owner, tightens and strengthens wards before moving on to the next. Everything is very uneventful. Until of course it isn’t. 

At the fourth club Magnus visits, he finds a struggling Dot. “Dot!” he cries, throwing a bolt of his magic towards the Circle member pulling her along. The guy dodges it. Before Magnus can throw more magic he’s pulling her through a portal and disappearing. 

“Fuck!” Magnus hisses, frustration running through his veins. He grips the ends of his hair, ready to tear them free from his scalp when his phone rings. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

He sees Raphael’s name across his screen and quickly answers. “Please tell me you have something good to tell me?”

“Uh,” Raphael says, his voice coming out strained. Magnus’ on high alert when he hears what he can only guess is moaning. 

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know. Magnus, everyone’s acting crazy.”

“Be more specific.”

“They’re-” Raphael stutters. He hears his boy murmuring for Simon to stop it. “Everyone is like moaning and groaning and Simon keeps trying to touch me.”

The panic in Raphael’s voice has his heart speeding up. Ever since he’s come to know Raphael, taking the vampire under his wing and teaching him what it meant to live in the Shadow world, Magnus has considered him like a son. His protective instincts kick in and he’s ready to help however he can. 

“But it’s not just Simon,” Raphael says. “It’s happening to everyone. Alec put the Institute on lockdown because whatever is happening it’s affecting everyone. It’s like they’re all stuck in their own little fantasy or something.”

Magnus lets out a breath. He thinks he knows what this could be. “Look into Simon’s eyes for me, Raphael.”

“Stop it, Simon.” Magnus hears before there’s a slap. Then Raphael is back, “there’s a blue ring around Simon’s eyes.”

“Okay. I know what this is. I’ll be there soon.”

With a heavy heart, Magnus leaves the club, portalling himself to his loft. His mind races, worry flooding his system. Why can’t he focus on one fucking crisis at a time? Dot is his friend and now Valentine has her! 

But even as he worries for Dot, his mind keeps drifting to Alec. The stubborn Shadowhunter that brings out all his dominant instincts while also soothing him at the same time. Alexander makes him feel things he hasn’t felt in so long and it terrifies him.

As quickly as possible, Magnus pours the ingredients he needs into a large bowl. Thankfully this is an antidote he remembers. Once you’ve been infected with succubus dust you remember, vividly, how to treat it. 

Whispering a few words and waving his hands over the bowl, it finishes its brew and Magnus is able to pour it into a large container he can bring with him to the Institute. 

“Fucking Institute,” Magnus murmurs to himself as he opens a portal. “Fucking Shadowhunters. Fucking Alec Lightwood.”

Once outside the Institute, he sends Raphael a text and moments later, the door opens, allowing him entrance.

“Magnus,” Raphael breathes, relief plain on his face. 

“How come this isn’t hitting you?” Magnus looks down briefly, spotting the erection Raphael is sporting. “Or maybe it is?”

Raphael rolls his eyes as they continue walking. “That’s just a physical response. You know I’m asexual. I have no desire to do anything sexual. That doesn’t stop just because that,” he gestures down, “thinks it’s interested because of whatever the hell this is.”

Magnus nods. “Makes perfect sense. Now, let’s save these asshole Shadowhunters. Maybe they’ll feel like they owe us enough to actually do their jobs and protect Downworlders.”

“Did something happen?”

Magnus pours half of the concoction into a second cup, handing it to Raphael. “Go around and give each person some of this. Even if you have to just dip your finger and then shove your finger into their mouth, that’ll be enough to snap them out of this.” Magnus sighs, looking down at the ground before adding. “And yes. Something happened.” He looks into Raphael’s eyes. “They took Dot.”

Raphael freezes, his entire body going tense. His jaw clenches a few times before he grits out. “We’ll get her back.”

Magnus nods his head. Putting a hand on Raphael’s shoulder he squeezes. “Let’s get to work.”

They go from Shadowhunter to Shadowhunter, forcing them to drink some of the brew. Slowly, they each come back to themselves, mostly looking embarrassed they’d lost control but Magnus gets it, remembers the pull and the fantasies that seemed so real, taunting you. 

Magnus watches as Raphael helps Simon sip. Once the fog has cleared, Simon’s face turns bright red. He pulls Raphael down until they’re forehead to forehead. They both smile and Magnus knows they’ll be okay. 

He moves on to Clary. She’s so far gone that he has to do the finger trick. Swallowing, she finally opens her eyes. “Jace?” she whispers, her eyes darting all over. “Izzy?”

Well, that is interesting. Magnus squats down until they’re eye level. “It’s me, biscuit.”

Clary’s eyes focus on him. He registers the brief flash of disappointment. “What the hell was that?”

“Succubus dust. Hell of a drug to deal with, isn’t it?”

Clary shakes her head, sitting back in her chair. “So I was supernaturally roofied?”

“Sorta. Except you get hit with very, very vivid fantasies revolving around who your heart desires.”

Clary’s face turns bright red as she buries her face behind her hands. She lets out a long groan that makes Magnus laugh.

“I’m off to find the others. It’s a supernatural scavenger hunt if you ignore the writhing bodies!”

“Let me help,” Clary says, finding another cup and dividing the brew. She goes off towards one way, Raphael another, but Magnus goes towards the bedrooms. He won’t be able to calm down until he knows Alec is safe. 

The first room he finds ends up being Jace’s room. He helps the blonde Shadowhunter drink all the while he moans about being spanked. Magnus is just going to ignore that slice of drama, thank you very much. 

The next room belongs to Isabelle. She walks around the room like she’s stalking her prey, the dominance pouring out of her with every step. “Isabelle,” he calls, forcing her to pause. When her eyes meet his, it’s like she’s looking straight through him. 

“Isabella, please. Focus on the sound of my voice. I need you to drink.”

Izzy allows her whip to uncurl from her wrist. Before she can do anything with it, Magnus is flicking his wrist, pinning her arm to her side. With another flick he does the same with her other arm. She struggles but Magnus moves quickly, forcing some of the antidote into her mouth. 

Izzy sags and Magnus pulls his magic back. “Welcome, back,” he whispers with a small smile. 

Izzy groans. “This is so awkward. Let’s just pretend this never happened alright?”

“But Isabelle, don’t you want to know the gossip?”

She looks at him for a long moment before her face breaks into a wide grin. “I knew the two of us would get along.”

Magnus huffs in amusement. “Unfortunately, gossip will have to wait. I still need to find Alec.”

Izzy gives him a look before saying, “good luck with that.”

Walking out of her room, Magnus sighs. “I’ll probably need it.”

With trepidation in his belly, Magnus makes his way to what he assumes must be Alec’s room. Opening the door slowly, he peaks inside. Magnus smiles the moment his eyes land on Alec. He’s laying on his bed face towards the door, spooning a pillow against his chest. He looks so at peace and so fucking happy that it stutters Magnus’ breath. 

He can’t help but wonder what Alec is seeing. Taking a step inside, Magnus freezes when Alec speaks. 

“I’m glad it was you, Magnus. I never thought I could feel like this until I met you. Magnus. You make me feel safe and free to just be myself. Thank you.”

Magnus’ hands shake where they’re gripped tight around the glass he’s holding. His stomach flips.  _ He _ is what Alec desires? Doubt flashes through his head. There’s no way. 

He steps forward until he’s standing in front of Alec. “Alexander,” he whispers and to his surprise, Alec looks up at him, sees him. His belly floods with butterflies. 

“Magnus,” Alec breathes, one of his hands lifting up from the bed towards him. Even from here Magnus can see the ring of bright blue lining his hazel eyes. “Come back to bed.”

It’s even more confirmation, Magnus was the star of Alec’s fantasy. “Sweetheart,” Magnus says, sitting on the side of the bed. He can’t help himself. He runs his fingers through Alec’s hair. “I need you to sip this for me.”

Alec sits up, taking the glass and sipping from it. His smile is wide as he looks up at Magnus until suddenly it isn’t. It slides away, leaving confusion. And then shame. 

Magnus wants to hold Alec, whisper to him that everything is alright, cherish him the way he deserves but he can’t. He doesn’t have that right. 

“What happened?”

“It would seem you were infiltrated by succubus dust.”

Alec’s face blushes and his face turns panicked. “No. That can’t be right.” 

“Alec,” Magnus tries but Alec stops him. 

“No.” He stands up, pulling the blanket with him, using it to shield himself from Magnus. “That can’t be right. I know what succubus dust does, Magnus. I. This. No! There’s some sort of misunderstanding or something.”

“Alexander, calm down.”

“Get out!”

Magnus lifts his hands, freezing in place. “What?”

“I said get out! Get out of my room. Now!”

Magnus wants to say more but the frantic look on Alec’s face makes him turn towards the door. Right before stepping out, he turns back to Alec and murmurs, “there’s nothing to be ashamed of, Alec.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he answers back, frustration and anger coloring his voice. 

“You will,” Magnus says, closing the door behind himself. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Izzy pulls Alec from his panic attack, his team forms a plan. A horrible, horrible plan…. That just might work.

Alec grips the ends of his hair with shaking fingers. He yanks hard, his scalp erupting in sharp pains. “Fuck,” he grits out through clenched teeth. “Fuck!”

His breathing speeds up. His body feels all wrong. His brain repeats what just happened over and over again. Why did the dust make him see Magnus? Why did Magnus have to be the one to find him and help him? 

Alec finds his pants, quickly putting them on with jerky movements. There’s a ringing in his ears that just won’t go away. His hands refuse to work how he wants them to, unable to button his pants properly. Alec curses under his breath. 

Alec sits on the side of his bed for a moment. He buries his face in his hands. Why can’t he catch his breath? Gods, he can’t do this. He can’t breathe. His eyes clench shut. 

“Alec?” a familiar voice asks, walking into his room but he can’t move. He’s frozen. 

His heart slams against his chest almost painfully. It’s all too much. Not enough air. Not enough space. 

“Alec!” someone cries before his left cheek flames with stinging pain. He holds onto the pain, letting it center him and pull him out of the spiral. 

“Alec?” 

“Again,” he whispers, his voice so hoarse he can barely get it out. His other cheek heats with pain, sting radiating from the center. The pain is perfect. He opens his eyes, finding Izzy standing in front of him, a worried look on her face. 

Alec sucks in a breath, finally able to breathe. He sucks in through his nose before slowly letting it out through his mouth. He does that several times until his heart rate is back to normal. Fuck. He hasn’t had a panic attack that strong in so long. 

“Back with me?”

Alec nods his head. He stands up, finding his shirt and slipping it over his head. He keeps his back to his sister, trying to compose himself. He needs to get out there and make a plan, check on his team, check in. But for a moment, he takes time to breathe. Gods, what he wouldn’t give for a flogging right now to help him focus. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs as he finally turns back to his sister. 

“No problem.”

“Why didn’t you just use your dom voice?”

Izzy shrugs. “Didn’t really feel right. Not with whatever you have going on with Magnus.”

“Izzy,” he starts but Izzy cuts him off, raising her hand.

“Don’t even start. I know you don’t wanna admit it but there’s something there.” His cheeks flame but he just grits his teeth, letting her talk. “Plus, we both know how you react to pain. A slap seemed the best option.”

“Well it worked.” He steps towards the door, intending to get back to work but Izzy’s hand on his arm stops him. 

“Did you see Magnus?”

“Uh, yeah. He helped me with the antidote and then left.”

Izzy rolls her eyes. “Not what I meant and you know it.”

“Yeah,” he says, eyes finally meeting Izzy’s, giving her a meaningful look. “I know.”

Alec opens the door after shaking his arm free. Once they’re walking down the hall he asks, “so who’d you see?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Izzy says with a smirk. “You gonna be okay? Need anything?”

Alec closes his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He lets out a sigh. Before he can answer, Jace runs into them. 

“Dude,” he says, looking at Alec with wide eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“He’s not,” Izzy says, elbowing him. 

“Yeah, I guessed as much. I could feel your panic attack, dude. It was bad.”

“I think he should talk to Magnus.”

“Totally. I wasn’t sure if we trusted him or not but he’s really proved himself. Plus, after a panic attack that strong I’m positive he needs to kneel or something.”

“I had to slap him just to get him out of it.”

“Shit. Needed the sting? Yeah. Maybe a spanking would help.”

“Guys!” Alec says, lifting his hands in frustration. “I’m right here!”

Izzy and Jace look at each other before shrugging. Jace crosses his arms over his chest. “We wouldn’t have to talk over you if you just manned up and admitted you need a dom.”

“That’s rich coming from you.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“When was the last time you actually submitted?” Alec challenges. 

“If you really wanna know, Izzy put me under last night while you were gone with Magnus.”

“I- wait- what?”

Jace shrugs. “I needed it. Izzy was willing to provide. No big deal.”

Alec stops walking and looks over at his parabatai. “No big deal.”

“Alec. It’s biology. We need what we need. And when you find someone who helps with that need, you gotta hold on to them.”

“No matter how scary it might be,” Izzy adds. 

He hates how right they are. Sometimes he really fucking hates being a sub, hates the fact that he needs to submit, hates how helpless it makes him feel. He likes being in control, likes taking care of himself. Fuck biology for forcing him to trust someone else. 

“You’re right.”

Izzy and Jace freeze. They look at each other before looking back at him. Alec rolls his eyes at their dramatics. 

“Did he?” Izzy says, her wide eyes looking at Jace. 

“He did?”

“You’re both ridiculous and I hate you so much.”

“If you did, you wouldn’t have admitted that, big brother.”

“Well,” he says, beginning to walk once more. “This stays between us. I’m just. I don’t know. I’m not ready.”

Jace turns serious. “I get it. We both do.”

“But Magnus is good, Alec. And from what we’ve all seen, he takes care of what’s his.”

“I’m not fucking property,” Alec murmurs. 

“Interesting that I wasn’t even talking about you in that group,” Izzy murmurs back. 

Alec shoves his sister as he finds his way to where Clary, Simon, Raphael, and Magnus are huddled. 

“I have to make sure the clan is warned. They need to be prepared,” Raphael is saying as they join the group. 

“I’ll write fire messages to everyone I can think of as well,” Magnus adds. 

“So,” Izzy says, stepping up, placing her hands on the table and leaning over it. “I have an idea.” Everyone turns towards her. Alec raises his brow, waiting for her to continue. He feels Magnus’ eyes on him but he ignores the Warlock. 

Izzy pulls out her stele, activating her glamour rune, transforming herself to look just like Clary. “I say, we go undercover to one of the larger clubs. We’ll all have tracker trinkets with us and hope we’re the next submissives taken. Then we’ll know what Valentine is planning and exactly where.”

“Izzy,” Alec hisses. “That’s a terrible plan. I’m not allowing anyone to willingly get captured!”

“But Alec,” she whines, the noise even more grating to Alec’s ears since it’s in Clary’s voice. 

“It could actually work,” Jace murmurs, his brows furrowed in thought. 

“First of all,” Magnus butts in. “You’d have to glamour yourself as a submissive rather than a switch.” Izzy rolls her eyes before activating the rune again, this time transforming herself into Alec. 

“Better?” he hears his own voice say. 

“Not quite,” Magnus says, a twinkle in his eyes. “So far Valentine is focusing on Downworlders.”

Izzy shrugs. He expects her to take the glamour away but continues to wear his face instead. It makes him uncomfortable the way she leans closer to Magnus, the fact that he can see just how beautiful of a couple himself and Magnus make. He grits his teeth as he stares. 

“So change your face to look like us,” Simon says, gesturing towards himself and Raphael. 

This time when he looks over at Izzy, she’s wearing Simon’s face while Jace has changed into Raphael. “What do you think?” Izzy asks, looking over at Simon. 

“It’s fucking weird.” Simon turns to Raphael, “would it be weird if I tried to make out with myself?”

Raphael rolls his eyes, a tiny smile on his face. “I didn’t realize your narcissistic tendencies went this far.”

“I still don’t think this is the best idea. There’s too many variables, too many ways this can blow up in our faces.”

“Well, do you have a better suggestion?” Jace asks. 

Alec bites his lip. It’s soft at first but the more frustrated he becomes, the harder he bites until he can taste blood. 

“I’ll be heading to a club tonight, with or without a submissive,” Magnus suddenly says, pulling Alec from his thoughts. He finally looks over, finding Magnus’ eyes glued to his lips with an intensity that makes Alec’s knees weak. 

Alec pulls his stele from his pocket, spinning it around his finger tips for a moment before activating his rune. His body shifts and shimmers for a moment before the glamour is complete. “You’re not going alone,” he says, looking pointedly at Magnus. 

“I’m sorry,” Izzy says with a giggle that sounds so wrong coming from Simon’s mouth. “You’re supposed to glamour yourself, Alec. You look exactly the same!”

“I do not! I look  _ completely _ different.”

His hair is styled flat and to the side, so different than his wild ‘just rolled out of bed’ usual look. He’s wearing blue jeans with a light blue polo. His runes are completely gone. Alec looks different. 

“Dude,” Jace groans, which is just fucking wrong coming out of Raphael’s throat. “You look like the mundane version of yourself.”

“I was actually going for Downworlder of myself,” Alec says, smiling wide and showing off his fangs. 

Magnus sighs, looking at Alec with what he can only describe as a fond smile. “It’ll do. Meet me at my loft at 8. For now I must go. I need to see about making those trinkets.”

Alec wants to talk things through with Magnus, making sure they go on this mission on the right foot but instead he watches him leave for the second time today. 

“You’re hopeless,” Clary whispers beside him. 

He looks down at her before shaking his head and whispers under his breath to himself, “at least I’m not pining after Jace anymore.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec decide to have a little ‘harmless’ fun while at the club.

Magnus hands over the tracker trinket, watching as Jace puts it around his neck and letting it fall inside his shirt. Then he turns to Alec. But instead of handing it over, he steps up to the Shadowhunter, placing it around his neck for him. 

“Alright,” he says, ignoring the intense look Alec is giving him in order to speak to the group. “Now we’re all connected. All you’ll need to do is say the incantation and you’ll know where each member of the party is at all times.”

Jace nods at Izzy before they each activate their glamour, transforming into their own versions of submissive Downworlders. Izzy touches Alec’s forearm before the two leave, on their way to one of the biggest kink clubs in town, besides Magnus’ of course.

“We should be going too,” Alec murmurs as he fidgets. 

Magnus waves his hand over his own forearm until the makeup he placed there won’t move or smear. The fake sub mark looking perfect enough to trick any Circle member.

He looks over at Alec. With a snap of his fingers, a sub mark shows up on his neck, right where his deflect rune normally lies. 

“I think I’m ready now,” Magnus says with a tight smile. Magnus is about to spin his magic and form a portal but a hand on his arm stops him.

“Before we go,” Alec starts, nerves clear in his voice. His eyes dart around Magnus’ loft, avoiding looking directly at Magnus. “I don’t. This thing. I’m just.” Alec lets out a noise of frustration. “I’m not good at this sort of thing.” He shakes his head. “While we’re there, I know you’ll be acting as a sub but can you? Will you take the lead? Please?” Alec’s eyes finally meet Magnus’. “It’s just that, I don’t know-” Alec’s words stop as Magnus lifts his finger in front of his lips. 

“Of course, Alexander. I understand.” 

With that, Magnus forms a portal. 

~~~

They’re sat at the bar, eyes ever vigilant. Magnus sips his drink. The club they’ve chosen isn’t your normal kink club. This one has a dance floor, a bar. People come looking for someone to scene with or to let off some steam before moving to the private rooms in the back. It’s less stress, no pressure sort of meeting place. 

“Drink your beer, Alexander,” Magnus whispers, leaning into the Shadowhunter’s space. 

“We’re here on a mission, Magnus.”

“Yes. And we’ve been here an hour already. Valentine would have struck by now if this was his hit.”

“You don’t know that,” Alec murmurs before sipping his beer. The face he makes has Magnus smiling. Alec is so innocent in so many ways. It equal parts worries him and excites him. 

“This is boring,” Magnus says, looking at his nails. “What would you say to a little game?”

Alec licks his lips and Magnus’ eyes follow the movement. “I’m listening.”

Magnus smiles, pulling Alec along by his wrist towards the lounge area. There are sofas and chairs for people to rest on, the music a little less loud here so people can talk. He finds a love seat, pulling Alec down to rest beside him. 

“We’ll still be keeping a close eye but what if we were to play a little bit.”

Alec’s cheeks brighten with red as he bites his bottom lip. “Play?”

“Yes, Alexander. Play. I know the concept must be foreign to you being a Shadowhunter,” Magnus says, showing off his teeth in a smile so Alec knows he’s joking. Mostly. “I think we should see who can tease the other the most. First person to come or to give up is the loser. Of course your safewords are also in place if things become too much.”

“Tease how?”

“Oh, you know. With words, or actions, or even small touches.”

Magnus watches as Alec gulps, his adam’s apple bobbing slightly. This is going to be so much fun. 

Alec takes a deep breath before he whispers, “green.”

Magnus’ smile turns predatory. He sips his martini, thinking of all the ways he can take Alec apart. From the corner of his eye, he watches as Alec gulps his beer before licking the foam from his upper lip. 

“You’ve no idea how incredibly sexy you are without even trying, do you?”

Alec’s eyes flick back to meet his. He bites his bottom lip, looking up at Magnus through his lashes. 

“By the Angel. You do know. Oh, you’re so on, my Darling.”

Alec smiles. It’s so wide it takes up his entire face, lighting it up in a way that Magnus has rarely seen before. It’s so open, so  _ happy _ . He leans into Magnus’ space until his mouth is as close to Magnus’ ear as it can be without actually touching. His warm breath makes Magnus’ skin break out in goosebumps. 

“Something you should know about me,” Alec whispers. His lips barely touch the skin right behind Magnus’ ear, laying a kiss there before pulling back. “I grew up with Jace. Competition is sorta our thing.”

As Alec sits back, he goes back to sipping his beer like he hasn’t just given Magnus a semi. Fuck. This is going to be even more fun than he first thought. 

“Why, Alec,” Magnus says, his voice coming out in a pur. “I didn’t realize you were so competitive. Competition can be such a good, healthy thing.” Magnus hums, tapping his chin. “Shall we make things even more interesting?”

Alec shrugs, acting like he doesn’t have a care in the world. “I don’t see why not. It’s not like you have a chance of winning anyway.”

Magnus smiles. “Winner gets whatever they want from the other person. Maybe a kiss. Maybe another massage. A favor. You name it.”

Alec thinks it over, his eyes darting across the crowd of people before falling back on Magnus. “Fine. To be decided at time of collection.”

Magnus’ left hand runs along the back of the sofa before touching the back of Alec’s neck. He runs his fingers through the hair there, pulling the strands gently before running his nails over Alec’s neck. The Shadowhunter shivers and Magnus smirks. 

“That’s not fair,” Alec says through gritted teeth. “You already know what that does to me.”

“All’s fair in love and war, Darling.” Alec slowly rises from his seat, his long limbs moving with grace that does things to Magnus. “If you’re planning on sitting in my lap, I must warn you, that’s more of a tease for both of us.”

Magnus spreads his thighs as Alec steps between them. He gives Magnus a look before slowly falling to his knees. Holy shit. Magnus has to close his eyes for a moment, too many emotions going through him at the display. His cock fills with blood, going from half hard to complete fullness. 

“You’re a menace,” Magnus whispers harshly. 

Alec just smiles up at him from his fucking knees. How many times has Magnus imagined this same thing since meeting Alec? Too many to count. 

Magnus’ left hand finds its way into the front of Alec’s hair, tugging the strands just enough to be painful. Alec’s reaction is immediate, a low groan leaving his slightly opened lips. With his right hand, Magnus lets his magic come to life. He lets it run over his fingers, flicking back and forth, just playing. 

Alec’s eyes are glued to his fingers, his pupils dilating as he watches. Magnus is overwhelmed by Alec’s attention. It makes power thrum just under his skin, the dominant part of him reveling in the feeling. 

Alec doesn’t stay idle. Soon, his hands are slowly crawling up Magnus’ legs. They run over his shins, up over his knees, before slowly running up his thighs. Magnus’ dick twitches where it’s trapped in his jeans. Alec’s hands move even higher than Magnus is expecting. His thumbs just barely brush over Magnus’ hard member, causing them both to suck in a sharp breath. Then those long fingers find their way under Magnus’ loose flowing shirt, touching his bare stomach. 

Magnus’ breathing speeds up, his heart hammering against his ribs. Alec’s hands touching him like this makes a fire flare in his belly. His hand tightens where it’s still buried in Alec’s hair. 

“Fuck,” Alec whispers harshly. 

Magnus hums, knowing his next move. He leans forward slightly as Alec’s hands fall back to his lap. “Such a good boy, Alexander.”

Alec moans, his eyes closing in bliss at the words. His cheeks flush, running down his neck until being cut off by Alec’s dark blue button up shirt. Magnus pops open Alec’s top button, running his fingers over Alec’s throat and over his collarbone. 

“We should dance,” Magnus says, causing Alec’s eyes to pop open. 

“I don’t dance.”

Magnus raises his brow. “Are you giving up?”

Alec shakes his head. He gives Magnus a flat look as he rolls his eyes. “Fine. Lead the way,” he says, standing up and gesturing Magnus towards the dance floor. 

Magnus takes Alec’s hand, lacing their fingers together. They find a spot in the middle of the dance floor, writhing bodies all around them. The smell of sweat fills Magnus’ nose as he laces his fingers behind Alec’s neck. He plays with the hairs there absentmindedly. 

The music booms and Magnus sways his hips to match. He’s thankful he wore this shirt as his body begins to heat up, the collar open and allowing air to flow over his skin. Alec’s hands gently touch his hips, finding their place. Magnus stiffles a moan as Alec pulls him forward, their fronts colliding. 

They sway together. He can feel Alec’s breath against the side of his neck and he shivers. Alec’s hands move, running over his back before going lower and cupping his ass. 

“Alec,” he gasps out, rubbing his hips forward. His dick thrusts against Alec’s matching hardness and he closes his eyes, letting out a gasp. 

Alec seems to slowly be getting his confidence. His hands steady as they kneads his cheeks, pulling Magnus forward so their cocks rub against each other. It’s so overwhelming, seeing Alec growing right before his eyes, becoming more sure of himself. Fuck, it’s sexy as hell. 

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus says right against Alec’s ear. “You’re doing so well. You’re making me feel so good.”

Alec lets out a needy whine. Magnus looks up at Alec from beneath his laces. He lets a small amount of magic run free from his fingertips, letting it run down Alec’s spine. The Shadowhunter closes his eyes, biting his bottom lip. 

Magnus pulls the lip free with his thumb. “I’m the only one allowed to give you the pain you crave. At least for tonight. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Alec whispers. 

“Fuck.” That one little fucking word and everything it holds. Magnus’ cock spurts precum, wetting the front of his boxers. His hips move forward without his permission. He’s supposed to be the dom, the one in charge, but that one word has him wanting to lose all control. 

Alec smirks. He runs his fingers up Magnus’ arms before pulling Magnus’ hands away from his neck. He twists Magnus in his arms, pulling him tight against his chest. His ass fits perfectly against Alec’s pelvis. 

One of Magnus’ hands reach up behind Alec’s head, his body moving and writhing to the music. To tease Alec back, he moves his ass against Alec’s hard dick. Alec’s breathing is right in his ear. 

They’re both so worked up, there’s no telling who’s ‘winning’ but if Magnus had to guess, he’d say both. Because experiencing pleasure like this with someone you trust is a win win. 

Alec kisses along the back of his neck and Magnus’ nails dig into Alec’s skin. Alec’s hands touch his waist, teasingly. Alec grinds forward, his cock lining up perfectly so he feels ghost like touches to his hole. 

“Seeing you like this is so overwhelming,” Alec murmurs. “Yes,” he hisses through his teeth as Magnus tugs his hair. “Harder, Magnus.”

Magnus does as asked, pulling the hair harder, no doubt giving Alec the pain he craves. He turns his head until their lips are almost touching, breathing the same panted air. “Are you going to make me come, Alexander?”

“I am,” he says, a tiny smirk on his lips. His hands move with confidence. This isn’t Magnus’ sub Alec, this is ‘Shadowhunter leader’ Alec. The confidence, the stance, the fucking look in his eyes is all enough to have Magnus right on the edge of coming. Then suddenly, there’s pressure on his cock and Magnus realizes with a start that Alec is  _ touching _ him. “Come for me, Sir.”

Magnus cries out, his hips riding against Alec’s palm as he comes. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has an inner freak out over his feelings for Magnus.

Stepping through the portal into Magnus’ loft, Alec feels his breath stuttering. What the fuck was he thinking going along with that game? How could he let his focus slip so far? Fuck! It’s like Alec’s brain orbits around Magnus whenever the Warlock is around. These feelings are so overwhelming. So  _ distracting. _

“Would you like a drink, Alexander?” Magnus asks, stepping up to a little table filled with a few glasses and some liquors that Alec doesn’t recognize. It makes Alec grit his teeth, the way Magnus acts like nothing happened. It puts him on edge. Was this just a game? Because to Alec this was so much more. This was the first time he’d ever done anything like this. His palm still tingles where Magnus had used it to come. 

Just thinking about it has Alec clenching his palm. His heart races and his thoughts just won’t settle. He thinks about everything he’s been feeling, how he can’t deny his attraction to the other man. Alec’s never wanted a dom before but now just the thought of kneeling for Magnus has him remembering that hazy, blissed out feeling that only Magnus can provide. But then he thinks about how careless the Warlock acts, how he flirts and laughs and  _ plays games. _

“No. I should. I should be going.”

Magnus turns around with a grace that makes Alec’s heart stutter. He simultaneously hates and loves what this Warlock does to him. 

“Tonight doesn’t have to be a total loss,” Magnus says, his voice sounding so casual, like he doesn’t have a care in the world. 

Alec raises his brow. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we could do a scene. Or we could take care of that,” he says, nodding towards Alec’s pelvis. Alec’s face flushes as he turns around towards the door. Shame washes over him. He was supposed to be focused on the mission, finding Circle members. Not this. 

“Don’t do that,” he hisses out. “Just don’t.”

“Alexander,” Magnus says, stopping Alec on the spot. Magnus takes a sip of his drink, eyes never leaving Alec. “You know,” the Warlock murmurs. “Even Shadowhunter’s fall in love.”

Alec rolls his eyes. Of course they do. What does that have to do with anything? This feeling isn’t love, is it? It can’t be. 

“Why are you doing this?” Alec gets out, his nerves beginning to take over. He doesn’t wanna have this conversation. Doesn’t wanna have these feelings. “I dont. Why are. Fuck. You’re confusing me,” he whispers, his voice almost breaking at the end. He hates how out of control he feels. 

Alec would describe Magnus’ eyes as being proud at his stuttering words. Magnus puts his drink down before saying, “confusion is part of it. That’s how you find out if something’s there.” He takes a step closer to Alec and Alec feels mezmorized, like he can’t look away even if he wanted to. His eyes follow Magnus as he moves. “Emotions are never black and white.” Magnus gestures with his hand as he explains. “They’re more like symptoms.”

Alec gulps, feeling the truth of Magnus’ words. The Warlock steps around him and Alec is frozen. 

“You lose your breath every time they enter a room,” Magnus whispers, their eyes never leaving each other. The words wash over Alec and he has to look away, the magnitude of them hitting him. Magnus snaps his fingers as he says, “your heart beats faster when they walk by.” 

Alec’s hand jumps to his chest, trying to contain the fluttering feeling in his chest. His heart, the traitor, beats faster as Magnus moves closer to him. Now Magnus is right behind him as he continues talking. “Your skin tingles when they stand close enough to feel their breath.” Magnus blows against the back of his neck and Alec’s skin breaks out in goosebumps. As good as the feeling is, Alec can’t trust it. Emotions cloud judgements. And his current emotions are all jumbled up, all contorted. Is this even real? Could a Warlock even truly look at someone like  _ him _ and feel the same things? Or is Alec a convenient sub for Magnus to play with? Those negative voices just keep nagging, shouting at him that this can’t possibly be real. 

Alec takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes, giving himself a single moment to compose himself before turning around and facing Magnus. He looks down into Magnus’ eyes which are practically screaming at him, pleading for him to understand. 

“I know you feel what I feel, Alec.” Alec can’t do this. He can’t handle it. He’s just a sub looking into the pleading eyes of a dom. If he doesn’t leave right now he knows where this will end; him on his knees, looking up at Magnus, asking for acceptance. He can’t have that for himself. “I’ve never had a sub like you. And I know you’ve never found a dom like me.”

“You don’t have any clue what I feel,” Alec says instead. His heart screams at him, telling him this is wrong. “So back off.”

Alec steps back, giving them both space. He shakes his head as he walks towards the door. “This is all a game to you, isn’t it?” He turns more fully to face Magnus once more. He lets anger take the place of his confusion because anger is easier to deal with, easier to understand. “You flirt. You laugh. You use magic. But at the end of the day, what do you risk?” Alec takes a deep breath. He channels all his insecurities and his hurts, using them to power him through. Uses them to push Magnus away. “Even if I did feel something for you, I’m gonna give up my life for you? There’s too many things stacked against us, Magnus and I have to do what’s right for me. I have to protect myself. I’m a submissive,” he grits out, hating the words and how they’re making him feel.  “You just don’t get it.” 

Magnus clenches his jaw. “You have a choice to make.” Alec turns his back on Magnus.

When Alec looks over his shoulder, Magnus is gone. 

Back at the Institute, Alec assumes nothing could make this night any worse. But of course that hope was instantly shattered. Izzy informed him the Institute was sending someone from the Clave to come and check on them. It’s not unsurprising what with the attacks and Circle members surfacing. Why’d everything have to come to a head tonight?

With his little brother by his side, Alec walks. Something isn’t sitting right with him and he needs to check everything is running smoothly, needs some semblance of control. 

“Do you think you can get my stele back?”

“They took it away because you nearly burned down the Institute,” Alec says, his voice sounding dreary and dull even to his own ears. 

“How many times do I have to say it was an accident,” Max whines. 

“Look, Max,” Alec says, grabbing his little brother’s shoulder. With a sigh he squats down so they’re face to face. “Someone very important is coming to the Institute,” he explains, trying to make him understand. “You think you can stay out of trouble for a couple days? If you do, I promise I’ll get your stele back.”

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, the doors to the Institute open. Alec is instantly on alert. He stands, pushing Max behind him. 

Valentine. It’s Valentine walking straight into the Institute. Alec’s body tenses before he’s jumping into action. He manifests his bow already notched with an arrow. Taking aim, he fires. 

Valentine moves with supernatural speed, catching the arrow in his hand. He turns his unimpressed eyes towards all the other Shadowhunters who are either still mingling around in the room or staring with wide eyes. 

He casually lifts his shirt sleeve, running his stele over his forearm. His form shimmers before changing. The glamour of Valentine falls away, leaving behind a blond haired woman. 

“That reaction time was abysmal,” she says with a sigh as she steps forward. Her movements sure, that of a leader, a dom. Her eyes turn to Alec. “Except for you.” She squares her shoulders, addressing everyone around them. “I’m Lydia Branwell, envoy from the Clave.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed. (I realize this is kinda angsty but give it a few more chapters and we'll be to that sweet, sweet Malec feels.)   
> I'm finishing the last few chapters so I'll probably be bumping postings to three times a week. YAY! <3   
> Thanks everyone for sticking around. Love y'all!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets drunk to forget about his problems. Clary and Simon join him.

“Raphael,” Magnus says into his phone. 

“What?” Raphael says with a deep sigh. Even over the phone Magnus can tell the vampire is rolling his eyes, face completely unimpressed. 

“I promised you a long time ago that if I ever felt down, I would call you instead of drinking by myself and doing something stupid. Well,” Magnus says, swirling his glass, watching the liquid inside move. “I’m keeping my promise.”

There’s silence for a moment before Magnus hears movement on the other side of the phone. He sits in his armchair with a sigh. “Fine,” Raphael finally says. “But I’m busy with meetings so you’ll have to deal with Simon instead. I know he talks a lot but it’s better than being alone.”

“Oh goody! Send your Daddy to play with your father figure. This won’t be awkward at all,” Magnus says sarcastically before downing the rest of his drink. “Tell him to come quickly, Raph, I’m already on my way to plastered.”

With that, Magnus hits end, tossing his phone onto his coffee table and sitting back. He rubs his chest, wondering when he started caring enough for things to hurt him again. Magnus stands up, trying to shake himself out of this mood. 

Magnus flicks his fingers, his stereo turning on to an upbeat song. He fixes himself another drink, downing it quickly before flicking his arms, using his magic to push his couch back. His hips begins to sway back and forth, the music washing over him as the alcohol begins to do its job, muting his emotions. Magnus closes his eyes as his hands move from his hips, over his torso, and then up into the air above his head. He lets the music move his body until he can’t focus on anything but the movements, the flow, the beat. 

A knock on the door has a smile on his lips. He clicks his fingers, never missing a beat. The door pops open but instead of Simon, Clary walks into his loft. 

“What the hell are you doing?” she asks, confusion plain on her face, yet there’s a tiny glint of something else.

“Dance with me, Biscuit!” he calls, waving his hands towards her until his magic is flowing, electric blue from his fingers. It makes a wall behind Clary, pushing her forward into Magnus’ ready and open arms. 

Clary squeals as he twists her around, spinning her. Then he grips her tight in his hands before dipping her. When she’s right again, she lets out a musical laugh, a giant smile plastered across her face. 

“Are we gonna talk about what’s wrong?” she asks breathlessly as she begins to dance in front of him. 

“I’ve no idea what you could mean! I don’t have a single care in the world!”

“Ah,” Clary calls, taking Magnus’ hands and spinning him. “So we’re pretending nothing’s wrong and getting wasted instead. Very mundane way of treating our problems but I’m down!”

“Stop being so fucking wise and have a drink.”

Clary shrugs, turning towards Magnus’ drink table, pouring them each a drink. She watches with wide eyes as Magnus takes his entire drink back in one swallow. “Well fuck. Guess I need to catch up,” she murmurs before throwing her drink back as well. 

“I like you,” he says with a smile as the doorbell rings. 

Magnus points a finger at the door, using his magic to open it. Simon walks in, looking confused and nervous. He lifts his hand in an awkward wave. “Hey, guys.”

“Sheldon!” Magnus calls, using his magic to push Simon into the room with them, snapping his finger to make the music turn up a little more. “Glad you could make it!”

“It’s Simon,” Simon murmurs before looking to Clary. “Is he okay?”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “I’m right here.”

“He’s really not,” Clary says. “So tonight we’re forgetting that there’s Valentine, a possible war, and any other Shadow World drama! We’re getting drunk!”

“And we’re forgetting about any  _ relationship _ drama as well. Fuck Shadowhunters,” Magnus murmurs, his lips loser from the alcohol he’s already consumed. 

“I’m trying,” Clary says with a laugh. 

“Which one?” Magnus asks with a snort. 

Clary shrugs, a mischievous glint in her eyes. “Haven’t decided yet,” she says throwing a wink at Simon who shakes his head at her. 

Magnus precures a bottle of blood wine he’d been saving for when Raphael was around but decides he can share it for Simon instead. “I’ve never had anything like this before,” Simon murmurs, sipping the drink with a giant smile. 

“That’s because you’re still the baby of the clan, Sarah.”

Simon licks the blood from his top lip, staring over at Magnus. “Do you really not know my name?”

Clary snorts. “He’s messing with you.”

“Of course I know your name, Stephanie. You’re Raphael’s Dom. It’s my job to give you the shovel talk and make sure you don’t hurt my boy.”

“Please give him the shovel talk,” Clary says, excitement in her voice, her eyes glassy from the alcohol shine with amusement. “You’re so drunk your eyes are practically going cross but please, for me, give Simon the shovel talk.”

Magnus waves a hand at Clary, showing just how not drunk he is. If he stumbles a little bit, well, that’s because his floor isn’t completely flat. Obviously. “Simba. Please don’t hurt Raphael. He’s like a son to me and I dearly love him.”

“Not what I was expecting,” Simon murmurs to himself. 

“Plus I could literally kill you with a snap of my fingers and there wouldn’t even be a body to find.”

“There it is,” Clary whispers. 

Magnus flops down on the couch, letting his head rest against the back. He stares up at the ceiling. The couch moves as Simon and Clary each sit beside him. He puts a hand on each of their thighs, smiling that he has people here with him. 

“This is the start of a bad joke,” Magnus says, sitting up and reaching for his glass, frowning when he finds it empty. 

“What do you mean?”

“A vampire, a warlock, and a, well, a Clary all walk into a bar.”

Clary snorts, shaking her head. With a wave of his hand, three shot glasses appear in front of them. 

“So we’ve gotten to the ‘drowning my sorrows so hard we need shots’ time of the night?” Clary asks, elbowing Magnus in the ribs. 

“We could always play a drinking game instead,” Simon suggests with a smile. 

“I think I like you, Shitzu.”

Simon’s smile becomes more genuine, softer. “I think I like you too, Magnus. Thanks for taking care of Raphael. Ya know,” he says with a shrug. “Before I came along.”

“Oh, it was hardly a hardship,” Magnus says with a wave of his hand. “Warlocks can’t have children,” he confesses. “The Downworlders I take care of. The strays I pick up along the way,” he says, nudging them both, “they are my children. My family.”

“How does one come into the fold of this family?” Simon asks softly. 

Magnus taps his chin. “I suppose one could theoretically marry in.” Nodding his head, he turns towards Clary. “Or I suppose I could find them in a club, surrounded by Shadowhunters.”

“We need more alcohol if we’re gonna get this fucking sappy,” Clary announces before handing them each their shot glass. She taps each of their glasses before tossing the shot back with a grimace. 

Simon stares down at his glass, eyebrows wrinkled. “It’s plasma.”

“And why am I taking a shot of plasma?”

“Just do it. It’s the vampire equivalent to the hard stuff.”

Magnus smirks as Simon takes the shot, taking his own as well. “Holy shit!” 

Magnus stands up, turning towards Clary and Simon. “More dancing!” He grabs each of their hands, hauling Clary to her feet. “Milady,” he says with a nod before pulling up Simon. “Come on, Daddy!”

Everyone in the room freezes, staring at Magnus with wide eyes. Clary breaks the silence. “Eww.”

“Yeah,” Magnus agrees with a nod. “Never. Again.”

Simon shakes his head, walking over to the stereo. “I wish there was such a thing as brain bleach,” he whispers, hooking his phone up to Magnus’ system. “Just for that, you’re stuck listening to some of my own songs.”

“Maybe if you were a sub that wouldn’t have been so fucking weird,” Clary says with a shrug, beginning to sway as the music sounds through the loft. 

“And maybe if you weren’t my boy’s dad,” Simon adds with a wince. 

Magnus lets out a wistful sigh. Clary grabs him around the back of the neck, making him dance with her. “None of that. We’re ignoring, remember?”

“Easier said than done, Biscuit.”

“You know,” Simon starts, grabbing another glass of blood wine. “You’re very different than how Raphael described you.”

“How so?”

“He said you had walls in front of walls in front of walls all guarding your heart.”

Magnus frowns at Simon. “I used to,” he murmurs, more to himself than anyone else but of course, with Clary being so close hears. 

“It’s different with you two. I’m a dominant, I thrive on taking care of those who need me. You’re more like children than anything else.”

“That makes sense, I guess,” Simon ponders. 

“But Alec is different?” Clary asks, her voice soft and understanding. She guides them all to sit on the floor in a circle. 

Magnus lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling. “He is.”

“Did you tell him that?”

“Of course not,” Magnus says with a snort. “Do you really think that boy could handle knowing my true feelings. He shoves everything down so hard, holds his feelings so tight. I’d rather not break him.”

Simon hums. “He is really repressed. Think that’s a Shadowhunter thing?”

Magnus shrugs as Clary says, “I think it’s a Lightwood thing.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Magnus murmurs, flopping his hands against the ground dramatically. “I pushed too hard. Sometimes being a dominant is a real pain in the ass. You think you’re doing what’s best but really you’re just pushing away the one you want to pull closer.”

Simon sits up, looking down at Magnus. “Suck it up!”

“Excuse me?” The alcohol must be hitting him hard because there’s no way Simon just yelled at him like that. He blinks up at Simon who yes, is still there and still yelling at him. 

“I’m serious. Relationships take work, Magnus. Look at Raphael and I. I’m his dom but he’s my fucking clan leader. You think that’s easy to work through?” Magnus’ eye widen as he sees Simon grow serious. “You have all these walls in place, guarding your heart. But what if Alec is worth letting those walls down? Are you just gonna let him go because you had one fight?”

“You didn’t see his face.”

Clary rolls her eyes, sitting up as well, mirroring Simon’s position, both looking down at him. “It’s called a resting bitch face, Magnus. He always looks like that.”

Magnus closes his eyes, swallowing. “No. He was upset. He thought all I wanted was to play games with him.”

“Then prove him wrong. Magnus!  _ Fight,” _ Clary says, so much determination in her voice that Magnus finally looks back up. 

He slowly sits up. Magnus places his hand out in front of him, his palm facing up. Blue magic moves over his hand, manifesting a long box. Clary gasps, her hand over her mouth. 

“How long have you had that?” Simon asks, his eyes wide. 

“Since the night he stayed here. I made it while he was sleeping after having gone into subspace for the first time.” Magnus gently caresses the top of the box before flicking his wrist, putting it back in its place. “But I can’t. That’ll push him away for good.”

Clary leans back down, her head resting on Magnus’ belly. Simon does the same so they’re head to head, their feet facing away from each other. “Wow,” she whispers. “You got it bad.”

Magnus sighs. “I really do.”

“So,” Simon says seriously. “What are you gonna do about it?”

“Isn’t that the big question.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured we could all have a little break from the angst so here's some drunk Magnus. I love writing fun drunk scenes haha


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec uses Lydia to try to prove anyone can give him the submission he craves. He is proven wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers! 
> 
> I wanted to give a brief warning for this chapter. It has a little bit of self harm as Alec tries to sort through his thoughts, using pain to try and quiet his mind.   
> There's also a flogging scene between Alec and Lydia where Alec doesn't use his safeword even though he probably should have. 
> 
> Things are kinda angsty at the moment but I swear, this chapter is a turning point <3

Alec’s heart races as his right hand swings forward. The impact radiates through his hand, up his wrist, through his arm. The pain centers him. He pulls back quickly, following the hit with another, this time with his left hand. It’s therapeutic, hitting the bag over and over and over again. Alec finds a rhythm and sticks with it. He breathes heavily, his pants loud in the otherwise quiet training room. The thump of his hands hitting the punching bag ringing through the room. 

Alec tries to focus on his form but his mind wanders. And when his mind is allowed to wander it always seems to think about a certain warlock. The way he waves his magic around without a care in the world. The way he teased Alec until Alec had no choice but to tease right back. The way he always seems so in control. He thinks about the way Magnus looked at him with a mixture of hope and desperation, pleading with Alec to understand. Just thinking about those perfect kohled eyes has Alec missing his next move, too distracted to keep up his rhythm. 

Taking a step back, Alec runs his fingers through his sweaty hair, not caring that it’s probably sticking all over the place. He looks down at his fingers, finding them bruised and bleeding. Good, he thinks, hoping this little bit of pain will be enough. 

He goes back to his punching. This time, instead of pushing his thoughts away, Alec embraces them. Magnus is good. He’s beautiful. He’s generous. He took good care of Alec, gave him what he needed without demanding more than Alec could give. So why the hell is he pushing Magnus away?

Because of the complications of Magnus being a warlock and himself being a Shadowhunter? Maybe. Because he’s terrified? Absolutely. That’s what this all comes down to. Alec is scared out of his mind. Scared to actually need someone. Scared of not being perfect. Scared of not living up to the Lightwood name, all because he was born a submissive. 

Maybe the way Alec was feeling wasn’t real. Maybe there’s nothing special about Magnus. Maybe Alec finding subspace was a fluke. 

“Alec.” 

Alec stops punching. He steps back, sweat dripping down the sides of his face as he looks over at his sister. 

“Izzy,” he answers, his breathing labored. “What’s up?”

Izzy grips his wrist, looking down at his hands. “Alec. By the Angel,” she murmurs. “I think you broke at least three of your fingers. What the hell?”

“I was taking care of an itch,” he answers with a shrug. 

“If you needed something you could have come to me. I would have gladly put you down!”

Alec just shrugs again. He bites his lip looking at the ceiling. After a moment he says, “I needed the pain. I know pain isn’t really your thing so I came here instead.”

“Alec. Even if it’s not my thing it’s still something I could give you.”

“I could do it,” someone says, walking into the training room. Alec stares over at Lydia. 

“What?” Izzy asks, taking a protective stance in front of Alec. 

“I could help you,” Lydia says, ignoring Izzy and looking at Alec. “I enjoy giving pain and it seems you need it. I can give you the controlled pain you crave.”

“Fine,” Alec says through gritted teeth. This will just prove to himself that he doesn’t need Magnus. He can get what he needs from anyone. 

“I’ll be observing,” Izzy says, staying right by Alec’s side. 

Alec rolls his eyes. He takes a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling before looking at each woman. “Green.”

Izzy and Lydia stand on either side of Alec, eyeing one another before Lydia says, “green.”

“Green,” Izzy says back with a nod and a smile. 

With that settled, they make their way to Lydia’s room. He stands in the middle of the room, eyes to the floor and his arms behind his back, waiting. 

“You may sit there,” Lydia says to Izzy, nodding towards a chair in the corner. 

Alec closes his eyes. He focuses on his breathing, keeping it controlled as he waits. He can hear Lydia move around her room, pulling something from a suitcase before stepping in front of him. 

“Look at me,” she says, her voice sounding clinical. Alec looks up, meeting her eyes. “I want you to strip your shirt, kneel on the floor with your hands on the bed. I’m going to flog your shoulders, upper arms, and upper back. Color?”

“Green,” he says automatically. 

“Go ahead,” she says, turning her back to Alec and looking over at Izzy. “Safewords are the color system for everyone present. Understood?”

“Yes. Green,” Izzy says, crossing her legs and making herself comfortable in her chair. 

When Lydia turns back around, Alec is already in place on his knees, his head bowed. Alec starts for a moment when Lydia’s hands touch him. She begins massaging the areas she plans on flogging, preparing his muscles and skin for the pain. 

As much as Alec doesn’t want them to, his thoughts go back to Magnus. He compares Magnus’ hands to Lydia’s and finds himself disappointed. It tastes bitter in his mouth, hard to swallow. He tries to shake it off as Lydia begins hitting his shoulders. She uses a closed fist, getting the muscles used to the feel of blunt hitting. 

After that, Lydia steps back. After picking up the flogger, she runs the tails against his back, letting him know she’s there. Alec takes a deep breath, preparing himself for the sting. It comes quickly. A solid hit to his upper right shoulder before another hits the left side. It jolts through him, the pain. It’s exactly what he was craving. Yet isn’t quite right. He can’t put his finger on what’s wrong but he just grits his teeth, willing himself to sink into it.

Lydia continues flogging him. Sweat drips down his back and down his forehead. His teeth ache with how hard he’s clenching them. The room stays completely silent but for the sound of the flogger connecting with his skin. Fuck, the silence is unnerving, making Alec feel even more off balance. His fingers tighten against the bed sheets. 

His eyes sting with unshed tears, thinking of the way Magnus praised him during their scene, how he reminded Alec he was good. Alec tries to sink into the pain that Lydia is giving him but he can’t. Instead his muscles tense, fighting against the pain. This isn’t working. This isn’t right. 

There’s no way this is going to bring him into the subspace he desires. He grits and bears it as the blows continue to rain down on him. Why the fuck did he think this was a good idea? Why did he try to fight the pull inside him so hard? So what if Magnus is a warlock? Magnus treated him perfectly and with respect. He helped them at every turn regarding what’s going on with Valentine. He respected Alec’s limits. Alec is so stupid thinking he could get that anywhere with anyone. Magnus is special,  _ different. _ Alec can’t get what he needs just anywhere, he needs Magnus.

“Yellow,” Izzy says, breaking Alec out of his tormenting thoughts. His back is on fire, his muscles aching, sweat dripping into the marks Lydia left behind and stinging. The flogger finally stops and Alec sinks down against the bed, letting out a breath of  _ relief _ . 

“Yes, Isabelle?”

“I’d like to leave. You may continue if you need to but I can’t watch anymore.”

Alec leans back on his heels, looking up at Lydia. “Thank you, Lydia. But I’m good now. I’ve gotten my fill.”

Lydia nods. “Very well.” She pulls her stele free, gesturing towards Alec. “Would you like me to..?”

Alec shakes his head. “Need the ache for a bit yet. Thank you, though.”

Lydia turns her back to them, putting her flogger away. “Be prepared for a new mission in 15 minutes,” she says, dismissing them. 

As soon as they’re outside, Izzy smacking Alec’s chest with the back of her hand. “Why the fuck didn’t you call yellow or red in there, Alec? I saw how you were reacting.”

Alec shrugs, his steps never faltering. “Didn’t wanna stop.”

“Alec. For fuck’s sake. Were you really just not gonna stop her?”

“I don’t know,” he says honestly. “I just wanted pain.”

“No. You wanted to be good. But she didn’t give you what you needed, Alec. You need praise, to know whoever you’re with is proud of you. You need touch and praise and gentle control. Not just any dominant can give you that!”

Alec turns on his heel, facing his sister. “I know! You think I haven’t figured that out, Izzy! I get it.” He looks away for a moment before looking down at his sister, his thoughts scattered, his nerves frayed. “What if I already screwed it up?”

Izzy has the audacity to roll her eyes and smirk up at him. “Talk to him.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“It’s not. But it’s worth it. The day you came back to the Institute after spending the night with him. I’d never seen you so relaxed. So light. If he can do that in just one night then he’s worth holding on to.”

“Don’t let this go to your head,” he says with a little smile. “But I think you might be right.”

“Of course I am, big brother.”

After changing his clothes, Alec makes his way to where Lydia is expecting them. After bringing up a picture of a dead Shadowhunter, she turns away from the screen, looking at Alec, Izzy, and Jace. 

“One of our own was found dead early this morning. We found a vampire bite on their neck along with scratches that match those of a werewolf. The most worrying detail is their runes were cut from their bodies. I’d like each of you to take a Downworlder leader and interrogate them. See if there have been any reports of rogue Downworlders or problems that could have resulted in this. Izzy, you’ll take the Head Warlock, Magnus Bane. Jace, you’ll speak with the leader of the local vampire clan. Alec, you’ll need to contact Meliorn as a Seelie knight. I’ll call Luke and speak with him.”

Lydia turns, dismissing them without anything more. The three of them walk through the front door of the Institute, pausing to talk. 

“Trade with me,” Alec says, touching his sister’s forearm. 

“Fine. I’d rather talk with Meliorn anyway,” she says with a shrug. 

“Great. While you’re both probably getting laid, I’m stuck with Simon and Raphael,” Jace complains.

Izzy shrugs. “No one’s stopping you.”

Jace stammers before ignoring Izzy and adding, “who, by the way, are not going to appreciate being interrogated.”

“I actually have a plan for that,” Alec says, unease in his voice. His hands shake but he shoves them into his pockets, trying to ignore how poorly he’s beginning to feel. He hisses, his broken fingers protesting now that the adrenaline is leaving his body. “I don’t think we should interrogate them. We trust them enough to know they would never do this sort of thing.” Each of his siblings nod their heads in agreement. “We should see about setting up a meeting with all the heads. I’ll see if Clary can talk to Luke about being there as well. We have a sit down, see what everyone knows about the dead Shadowhunter and what’s going on with Valentine. We’ll be stronger all together instead of fighting. Plus, they should at least be made aware of everything, especially since they’re the ones being targeted. Well, until this morning I guess.”

Jace and Izzy stare at him. It makes his skin absolutely crawl, the silence, the judgement. “Say something!”

“It’s actually a really good idea,” Jace says. “I just never thought I’d see the day Alec Lightwood would purposely break the rules.”

Alec shivers, his skin breaking out in a cold sweat. “What can I say? I have more of a stake than most to stop what’s going on.”

“Why? Because you’re a sub or because you want to impress Magnus?” Jace asks. 

“Why can’t it be both,” Izzy butts in. She touches Alec’s shoulder. “Go talk to Magnus. Stay the night there if you can,” she whispers. “I’ll cover for you.”

“Thanks,” he murmurs. “Good luck with your respective chats. Text me if you need anything and don’t forget, you also have these,” he says, touching his tracking charm. They do the same before going their own ways. 

Alec takes off towards Magnus’ loft. It’s not until he’s outside Magnus’ door that he realizes why he feels so shitty. Fuck. He’s dropping. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec admits he needs Magnus.

Magnus lets out a heavy breath as he moves his hands in front of him, a ball of blue magic floating between them. He loves these moments. He stretches and works his physical muscles while also using his magic muscles, stretching them, forcing them to grow. He’s out on his balcony in nothing but a pair of black sweats as Clary and Simon continue to snooze on his couch. 

Their night spent in drunken misery was rather cathartic and Magnus feels lighter, more ready to take charge of his life and where he wants it to go. His limbs move with a fluidity he’s gained from honing his body and his magic for centuries. He lets his mind drift aimlessly as he moves, the cool air chilling his heated skin. Magnus sighs as he moves into his next stance. This is exactly what he needed. 

Sweat slowly drips from his forehead, down his neck, and slides down his chest, his back. His muscles burn from being forced into such tight, precise movements and Magnus revels in the feeling. 

There’s a timid knock on the door and Magnus smiles, already knowing who it is. With a flick of his wrist, the door opens and Alec silently walks in. Magnus continues his movements, finishing his practiced moves. With his back to Alec, he flicks the ball of magic towards the Shadowhunter, surprised when Alec only just barely dodges it. 

Magnus turns, looking at Alec and his stomach jolts. The Shadowhunter’s face is pale, a light sheen of sweat shines on his forehead and on his upper lip. Alec tries to stand still, waiting, but his muscles occasionally jerk, his eyes continuously flick around the room. 

“Sherman. Clary.” Magnus keeps his eyes on Alec as he wakes the two currently sleeping on his couch. They murmur and groan as they wake up, slowly sitting up. 

Clary rubs her eyes. “What’s going on?”

Alec clears his throat. “A Shadowhunter was found dead. His runes cut from his skin.” Even from here Magnus can see his hands are shaking where they’re shoved in Alec’s front pockets. “Would you be willing to speak with your father? I’m setting up a meeting with the heads of the Downworlders. The Clave want full interrogations but I think we can resolve this without such measures.”

Clary stands up, a look of surprise on her face as she looks at Alec. “Yeah. No problem.” She pauses, biting her bottom lip before asking, “Alec, are you okay?”

Alec’s entire body tenses as his eyes flit over to Magnus. “I’m fine,” he murmurs, looking down at the ground. “Simon,” Alec addresses the vampire. “You should head home as well. Jace is on his way to speak with Raphael and it might help to have you there as a buffer. I’m not so sure they really get along.” Simon gives Alec a funny look before nodding, a small grimace on my face. 

“Thanks for everything, Mangus,” Simon says with a flick of his wrist before he’s dashing out the door at vampire speed. 

Clary walks over, giving Magnus a hug before leaving as well. The room feels small and stifling. Magnus knows what’s happening right now, knows exactly what Alec is going through. He shudders, thinking about why he’d be dropping this bad. 

“Alexander.” 

Magnus watches Alec shiver, almost like his voice is a tangible caress. He takes his hands from his pocket and Magnus sucks in a sharp breath seeing how bruised and busted Alec’s fingers are. He closes his eyes before stepping over to the sofa. He picks up his discarded shirt, shrugging it on. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispers and Magnus freezes. Alec clears his throat. “I’m not. I’m not good at apologies. But you deserve one.” Magnus turns slowly, facing the Shadowhunter as he continues. “I’m sorry for pushing you away.” 

Magnus softens, wanting nothing more than to take care of Alec. But he’s terrified to push again. “What do you need?” he asks, leaning on the side of caution for once. 

Alec’s hands shake as he puts them behind his back, standing with his feet shoulder width apart. He clears his throat again. “I need you.” His eyes bore into the floor as he continues. “And not just because you’re a Dom. Magnus, I uh.. I do have feelings.” 

Magnus’ heart speeds up, pounding almost painfully against his ribs. Could this really be happening? He’s frozen in place as Alec squares his shoulder and walks towards Magnus, determination written all over his face. His hands find the front of Magnus’ open shift and he’s hauling Magnus forward. 

Magnus lets out a strangled noise at the back of his throat as Alec’s lips crash into his own. Magnus reciprocates immediately, his hands going around Alec’s back, pulling him forward. His head swims with pleasure and elation. Their lips move like they’ve been doing this for ages and Magnus sinks into the feeling. 

He’s not sure how long they kiss but eventually Alec pulls back. Magnus chases his lips and Alec indulges him, leaving one last kiss against his lips. They’re so close they’re breathing the same panted air. 

“That’s how I feel about you,” Alec whispers. “I don’t know what you could possibly see in me, but if you’ll have me, I’d like to kneel for you.” 

Magnus’ hand comes up, gently bracing against Alec’s cheek. “Let me spell this out for you,” he says, looking into Alec’s hazel eyes. “For almost a century, I’ve closed myself off from feeling anything from anyone. Man or woman. You’ve unlocked something in me, Alexander.”

Alec’s face lights up and Magnus’ heart flutters. “Now,” Magnus whispers, his thumb caressing Alec’s cheekbone, “what is it that you need right now?”

Alec takes a breath. “You.” His face flushes as he says it. Magnus feels how his body still quivers and shakes. 

“I’m here. Will you let me take care of you?”

“Please, Magnus.” He licks his lips. “I’m dropping.”

“Tell me why.”

Alec’s face drops, his eyes staring down at the floor. “I let Lydia flog me even though I knew it wouldn’t help.” He takes his hands away from the front of Magnus’ shirt, showing him his fingers. “And I lost a fight with a punching bag.”

Magnus gently cradles Alec’s fingers, surging magic into the appendages, healing them. Alec lets out a sigh. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs under his breath.

“Why are you sorry, Alexander?”

“I took pain that. That was only  _ yours _ to give. I’m sorry, Sir.”

Magnus closes his eyes, taking in a sharp breath through his nose. Fuck. The words wash over him and his body lights up in a way it hasn’t in over a century. This Shadowhunter will be the death of him.

“I’m not punishing you for this. We weren’t together yet.”

Alec shakes his heads, his eyes wide and pleaded. “But I still knew, Magnus. I knew better.”

“I won’t be punishing you. But I promise I’ll take care of you.” He pauses before asking, “do you trust me?”

“I do.”

“We’re going to go back to my bedroom. You’re going to lay over my lap while I spank you. It’s not going to be sexual in the slightest but it’ll be what you need. I’m going to bring you into subspace so you’ll stop dropping. Color?”

By the time he’s finished talking, Alec’s breathing is coming quicker. He jerks his head up and down before breathing out, “green, Sir.”

“And how would you feel about something sexual tonight, Alexander?”

Magnus watches as Alec’s cheeks flush and his pupils widen. He bites his bottom lip for a moment before whispering, “green. I want you to touch me, Magnus.”

Magnus brushes Alec’s bangs away from his forehead. “And I will. If you’re a good boy.” Alec shivers. “Now come on, let’s get you to bed and take care of you.”

“Thank you, Magnus. Thank you,  _ Sir. _ ” 

And will Magnus ever get used to hearing those beautiful words from Alec? His hand itches, his heart races, and his stomach flips. One of his hands gently touches the small of Alec’s back, guiding him forward.

“Strip down to your boxers,” Magnus says once they’re in his bedroom. As Alec strips, he steps over to his dresser and removes his ear cuff. He’s still in his sweatpants from working out. He tosses away his shirt, realizing he hadn’t even zipped it shut before Alec was kissing him. As the thought crosses his mind, Magnus can’t help but smile. He feels like he’s on cloud nine as excitement thrums just under his skin. 

Magnus walks over to the bed, sitting against the headboard, his legs stretched out in front of him. He smiles as he beckons Alec forward. “Over my lap, Sweetheart.”

Alec swallows before nodding. He crawls onto the bed. He pauses for a moment before sighing, laying his body down. His hips fall against Magnus’ lap, his chest laying across the side of the bed. Magnus snaps his fingers, conjuring a pillow for Alec to bury his face in. He slowly pulls Alec’s boxers down, just below his cheeks. 

“This isn’t a punishment,” Magnus reminds him. “But it won’t be for pleasure either. Make as much noise as you wish but after each strike, I’d like you to say ‘thank you’. Do you understand?”

“I understand, Sir.”

Magnus smiles, his hand gently caressing Alec’s lower back, using his magic to heal the long red marks Alec’s flogging left. Once Alec is relaxed and ready, Magnus says, “then let’s begin.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finally gets what he needs.

“Thank you,” bursts through Alec’s lips as the first strike lands. Alec’s right ass cheek flares with heat. He doesn’t have to wait long before his other cheek is radiating with the same pain. “Thank you.” The next strike lands just below his cheeks, where his ass meets his thighs. It’s a sensitive strip of skin and stings even worse. “Thank you,” he pants out, burying his face against the pillow Magnus left for him. 

As the blows continue to land, Alec’s body tenses, fighting against the pain. His mind is slowly becoming foggy around the edges but there’s something holding him back, something stopping him from falling over the edge. Another slap lands and Alec’s voice cracks as he calls out, “thank you.”

Magnus palm rubs against his ass, massaging the overly heated skin. “You’re doing so well, Alexander.” Magnus’ voice washes over him, soothing his frayed nerves. His hands have stopped shaking and his body is beginning to feel looser, ready for more. “But I need you to trust me. Trust me to take care of you, sweetheart.” Alec makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat. He trusts Magnus. He really does. “Let go.”

The words are punctuated with another spank and it’s like the damn breaks. Alec murmurs out a ‘thank you’ before burying his face against the pillow. His eyes begin to pour as his body goes completely lax under Magnus’ hands. 

“Thank you,” comes out as a choked sob, forcings its way out of his throat. His hands fist the pillow, his healed knuckles turning white. His teeth clench as his eyes continue to pour. 

“That’s it,” Magnus murmurs, continuing his work of tanning Alec’s ass. “That’s perfect, Alexander. Let it all out.”

Alec whimpers, feeling more taken care of than he ever has before. He puts all of his trust into Magnus’ hands. “Thank you.” Now his voice is nothing more than a whisper, barely audible even to his own ears. The pain slowly morphs, the endorphins making him high. The tears continue to silently flow down his cheeks but now they’re not from pain, or holding himself back. They’re cathartic, cleansing. The tears are washing away the insecurities and regrets of the day, leaving Alec wrung out but feeling better. It’s like his insides completely shatter before slowly falling back into the correct place, mending. 

“Thank you,” Alec slurs out, his mind slowly going to that place only Magnus can take him. 

Alec isn’t sure how long he floats like that. He’s not asleep but he’s not really awake. He’s just here, with Magnus, in this moment. He thinks he continues to say his obligatory thank you’s but he’s not sure his mouth is working. If it is working, there’s a grin on his lips, of that he’s pretty sure. 

“Such a good boy, Alexander. Thank you for letting me take care of you. Absolutely stunning.” Magnus’ voice floats in and out of his head. It makes him feel safe. And treasured. Alec is sure he hears Magnus snap his fingers before something cool is being rubbed into his butt, his flaming cheeks soothed. A sigh leaves Alec’s lips, which are still fixed in a smile. 

“Thank you,” Alec whispers once more.

Magnus is gentle as he lays Alec down on the bed. Alec lays on his left side, his limbs only moving when Magnus moves them for him. His entire body is lax, a puddle of Shadowhunter goo. 

Alec’s entire back is warm from Magnus’ presence as the Warlock spoons up behind him. His left arm is under Alec’s head, his hand curled up to play with his hair. Alec leans into the touch, sighing softly at how good it feels to be touched like this, so gently. 

“You took that so well, Sweetheart. You were amazing.” Magnus other hand comes around to Alec’s front, gently stroking up his stomach. His fingers gently pet against Alec’s chest hair and Alec’s cock starts to take notice, slowly filling with blood and plumping. 

“You are so  _ good _ , Alexander,” Magnus says into his shoulder, his warm breath fanning over Alec’s skin. 

Alec shivers, leaning back even harder, needing to feel him against his entire back until there’s no space between them. His shoves his ass back, hissing as his ass flames again with pain. Magnus shushes him and Alec sinks even further. 

“I’m going to give you a reward now, Alec.”

Alec tries to blink his eyes open but they’re cakey after crying. Somehow, he finds his left hand moving, gently finding Magnus’ hand on his chest. He links their fingers together, squeezing before slurring out, “thank you, Sir.”

Magnus squeezes back and Alec drops his hand. His body has a pleasant buzz floating just under his skin. Magnus’ hand against his skin is like a hot brand, claiming Alec as his own and it makes the Shadowhunter moan. 

When Magnus’ hand finds the waistband to Alec’s boxers, Alec gasps, his hips pushing forward without his permission. Magnus chuckles against the back of his neck before sliding that hand lower, right into the front of Alec’s boxers. 

“By the Angel,” Alec gasps out as Magnus’ warm palm wraps around his dick. It’s the first time something other than his own hand has touched his cock. It’s maddening. Overwhelming. Absolutely perfect. 

“You’ve been such a good boy, Alexander,” Magnus whispers against the back of his neck. He lays an open mouth kiss to the skin and Alec shudders. “So, so good. You look so beautiful like this, all stretched out. Just for me.”

Alec whimpers, nodding his head in agreement. This is only for Magnus. No one else. His mind continues to float as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over his body. With another snap of his fingers, Magnus’ hand becomes slick as he slowly strokes Alec’s erection. The movements are so slow and if Alec was in his right mind he would be driven mad, but like this, sunk in subspace, it’s perfect. In this space, he has nothing to worry about because Magnus is in charge. Magnus is taking care of him. 

Magnus’ hand continues to move. Up and down. Up and down. His thumb presses into Alec’s slit before circling around his head. Alec’s hips pitch forward, thrusting into Magnus warm, slick hand but as soon as the action happens, Magnus’ hand is gone. 

“Hold still for me, Sweetheart,” Magnus says, returning his hand to Alec’s cock. “Hold still and let me pleasure you.” Alec groans, doing his best to hold still as he’s told, allowing his pleasure to  _ belong _ to Magnus fully. “That’s it,” Magnus whispers, awe tinting his voice. “Amazing. Doing so well for me, Alexander.”

Alec keens as Magnus’ hand tightens slightly around him, lightning bolts of pleasure running up and down his spin. He can feel Magnus’ answering hardness against his lower back, confirming just how much he’s enjoying this as well. His submission is heady, taking over completely in a way he’s never experienced before. Alec is positive that if Magnus asked anything of him in that moment, he would say yes, no matter what. Yet, he knows he can trust Magnus to never ask for more than Alec would be comfortable with. He  _ trusts _ Magnus. 

“There you go, Sweetheart,” Magnus says before kissing along the side of Alec’s neck. He takes his time, licking across the sensitive skin before biting down, sucking the skin between his teeth, worrying it until there’s no doubt a bruise being left behind. The idea of Magnus  _ marking _ him has Alec crying out, his cock dribbling precome. 

“Please,” he hoarsely gasps out, his voice cracking. 

“Alexander, you’ve done so well tonight. So perfect.” Magnus’ other hand grabs the top of Alec’s hair, tugging on the strands exactly how Alec loves. He’s so close. Right on the edge of climax. 

“Please,” he tries again, desperation coloring his voice. 

Magnus fingers tight in his hair just as his mouth bites down again. Alec’s body tenses and his balls draw up tight. “Be a good boy and come for me, Alexander.”

Those are the magic words. Alec’s body bows as his orgasm is ripped out of him. His cock explodes, spurt after spurt gushing from his dick. Magnus’ hand continues to move, pumping, milking him entirely dry. 

“So incredibly beautiful,” Magnus murmurs, peppering Alec’s shoulder and neck with gentle kisses. “You continue to amaze me.”

Alec’s body goes completely limp, his mind blissfully silent. Magnus continues to murmur quiet words of praise as exhaustion overcomes him and within another moment, Alec is asleep. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up happy. Then Alec makes him even happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers!! <3  
> Tomorrow is my best friend's birthday so I'll be posting a long fic (filled with delicious smut and kink) for her birthday tomorrow. Which means TODAY you'll be getting an update!! I hope you enjoy <3

Magnus feels a sense of dejavu come over him as he sits against his headboard. This time though, he doesn’t hold himself back. With one hand holding his coffee, the other buried in Alec’s thick hair, Magnus sips his coffee, watching the Shadowhunter sleep. 

Alec turns on his side, facing Magnus, his arm coming around Magnus’ hips, his face snuggling against his side. A small smile plays on Magnus’ lips as Alec squeezes around him, unconsciously trying to get impossibly closer. What they did last night was nothing short of amazing. To see Alec give up control, to fully sink into subspace was breathtaking and Magnus feels so fucking  _ honored _ to have been allowed to see it. Magnus’ dick hardens as he thinks about the reward he gave Alec, touching him and pleasuring him was so much better than he ever dreamed. 

Magnus takes a final sip before placing his coffee on his bedside table and sliding down against the bed until he and Alec are face to face. His hand touches Alec’s face, his thumb gently moving Alec’s bangs away from his face. The Shadowhunter’s eyes twitch as he slowly wakes up. 

With held breath, Magnus waits for Alec’s reaction. 

Alec’s eyes widen as they open, his face staying neutral. Magnus’ heart speeds up as he waits. Slowly, Alec pulls the blankets up, eyes never leaving Magnus’. The blankets continue to move until Alec’s face is buried, only the very top of his head peeking out the top. 

“And a good morning to you as well, Alexander,” Magnus says, amusement lacing his voice. 

Alec groans in answer before peeking his eye out. Even though Magnus can only see the one hazel eye, he can tell Alec is smiling wide at him. “Morning.”

“Do you plan on coming out?”

Alec shrugs, the blanket fort over him moving along with him. “I’m pretty sure everyone already knows I’m gay.”

Magnus freezes, his eyes narrowing. “Did you just make a joke?”

Alec pulls the blankets away. “No? I really am gay. And Jace and Izzy know it.” 

“That’s not,” Magnus starts but cuts himself off with a huff of amusement. He leans forward, his eyes on Alec’s lips, projecting his intentions. When Alec’s face lights up, Magnus keeps going, touching their lips gently together. Everything about this man pulls Magnus’ walls down, one by one. The only thing Magnus can do is hope it won’t be a mistake in the end. 

Alec’s hands are nervous as they reach forward, touching Magnus’ hip. Magnus rewards him by opening his mouth for Alec’s tongue. His touches are tentative, nervous, questioning. It’s so fucking endearing, so precious and Magnus loves every second of it. 

Magnus makes a noise at the back of his throat as their tongues tentatively touch. Alec’s hand tightens around his hip, digging in and no doubt leaving little finger shaped bruises behind. The slick slide of their lips is all consuming, lightning runs up and down Magnus’ spine. 

Alec pushes his hips forward. He makes a noise of pleasure that Magnus swallows with his own mouth as their erections bump against each other. Magnus’ cock violently twitches at the feeling, the hard evidence of how much Alec  _ wants _ him. Fuck. 

It’s all too much. Alec’s lips against his own, their cocks touching, their limbs exploring. His breathing speeds up, his heart races. One moment he’s kissing Alec and the next he’s sitting up, facing away from the Shadowhunter. 

“Did I?” Alec whispers, sitting up. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No such thing,” Magnus says easily, trying to ease Alec’s worries. Alec’s hand lays against his shoulder, the touch warming. “I just got a little overwhelmed for a moment. I’m supposed to be in charge, be in control. But with you,” Magnus says with a sigh, turning towards Alec with a self deprecating smile on his face. “With you everything is different. Everything is  _ more _ ,” he says for a lack of better word. 

Alec stares into his eyes. Instead of finding freight, or disgust, all Magnus can find is adoration. Alec’s hand comes up, gently holding his cheek, his eyes flicking back and forth between his unglamored cat-like eyes. “Magnus,” Alec breathes. “They’re beautiful.” Magnus’ hand comes up, holding Alec’s hand even tighter against his face. “You are beautiful.”

And how is Magnus supposed to react to that other than to dive down and kiss Alec again. This time Magnus doesn’t hold himself back, he pours every ounce of affection and desire into the kiss. He throws a leg over Alec’s waist, his right hand touching Alec’s stomach and chest. They’re both in their boxers and the feel of so much skin touching has Magnus’ dick leaking precum.

Alec’s hand slides up his thigh and Magnus’ skin breaks out in goosebumps. He thrusts his hips forward, groaning as it slides against Alec’s hip. Magnus buries his hand in the side of Alec’s hair, his thumb caressing the skin right behind his ear. 

“Magnus,” Alec murmurs before he’s pushing forward. He shoves Magnus flat on his back before sliding over Magnus’ body. He opens his thighs, allowing Alec the space to lay between them. 

Magnus pulls Alec back down, forcing their lips together once more. Alec nips at his bottom lip and it forces a groan from Magnus. He’s not sure what’s come over Alec but he loves it, loves seeing the boy find his confidence, taking exactly what he wants. It’s perfect. 

One of Alec’s hands slide up the side of his thigh before pulling Magnus’ leg higher, throwing it over the back of Alec’s hip. Magnus’ back arches, wanting more friction, moaning as his dick pushes against Alec’s. 

Alec buries his face against Magnus’ neck, his panted breathes causing Magnus to shiver. “Is this okay?” Alec whispers. 

Magnus grabs Alec by his face, a hand on each cheek, forcing the Shadowhunter to look at him. “This is more than okay, Alec. We can do as little or as much as you feel comfortable with.”

Alec’s fingers dig into Magnus’ hip. “I want this. I want you.”

Magnus nods his head, his face breaking into a wide smile. “I want you too, Alexander.”

Alec leans back down, peppering the side of Magnus’ throat with open mouth kisses. Alec rides his hips down, sucking in a sharp breath as their erections rub against each other. His hips pick up a steady rhythm, their arousals rising higher and higher with every thrust. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Alec murmurs into Magnus’ shoulder. 

“You’re doing great so far. Just do what feels good, Alexander. Trust yourself.”

Alec pulls back far enough to kiss Magnus’ lips before asking, “can I take your boxers off?”

Magnus nods his consent, swallowing as Alec quickly rids them of the small amount of clothing they have on. This time when he lays back down between Magnus’ legs, they both let out matching noises of pleasure. The feel of their bare cocks touching for the first time has Magnus throwing his head back against the pillows, his body tensing with pleasure. 

“Oh shit,” Alec moans, his hips thrusting down hard against Magnus, like he can’t hold himself back. Magnus sits back, loving how Alec chases his own pleasure. Sweat drops from the side of Alec’s head, hitting Magnus’ chest. 

“Yes, Alexander. Yes,” Magnus chants, his hips riding against Alec’s. His hands find Alec’s back, digging his nails in, leaving marks. Fuck. Marking Alec like this has Magnus’ cock dripping precum between them, further slicking their way. 

Alec’s mouth finds Magnus’ pulse point. He licks before biting down, worrying the skin between his teeth. “Fuck, Alec. Right there. So good, Sweetheart.”

“Magnus,” Alec whispers brokenly as his hips stutter. A moment later, Magnus feels a wet warmth on his stomach. Knowing Alec had come, marking him with his seed has Magnus’ own climax rushing over him. 

“Fuck,” he cries out as his dick explodes, adding more cum to the pool on his belly. Alec’s hips give a few more gentle thrusts, both of them riding out their pleasure before he goes still. 

Magnus cradles Alec’s head as he kisses him. He pushes his tongue into Alec’s mouth, coaxing gentle, lazy kisses back and forth. Alec sighs into the kiss, his body plaint and lax where it lays over Magnus’. 

“That was perfect, Alexander,” Magnus whispers against Alec’s lips, wanting to make sure Alec knows exactly how much Magnus enjoyed. Alec’s cheeks flush beautifully, his lips a gentle smile. 

“Thank you,” Alec says back, his eyes darting back and forth between Magnus’. 

Magnus’ chest feels so full in the moment. If he had a memories demon nearby, he’d bottle this moment up so he could replay it over and over and over again. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus cleans up the sticky mess between them before wrapping his arms around Alec’s back, holding him close. 

“What time is it?” Alec murmurs. And just like that, their little bubble is burst. “The others should be here soon to discuss a plan,” his voice slowly taking on that authoritative edge Alec gets when talking about his Shadowhunter responsibilities. As the words flow, Alec’s body slowly loses that lax feel, his walls slowly coming back up around himself. “We should really get ready.”

Alec slowly peels himself away from Magnus, sliding his boxers back on. Magnus sighs. “You’re not just using this as a distraction so you can get away from talking about this, are you?”

Alec’s body tenses. He doesn’t even turn around to look at Magnus and that is answer enough. “You realize I’m not going to let you get away with that, right?”

Alec finally turns around, his shirt in his hands. “I’m not hiding.”

“Don’t push me away.”

Alec shakes his head. “I’m not. I just need time to get used to this.” Alec slips his shirt over his head, tugging it down into place. “I never dreamed of having something like this, Magnus. I always just assumed I would never have what I wanted. What I needed.” He shakes his head, finally looking up at Magnus. “Not until I met you.”

Magnus smiles. “Thank you for being honest with me.”

Alec fidgets with his fingers, pinching them together before shaking them and putting them behind his back. “I heard relationships. They uh. They take effort.”

Magnus stands on his knees, touching Alec’s forearm. “I’m all for effort.”

Alec finally smiles, the worry lines all falling away. He leans down, kissing Magnus so, so gently. Before more can happen, there’s a knock on the door, no doubt everyone showing up for their little morning meeting. 

“It seems business awaits,” Magnus murmurs against Alec’s lips. He straightens, giving Magnus a private smile before walking out of the bedroom to greet the others. Magnus summons the collar into his palm, touching it gently before sighing and getting himself ready. What is this Shadowhunter doing to him?


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec puts his plan into action to unite the Downworlders and Shadowhunters.

Alec takes a deep breath before opening the door for his sister and Meliorn. They’re the last two to arrive. He leads them into the living area where everyone else is already seated. 

“Alec,” Izzy says, grabbing his arm and holding him back. “You seem better.”

Alec looks down at the ground, a smile playing on his lips. “I am. Feeling better that is. Yeah.”

“You seem-”

“What? I seem what, Izzy?” Nerves make his back straighten as he holds his hands behind his back. She smiles up at him. 

“You seem happy, Alec.” 

All of the air leaves his lungs as he sinks back into a casual stance. He looks at the ground as his cheeks warm. 

“I am. And I just feel.” He shakes his head. “I don’t know. Right?”

Izzy stares at him a moment, assessing him before nodding. “I’m glad. You deserve it, Alec.”

He gives her a warm smile before following her into the living area. Magnus had switched things up in the living area, placing a big round table in the middle of the room. There’s a seat open right next to Magnus, waiting for him. He looks around, finding Raphael sitting on Simon’s lap instead of his own seat, Jace sitting beside him, smiling at whatever Simon is saying. 

As Alec walks up, his eyes fall to the floor beside Magnus’ chair. What would it be like to kneel beside Magnus? To be on his knees, leaning his head against Magnus’ thigh as the Warlock played with his hair. He wants it. His eyes find Magnus’, asking permission. 

Magnus pushes the chair out beside him with his foot, nodding to sit down. Alec is surprised he doesn’t feel an ounce of disappointment. He didn’t get what he wanted but Magnus is still calling the shots, still taking care of Alec. It feels good to be taken care of. 

“So,” Raphael starts, looking around the table. “What’s this meeting about?”

Alec looks around the table. To his left is Clary, then Maia, then Luke, then Izzy who’s beside Meliorn who’s beside Jace. He looks at each of them before taking a deep breath. 

“I felt it was necessary to call this meeting. You all should know what’s going on, regardless if the Clave finds it necessary.” All of the Downwolder’s watch with open suspicion but a warm hand touches his thigh. It helps settle his nerves. “Valentine is targeting submissions. Namely, Downworlder submissives.”

Meliorn, who’s always so indifferent straightens in his seat. Everyone in the room waits for Alec to continue. 

“To make matters worse, Shadowhunters are turning up dead. Their runes literally cut from their skin.”

“Shit,” Raphael hisses. He shakes his head. “That’s not something we would do. Once upon a time, Shadowhunters hunted us for sport. They took our fangs.” He nods toward Maia and Luke. “Our fur. And in return, we cut their runes. But after everything we’ve been through, after the war, all of that ended.”

“It’s true,” Luke adds. “This is barbaric.” 

“The Clave obviously wanted us to interrogate you all, see if there was any way you or your people could have done this.” Alec raises his hand when he hears Maia growl. “But we all know you. We all trust you. This was our team’s assignment but I’m making a new assignment.”

“You?” Meliorn says, disbelief clear in his voice. “You’re the most rule abiding Shadowhunter in this room.”

“I’m aware.”

“So what’s your plan, Alec?” Jace asks, giving him an encouraging look. Knowing his parabatai is behind him helps just as much as the warm presence of Magnus’ hand. 

“The Clave wants our team to ‘keep an eye on you all’. But what if we went a step further. We’re expected to do patrols, finding whoever is kidnapping these Shadowhunters. Why don’t we pair up and do patrols together? It’ll keep us all accountable while keeping each other safe.”

Alec watches as Jace’s eyes flick over to Simon and Raphael before turning back to Alec. “I think it’s smart. We’ll be taking care of two birds with one stone while keeping the Clave off our cases.”

Alec looks around the table, Meliorn, Luke, and Maia all giving their nods of assent. When he looks over at Magnus, the Warlock’s eyes shine with pride and it fills Alec’s chest with approval, with warmth. 

“Let’s keep the lines of communication open and keep everyone up to date with what’s going on with Valentine. Alone,” Alec says, looking at the Downworlder leaders again before looking at his sibling, “we are strong. But if we come together, we’re unstoppable.”

Clary bumps her shoulder with him. “Dude,” she says with a huff. “That was really cheesy.”

Everyone around the table joins in on Clary’s amusement. Alec’s chest feels light. Lighter than it has in a long time. When he looks over at Magnus, he gives him a smile before finding his hand under the table and lacing their fingers together. 

~~~

It’s later, after all the plans have been made, the teams squared away that Alec finds his way to Magnus’ kitchen. He’s about to step in when he hears Jace’s voice. 

“Magnus.”

Alec knows he shouldn’t. He knows he should turn away, walk back to the others and let them talk. But instead he pulls out his stele, activating his hearing enhancement rune and his soundless rune. When he looks around the corner, they’re both staring out onto the balcony. Magnus snaps his fingers, a little smile on his face. 

“I spoil them,” Magnus says with a shrug. “I can’t help it. It’s the only way to win them over.”

Jace crosses his arms over his chest, looking at Magnus. The look he’s giving the Warlock is hard. “I guess when you put your mind to it, you can win over just about anyone, huh?”

Alec’s heart pounds violently against his ribs as he waits for Magnus’ reaction. His finger finds the skin between his finger and thumb, pinching it hard. 

“You’re talking about Alec.”

Magnus turns away from Jace for a moment, hopping up onto the counter. 

“Look,” Jace says. “I’ve been there. It’s a whirlwind that burns so fast all it can do is flame out.” Jace’s jaw clenches and unclenches. 

Magnus shakes his head. “Is that what you think this is? A fling?”

Alec’s hands sweat. There’s a roaring in his ears as he waits for them to continue, their eyes on nothing but the other. 

“I don’t know what it is,” Jace confesses, looking annoyed. “But I know my brother. He’s sensitive. And now that you guys have taken things to the next level.”

Alec’s cheeks flame. How the fuck could Jace know that? 

Magnus finally looks away from Jace. “He told you.”

“No,” Jace says quickly. “He didn’t have to. We’re parabatai.” Magnus gives him a look and Jace quickly shakes his head. “No. No, no, no. It’s not. It’s not like that.” He takes a moment and looks up at Magnus. “I can sense that he’s  _ happy _ . He’s more at ease with his secondary gender. Look,” Jace murmurs. “It’s simple, okay? I’m never gonna let anyone hurt him.”

Magnus’ face breaks into a smile. He leans forward before saying, “well then, we have that in common.”

They’ve seemed to come to some agreement. Alec isn’t sure if he should be frustrated with Jace for giving Magnus the shovel talk or if he should be impressed with Magnus’ patience with dealing with his parabatai. He’s about to slip away when he Jace looks over at him. Alec’s heart stops, waiting for Jace to call him out but instead he winks before turning back to Magnus. 

“Now that the serious shit is out of the way, why don’t I tell you all the embarrassing stories from Alec’s childhood?”

Alec walks into the room, glaring at Jace. “That won’t be necessary. I think Raphael and Simon were looking for you. They wanted to say goodbye before they left.”

Jace’s face flushes ever so slightly and Alec can hear his heart speed up because of his activated runes. “Thanks,” Jace murmurs, squeezing Alec’s shoulder as he goes. 

“Hmm,” Magnus hums beside him, both of their eyes on the door that Jace just left through. 

Alec steps between Magnus thighs and the Warlocks eyes immediate move back over to Alec’s face. His smile is warm as they look at each other. “What was all that about?”

Magnus’ hand comes up, caressing Alec’s cheek. It makes his skin prickle pleasantly. “Just your lovely brother giving me the shovel talk. I expect the same from Isabelle as well eventually.”

Touching Magnus still feels so new, so forbidden. Alec has been repressing these types of feelings for so long that even this innocent touch has his stomach buzzing with adrenaline. Feeling bold, Alec turns his head, kissing the middle of Magnus palm. 

“Don’t let them scare you away,” he whispers. 

“I’m not sure anything can do that, Alexander.”

Alec smiles. It’s a full smile, one that splits his face in two. That buzzing intensifies by a hundred and it takes everything in him not to pinch his finger, not to bite his lip, not to feel some sort of pain to make sure this moment is real. “I’m glad.”

“I’m so very proud of you,” Magnus murmurs and the praise fills Alec’s chest to bursting. 

For the first time in his life, he whispers back, “thank you. I’m proud of me, too.” 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone but Alec and Magnus go out on a hunt.

**Alec**

Alec steps into the door of Magnus’ loft, excitement and nerves playing havoc on his stomach. His hands shake but he shoves them into his pockets. It’s been two weeks since all of this started. Since he and Magnus started dating, started doing scenes together. Just the other night Alec had sorted Magnus’ large collection of books alphabetically as Magnus sipped his scotch and watched, murmuring praises as Alec went. Alec didn’t even know he would enjoy that sort of submission but with Magnus, Alec sunk into it with ease and excitement. 

The patrols have been going well, the Downworlders and Shadowhunters forging bridges and alliances. 

With all of that off his mind and shoulders, Alec has decided he’s  _ ready _ . Which is why his hands are shaking and his stomach is in knots. 

“Hello, Darling,” Magnus greets, swaying into the room, filling it up with his presence. Alec smiles, just like every other time his eyes meet Magnus’. 

Before he loses his nerve, he surges forward, pulling Magnus into a kiss. His hands cup the Warlock’s face, intent and want plainly broadcasted through his lips. 

“Hey,” Magnus says as he pulls back, a wide smile on his face. “What’s going on?”

Alec ignores him, diving down into another kiss. He pushes his body forward until they’re chest to chest. He licks at the seam of Magnus’ mouth but the Warlock pulls back again. 

“Hey, slow down, Sweetheart.” Alec bites his lip, his face red with embarrassment. He steps back, giving Magnus room. “What’s gotten into you?”

Alec looks down at his feet for a moment before looking back up into Magnus’ eyes. “I just. I just thought maybe we could, you know? Take the next step?”

“The sex step?”

“Yeah.”

 

**Jace**

Jace twirls his blade in his hand as they walk. Raphael and Simon walk beside him, both vigilant, both ready. 

A hand on Jace’s forearm stops him. The icy fingers chilling his skin, causing him to break out in goosebumps. “I smell something,” Raphael says, squeezing Jace’s arm before stepping away. 

Simon turns his nose up, his face scrunching up in concentration in a way Jace shouldn’t find adorable but secretly does. “There’s blood.”

Jace’s body tenses. He activates his soundless rune as he goes, his steps silent. They’re in a storage area, crates lined up and down in rows. He follows the vampires as they move, following the scent trail. 

They turn a corner and find someone hunched over a body. When Jace gets close enough, he realizes the body is another Shadowhunter, their runes stripped once again. He lifts his blade, readying to strike the figure when a whip coils around his wrist, pulling his blade from his grip.

Meliorn stands up, turning towards Jace. When Jace follows the path of the whip, he finds Izzy at the other end. “My bad,” Jace murmurs, shrugging towards Meliorn who nods at him. 

“The body’s still fresh,” Meliorn says. “Whoever did this is still close by.”

Simon walks over to Jace, grabbing his wrist, turning it this way and that to make sure he’s okay. “I’m fine,” Jace says with a roll of his eyes but he can’t deny the way it makes his chest warm. 

Simon nods before turning back towards the others. Jace, being Jace, decides to wander a bit, see if he can’t pick up something that Izzy and Meliorn missed. He comes across a small child, who happens to be blue?

“Can you help me?” the little boy says, his eyes filling with tears. Jace looks around, finding no one else around. 

“Of course, buddy,” he says, holding out his hand. The little boy takes it before gesturing with his hands, creating a portal under his feet. His body feels like a jolt of electricity goes through him and suddenly, Jace is falling. 

 

**Magnus**

“Magnus,” Alec says, his eyes shining. “I want this. I want you.”

“Alexander,” he starts, taking another step back to seperate them. “Sex changes things. I don’t wanna lose you.”

“You’re not gonna lose me, Magnus. Just because I’ve never done this before-”

Magnus cuts him off. “It’s not that. It’s just. You’re not the only one vulnerable.”

Realization seems to flow over Alec’s face as he steps up, pulling Magnus into his arms. They hold each other tight, swaying gently back and forth. “Are you sure?” Magnus whispers. 

Alec nods. He pulls back enough to look into Magnus eyes, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. “Yeah. I umm. I’d like to cash in my favor now. From that bet I won.”

Magnus smiles right back. This is an unexpected surprise. “Would you like to be in control tonight, Alexander?” his voice coming out in a pur. “Boss me around. Tell me what to do?”

Alec shakes his head, a smile on his face. “I thought we could just do what feels good,” he says, mirroring Magnus’ words the first time they were physical together. 

Magnus pulls Alec by the front of his shirt towards his bed room. Alec follows quickly behind, slapping Magnus’ ass to hurry him up. Magnus lets out a startled laugh as he closes his bedroom door only to have his back pressed up against it as soon as it clicks shut. Alec’s lips connect with his and it’s overwhelming to realize the full extent of Alec’s desire for him. All that attention on nothing else but Magnus. It’s heady and so, so fucking good. 

Alec trips a little as he kicks his feet out of his boots and they laugh into each other’s mouths. Magnus can’t remember a time sex had ever felt this fun, this carefree. He pulls at Alec’s shirt, tugging it over his head quickly, sucking in a sharp breath at seeing Alec’s bare chest. Of course he’s seen it before but Magnus is always overwhelmed by how fucking sexy this man is.  _ His _ man. 

Alec grabs Magnus’ hips, turning them and walking backwards towards the bed. Magnus’ hands grip Alec’s ass, the Shadowhunter moaning, no doubt feeling the ache that Magnus left there from the maintenance spanking he gave Alec this morning before work. Their lips continue to caress each other, their hands finding new patches of skin to touch and explore. When the back of his legs hit the bed, Alec stumbles, falling back and dragging Magnus down with him. 

He lands against Alec’s chest with an amused huff. “Wow. Graceful.”

Alec’s face breaks into a wide smile. “Yeah. Shadowhunter,” he teases before pulling Magnus down into another kiss. 

Seeing Alec so sure of himself, finding his confidence in a way Magnus had never seen before they started being together, before they started sharing regular scenes, takes Magnus’ breath away. And it solidifies his biggest truth. Magnus’ inner dom revels in knowing he was the one to help Alec reach this, he was the one to coax his confidence. This man, Alexander, is  _ his. _ His submissive to care for and to hold and to watch grow. Magnus just prays Alec feels the same way. 

 

**Clary**

“We should have talked about this sooner,” Clary says as they walk. Luke, her dad, on one side of her, Maia on the other. They’re being overprotective but Clary is used to that, especially now that she’s plopped in the middle of the Shadow world. 

Luke sighs. “How many times do I have to apologize? I thought I was protecting you, kiddo.”

She hip checks him. “It’s over now, Dad. Let’s just go forward from here, alright? No more secrets.”

“I can do that,” he says with a smile. 

“Ugh,” Maia groans. “Are we done with family drama time? Because I’d really like to focus on our jobs, if that’s alright with you?”

Clary rolls her eyes at the werewolf. Maia acts all tough and put together but Clary can see right through it, the way Maia eyes them with the tiniest grin, her eyes warm and longing. And  _ beautiful _ .

“After you,” Clary says, opening the door for Maia. Maia smiles before walking through. 

“Careful, kiddo,” Luke whispers with a smirk, squeezing her shoulder as he walks through too. 

They step into the bar, only for Clary to stop short. A portal is shimmering in the middle of the bar, someone stepping through carrying someone in their arms. The portal shuts behind them. 

“Oh my god,” Clary whispers, stepping forward only to be stopped by Maia stepping in front of her in a defensive stance. 

Clary gets a better look and realizes it’s Camille. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Maia hisses. 

Camille’s clothes are torn and dirty, her eyes manic as they land on the three of them. “You have to help! We ran away, we escaped. Please help us.”

“Oh god,” Luke whispers, stepping closer. “Dot.”

The woman in Camille’s arms has her head slumped back, unresponsive. “What happened to her?” Maia asks, still staying in front of Clary. 

“Valentine was experimenting on her. I don’t know what he did. We need Magnus.”

“Come on,” Luke says, taking Dot from Camille’s arms. Before Camille can move, Maia is at her side, holding her upper arm. 

They turn to leave but the tracker trinket around Clary’s neck, the one Magnus gave her when this alliance was formed, starts to heat up. She pulls it away from her throat with wide eyes as it burns brighter and brighter. She wraps her palm around it, closing her eyes. She can sense where Izzy is, where Jace’s tracker is on the move, where Alec’s is at Magnus’ loft. Something isn’t right. 

“Guys,” she says, turning around with wide eyes. “I think something’s wrong.”

 

**Alec**

Alec lays back, his eyes wide as Magnus lifts up on his knees, taking Alec’s dick in hand. Magnus slowly sinks down, already opened and stretched by Alec’s fingers. Everything Alec ever imagined flies right out the window as the tight, overwhelming heat of Magnus’ body encompasses him. Alec grits his teeth, fighting the instinct to thrust up into Magnus, letting him set the pace. 

Once Magnus’ ass sits against Alec’s pelvis, Alec surges up, pulling Magnus into a searing kiss. His hands run up Magnus’ smooth back, burying themselves in Magnus’ hair. A moan is ripped from his throat as Magnus tightens around him. 

“You feel so good inside me, Alexander,” Magnus breathes out, their foreheads resting against each other. 

“Yeah. You too,” Alec mumbles, his eyes squeezed tight at the overwhelming pleasure radiating through his body. 

Magnus plants his hands against Alec’s chest, forcing him to lay back against the pillows again. His hips slowly begin to move and Alec is mezmorized. The way Magnus moves is not unlike the way he works his magic, it flows, like a dancer. He’s beautiful. 

“Magnus,” Alec whimpers, the heat around his dick perfect and he’s embarrassed to realize he’s already so fucking close to coming. 

“It’s okay,” Magnus murmurs back. He leans forward, his necklaces dragging across Alec’s chest, causing his skin to break out in goosebumps. Alec’s hands find Magnus’ hips. 

Magnus’ lips pepper across Alec’s deflect rune before tracing it with his tongue. He tilts his head to the side, giving Magnus more room. His body thrums with pleasure and it causes his hips to ride up, thrusting up into Magnus’ heat. 

“Fuck,” Magnus moans, leaning back. His head tilts up towards the ceiling, his eyes closed in pleasure. Fuck, the way this man makes him feel things. Alec never imagined having this and now, here he is,  _ experiencing _ it. 

Magnus takes Alec’s wrist, pulling it towards his straining cock. Alec wraps his hand around the member, forming a tunnel with his hand. Magnus pins his hand to his stomach before thrusting up into his hand before riding back against Alec’s cock. The always present cuff digs into the skin of his stomach, only adding to the pleasure soaring through his body. Even now, Magnus takes control, allowing Alec to follow and be taken care of. It’s perfect. 

“I’m so close,” Alec whispers, his voice absolutely wrecked. 

Magnus’ movements speed up as he chases his pleasure, practically  _ using _ Alec’s body as he sees fit. Alec tightens his fingers slightly, reveling in the hitch it causes in Magnus’ breath. When Magnus finally opens his eyes, they’re no longer brown. The glamour falls away to reveal Magnus’ true eyes. The bright golden color shines and it’s all too much for Alec, he can’t hold back any longer. 

“Come inside me, Alexander. Come for me, Sweetheart.”

 

**Izzy**

“The body’s still warm,” Raphael says from where he’s squat down by the body. “I think the killer is probably still here or at least close by.”

Izzy looks around, dread filling her stomach. “Where’s Jace?”

“Here’s right-” Simon starts only to stop, his eyes darting all over. “Shit.”

Simon moves away with vampire speed. He’s back again in a flash, his eyes wide. “He’s gone.” He swallows. 

Raphael moves to stand by Simon, the two holding each other as they look to Izzy. 

“Use your tracker, Isabelle,” Meliorn says, nodding towards her necklace. 

Izzy nods her head. She takes the trinket into her palm, whispering the incantation that Magnus taught them. It heats up in her palm for a moment before it activates. She can sense where Clary is. She can tell Alec’s trinket is at Magnus’ loft. Then it pinpoints Jace. “He’s on the move,” she murmurs, opening her eyes. 

“Let’s go,” Simon says, determination set across his features. 

 

**Magnus**

Alec lays on his belly, his head against his forearms looking up towards Magnus. Magnus’ fingers trace the runes on Alec’s back as they lay in silence in Magnus’ bed. They both just watch each other, small smiles on their faces. 

Alec is the first to break the silence. “I should win more bets if they end like this.”

Magnus hums. “I’m inclined to let you win more bets.”

Alec snorts. “I won fair and square. Don’t kid yourself into thinking you let me win.”

Magnus leans down, pressing a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips before sitting back up, his fingers never stopping on Alec’s back. “You won fair and square, Sweetheart.”

Alec’s cheeks brighten at the pet name. “I like it when you call me that,” he whispers, his voice almost shy. 

Before Magnus can think better of it, his mouth is moving. “How would you feel if I called you mine?”

Alec’s eyes widen for a moment. “What do you mean?”

Magnus clears his throat, unease and insecurity thrumming through his veins. With a snap of his fingers, the little black box finds its way to his hand. He opens his palm, showing Alec. 

Alec slowly sits up, eyes never leaving the box. He gently takes it and Magnus ignores the way both of their hands are shaking. Alec pops the top open, his breath catching as his eyes land on the simple black collar. 

Before Alec can say anything more, he’s sucking in a sharp breath before gritting his teeth, his entire body going tense. His eyes grow wide before he’s standing up, looking for his clothes. 

“Alexander?”

Alec shakes his head, stepping into his boxers. “I have to go.”

“What’s going on? Talk to me.”

“Something’s wrong. Something’s wrong with Jace.”

Magnus waves his hand, dressing himself in the blink of an eye. He stands, picking up the box with the collar in it before following Alec to the living room. He watches as Alec heads towards the door, his hand wrapped around his tracker trinket. 

“I’m the closest.”

“Okay. I should come with.”

Alec shakes his head. “You can’t. Clary is about to step through the door. You’re needed here.” Alec pauses before adding. “Magnus. I’m sorry to just run out like this,” Alec says, spinning back and pulling Magnus into his arms. All of the tension drains from Magnus’ body as he’s held by those strong arms. 

“It’s your job,” he says back. “Happy hunting and all that.”

Magnus’ door bursts open and the two straighten quickly. Clary walks in first, her eyes flicking between the two before moving out of the way. 

“Oh my god,” Magnus breathes, “Dot!” Luke carries Dot into the living area, gently putting Dot down on his couch. He gently moves her hair out of her face, seeing how pale her skin looks. There’s a dominant mark on her wrist that wasn’t there before she was taken. “What did they do to you?”

“Magnus,” a familiar voice says from behind him and it has his spine going rimrod straight. He stands, turning on his heel to face Camille. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I came here because you’re the only one who can save her,” Camille says, nodding towards Dot. “I got us out of that hellhole. I saved us.”

“You?” Alec says, disbelief plain in his voice. “You saved Dot? Why?”

“What the hell was I supposed to do? Just lay back and let them torture us?”

Alec shakes his head. He looks back over to Magnus, indecisive plain on his face. Magnus’ inner dominant rears its head. Ignoring everyone else, Magnus pulls Alec towards the door. 

“Go,” he whispers into Alec’s ear. “Go take care of your parabatai. But promise me you’ll be safe, Alexander.”

Alec looks into his eyes. “You too.”

Magnus nods. Before he goes, Alec leans down and kisses Magnus’ lips. “Hey. About this,” Alec says, taking the collar from Magnus’ pocket and placing it into his own. “Let me think about it okay?”

“Okay.”

After another kiss, they break apart and Alec is striding through the door. 

Magnus takes a deep breath, pulling his walls back up. If he’s going to have to deal with Camille, he’ll need all of his strength. He turns back to the others, ignoring them and kneeling down by Dot. He snaps his fingers, waving his hands and slowly pushing his magic into the other Warlock. 

“What did they do to you, Dot?” he whispers, more to himself than anyone else. 

Magnus loses himself in his magic, trying to heal Dot and wake her from whatever slumber this might be. He’s not sure if minutes or hours pass before Dot is sitting up with a gasp. 

“Magnus?”

“Dot! Hey, you’re okay. You’re safe in my loft,” he soothes. 

Her eyes dart all over the loft before coming back to look at Magnus. “Where’s Camille?”

Clary runs into the room. Before Magnus can assure the Warlock that Camille is here, Clary says, “Magnus. Camille is gone.”

 

**Jace**

Jace’s heart speeds up as he wakes up. He opens his eyes, finding himself laid on a table in a room filled with tools of torture. There’s tools to inflict punctures like a vampire bite and tools to look like werewolf claws. That little boy brought him here but Jace knows it in his gut that he couldn’t have done this. 

“You’re awake,” a deep voice says from the shadows. 

Jace jolts, trying to sit up only to find he’s strapped down to the table. The man steps forward and Jace’s breath catches, his heart pounding. It’s Valentine. 

“What do you want with me?” Jace asks, his voice coming out with steel that he doesn’t quite feel. 

Valentine smiles. Before he can say anything, the little blue boy is running up to him, taking his hand. Valentine flinches before smiling down at the boy. “Maxie! You’ve done so well.”

“Is he another bad man?”

“No, Sweetheart,” Valentine says, smirking over at Jace. “He’s just the distraction. Can you make us a portal back home?”

The little boy looks at Jace before nodding, twirling his little arms and making a portal. Seconds after they walk through, the door to the room is bursting open. Izzy is by his side in a moment along with Raphael and Simon. Simon busies himself with unstrapping Jace to the table, checking him over for injury in a way that has his stomach warming. He just wishes he didn’t have such bad news. 

“We have to get back. Right now,” he murmurs, his voice borderline panic. Through his parabatai bond, he feels panic rushing through. “Something’s wrong. Valentine said I was a distraction.”

“A distraction for what?” Izzy asks. 

Jace shakes his head, his hand touching his parabatai rune. “I don’t know.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is taken but fortunately meets a little blue boy.

Alec steps out onto the street. His heart hammers in his chest and his breathing is sped up. The cool air makes little puffs of clouds in front of his face as he breathes. It helps calm him down, helps him focus. Without conscious thought, Alec’s hand goes to his pocket. The moment his fingers touch the box, his stomach flutters pleasantly. He wonders if its enchanted like his cuffs. Does he want to give that type of power to Magnus? 

Alec bites his lip, a smile blooming on his face. He knows the answer to that the moment the question crosses his mind, knows it in the pit of his gut. He takes out his stele, twirling it in his fingers as he walks down the street. His cheeks hurt from how wide his smile is as his resolve slides into place. He’s going to accept Magnus’ collar. 

Before he can activate his speed rune and take off in a sprint towards Jace, a voice calls out behind him. “Hey! Pretty Boy!”

Alec’s body stiffens as he turns around only to have purple smoke blown into his face by Camille. Alec tries to reach into his holster for his weapon but his arms feel numb, flopping uselessly as his sides. He tries to take a step towards the vampire only to stumble. His stele hits the ground with a clank and he watches as it rolls away from him. 

“What the?”

She smiles at him as he falls to his knees. “I’d say I was sorry but I’m really not,” she says as she picks him up, using her vampire strength to lift him into her arms. She rips the necklace from his neck, dropping it next to his stele. “Once I hand you over to Valentine, I’ll be able to go free. It’s nothing personal.”

Alec tries to fight, tries to thrash. His mind is slowly growing fuzzy, his vision too bright and too blurry to make anything out. His head lulls back as his limbs stop reacting. 

“Bitch,” Alec murmurs before the world around him goes black. 

~~~

Alec’s eyes snap open, his entire left side burning. He grits his teeth as his skin feels like it’s literally being flayed. His hands are tied in his lap, his feet tied together, his waist bound to a chair. He lets out a cry, unable to hold it back as his body radiates fiery pain. 

It’s his parabatai rune, Alec realizes with a start. Fuck. Is Jace in trouble or is this happening because of Alec in relation to what Camille gave him. 

It’s hard for him to focus, the pain all consuming. His hands shake as he moves them to his pocket. If he’s going to be tortured by Valentine’s men, Alec wants to make sure his collar stays safe. 

It’s funny, the things a person’s mind fixates on when they’re in high stress situations. All Alec can think about is getting the collar out of his pocket, at hiding it somewhere safe. He gets the collar free, lifting his bound feet in the air enough to wrap the collar around his ankle. 

“Fuck,” he hisses as more pain lances through his side, his fingers less cooperative than he’d like. Finally, he gets the buckle latched, his collar sitting around his ankle. He quickly covers it with his sock. 

Alec whimpers as even more pain hits him. He lets out a scream. He’s not sure when he tipped the chair over but now he’s on the ground. He sees two pairs of feet walking towards him before he passes out again. 

~~~

Alec wakes again slowly. His head is pounding and his mouth is dry. He attempts to move only to find his hands and feet tied to the chair he’s sat in. His entire body aches from being stuck in this position for so long and Alec lets out a small groan. 

Sweat drips down the back of his neck. He tries to open his eyes only to be assaulted with blinding light. Alec winces, trying to keep his bearings instead of passing back out. Alec focuses on his parabatai rune, seeking out Jace. Jace is worried about him but he’s fine, alive. It calms Alec and he tries to send emotions back, letting Jace know that he’s okay. 

When he finally manages to open his eyes, Alec finds the right one swollen. Fuck. What did they do to him?

Alec’s eyes land on the only other person in the room. He’s hunched over, making himself as small as possible, sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. He’s right by the door. Alec can hear subtle sniffling, like the boy is crying. From here, Alec can tell the little boy’s skin is blue, his curly hair a darker blue than his skin. 

Alec clears his throat and the boy looks up, his eyes glassy with tears. He looks so distraught, so thoroughly worked up that it makes Alec’s heart clench. Alec takes a deep breath, the sound wheezy through the room. Fuck. Probably a broken rib. 

“Hey,” Alec gets out, looking into the little boy’s eyes. “I like your Warlock mark. Blue’s my favorite color.”

It has the effect Alec was hoping for. The little boy looks less guarded, his lips pulling up into a tiny smile. 

“Are you doing okay?” Alec asks, his voice as gentle as he can make it despite how it aches to talk. His lips are split open and it stings every time he moves his mouth. 

The little Warlock frowns before standing up and slowly walking closer to Alec. He tilts his head before laying his palm against Alec’s cheek. Alec closes his eyes as heat radiates through his face for a moment before the Warlock pulls back. Alec opens his eyes, both of his eyes, as the cuts and swelling of his face fade away. 

“Thank you,” he murmurs, his heart aching from the Warlock’s kindness. So many questions play through Alec’s mind. How did this little one end up working with Valentine? Why is he here?

“You’re not one of the bad men,” the Warlock says, looking down at the ground. 

“Who are the bad men?” Alec asks gently. 

The Warlock bites his bottom lip, swaying from side to side. He looks so small, so lost and something inside Alec breaks. He needs to protect this innocent life. 

“Valentine,” the little boy whispers under his breath, Alec barely hearing it. 

“You’re right. And I’m sorry you’re stuck here helping him.”

The little boy sniffles again, his head still lowered. That’s when Alec sees it. On the little boy’s blue forearm is his designation; sub. The pieces all fall into place and it makes Alec’s stomach turn violently. His heart speeds up as he tries to think of a plan, less caring about his own life and worried about this young Warlock. 

He looks down, finding his cuffs stripped away and in tatters on the ground. Fuck. His ankles are tied to the chair but as he moves, he can tell his socks are still in place. Maybe they didn’t find his collar. 

“What’s your name?”

The little boy swallows before looking up at Alec again. “Max,” he whispers. 

“My name is Alec. I have friends coming. They’re going to save us.”

“They’re gonna save me too?”

Alec nods but then instantly grimaces, his body aching from the small movement. “Do you know who Magnus Bane is, Max?”

Max’s eyes widen for a moment. “He’s in charge of the Warlocks?” Max says, the ending coming out higher like a question. So the boy was raised by another Warlock or at least has some knowledge of the Shadow World basics. 

“Yes. He’s very powerful. And he’s coming for us.”

“Why would he care about us?”

Alec allows himself a small smile. “He’s my boyfriend and my Dom.” Max’s eyes widen again and it makes Alec chuckle. “Before I was taken, he gave me a gift. And I want to give that gift to you.”

Max tries to shake his head but Alec interrupts. “Please, Max. I want you to have it.”

“What is it?”

Alec moves his right foot. “You’ll have to come get it. It’s around my ankle.”

Max steps forward, falling to his knees. He gently pulls Alec’s sock down. Max’s hands shake as he holds the collar in his hands. Max shakes head. “No. I can’t take this,” he hisses, his voice sounding outraged. 

“Max,” Alec tries but the Warlock just shakes his head harder. 

“I’m a sub too. I know how important a collar is to a sub. I can’t take this from you.”

Alec’s heart clenches. Being raised as a sub means you learn certain things at a young age. He vows to do everything in his power to help Max, starting with getting him to accept this collar. 

“I need you to trust me, Max. Magnus won’t be mad that I gave you the collar. He’d want you to have it.”

Max stares down at the collar for a long moment, indecisiveness plain on his face. Before he has more time to think, steps sound outside the door. Max looks back up at Alec in fear before quickly tying the collar around his ankle, tucking it into his sock just as Alec had before. He straightens up just as a tall, white, bald man walks into the room. 

“Max,” Valentine says, looking at the little boy. “Go wait out in the hall.” It’s obvious Valentine is using his Dom voice. Max does well, doing as he’s told without complaint even though he could. It’s better that Valentine doesn’t know he has the collar for now. 

Alec watches as the little blue Warlock walks out of the room, giving Alec a longing look before leaving. Two Circle members step into the room, shoving two more Shadowhunters into the room. They’re gagged, their eyes wide as they look at Alec. He knows they’re both subs just like him. 

Valentine opens a satchel, gently placing it on a table. He pulls a syringe from the sleeve, tapping it to make sure there’s no air bubbles before turning to the first Shadowhunter. She shakes her head, thrashing against the chains holding her against the chain. He plunges the needle into her shoulder. 

Valentine repeats the process with the other Shadowhunter before turning towards Alec, holding another syringe. Valentine smiles at him, Alec’s heart speeding up and his stomach sinking at the implications of it. His eyes find Valentine’s neck, a raw, infected looking dominant mark on display, like he’s been experimenting on himself, trying to give himself more dominant power and marks. 

“Well,” he says, stepping into Alec’s space. “Shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this chapter <3   
> (I just had a SHIT day that involved the dentist but posting always make my day better because you guys are literally the best and I ADORE you all <3 )


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, along with his makeshift family, storm the castle to rescue Alec.

“Magnus,” Izzy’s voice pulls him from his own mind. Magnus turns, finding her beautiful face turned into a look of concern. 

He gently touches her brow with his thumb. “You shouldn’t scowl, my dear. Even Shadowhunters can get wrinkles.”

She rolls her eyes, batting his arm away. “I know what you’re doing.” Before he can argue she’s continuing on. “But I’m letting it slide because we’re all worried. Let’s try Jace’s suggestion. Maybe you’ll be able to track him through their parabatai rune.”

Magnus nods his head, following her into the living room. Dot sleeps as she recovers. After she’d explained that Camille was working with Valentine, Magnus had put her to sleep. Her recovery will take time. Time they unfortunately don’t have at the moment. 

“Magnus,” Jace says, pleading really. “Please. We need to try this.”

“Lay back,” he says with a wave of his hand. 

Jace strips out of his shirt, laying back against Magnus’ couch. He uses his stele to reburn the parabatai rune before looking up at Magnus. Magnus stands behind the couch. He snaps his fingers, blue magic jumping to life. With a flick of his wrist, blue magic is surging into Jace’s rune. It takes a moment but suddenly, Magnus is tapped in. He can feel the bond between the two men and he quickly uses his magic to track where the other end will lead. 

Magnus lets out a gasp as pain surges through the bond. It radiates through his chest as the feedback hits him full force. Jace lets out a cry but Magnus doesn’t stop. He can’t. Not when they’re this close. 

Between one breath and another, he’s got it. Suddenly, he’s no longer at his loft surrounded by people he’s slowly begun to consider family. Now he’s looking through Alec’s eyes. 

_ He cries out, flames flicking over his side and through his core. His parabatai rune. He opens his eyes, looking around. He’s in a dark room, a few people staring down at him. He’s on the cold floor.  _

_ “What the fuck is his problem?” _

_ “This is what he gets for sleeping with a Downworlder. How low do you have to be to get your fix from a fucking Warlock?” _

_ A train goes by, sounding outside the window to his left.  _

Magnus gasps as the world around him comes back into focus. He stumbles back, gripping the back of the couch to keep himself from tumbling. He looks down at Jace who’s panting but otherwise okay. 

“Please tell me you saw that too,” Jace gets out. 

Magnus nods. “Yeah. I know where he is.”

Izzy grips his shoulder, making sure he’s okay before saying, “then let’s go get my big brother.”

~~~

They all step through the portal. Magnus, Raphael, Simon, Clary, Luke, Maia, Izzy, and Jace. They’re on the other side of the railroad tracks while reinforcements are close by from Luke’s pack and Raphael’s clan. 

Magnus takes a moment just to breathe, his breath forming little puffs of white clouds around his mouth in the cool night. Nerves nip just below his skin but he pushes them away. He has no place for nerves in a situation like this. 

“Can you feel him?” Magnus asks, looking over at Alec’s parabatai. 

Jace pulls his blade from his back, nodding over at Magnus. “Yeah. He’s in there. I’ll be able to find him no problem.”

“Excellent,” Magnus murmurs, looking to the rest of his rescue party. “Shall we?”

After seeing everyone’s nods, Magnus moves forward, crossing the railroad tracks towards the warehouse in front of him. His steps are sure as he leads his group. If someone would have told Magnus even ten years ago that he would be standing side by side with Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike to rescue a Shadowhunter that Magnus plans to call his own, he’d have taken another drink and laughed. 

There are two Circle members guarding the front door. Instead of using his magic, Magnus nods towards Luke and Maia who shifted into their wolf forms before they’d started walking. They sprint forward, the wind in the fur making them look majestic rather than the deadly creatures they are. At the last minute, Magnus drops the glamour he was holding up. The Circle members startle right before their throats are torn out. 

Blood drips from Luke’s muzzle, his green eyes glazing over with blood lust. Magnus steps past him, patting his head as he goes. The werewolf calms, following behind the group with Maia at his side. 

Izzy and Jace step up, Jace leading their way. Magnus has to trust that Jace knows the way despite how much he’d rather take complete control of the situation. His dominant side unhappy in the moment but Magnus shoves it down, pushes it into the back of his mind. 

“This way,” Jace murmurs, turning left and taking off in a run down the hallway. Magnus is right on his heels. Two more Circle members run towards them head on. This time, Magnus doesn’t hold back. Still in stride, Magnus holds his hands close but not touching, his magic building up in an orb before he’s pushing it forward. The Circle members fly back. They cry out in pain, the smell of their singed skin filling the air. Before they can find their footing again, Jace is on them. With two swift movements, his blade finds both of their hearts and they’re moving on. 

At this point, Magnus knows his glamour is no longer in place. He doesn’t have time to hide his true eyes when they’re in the middle of finding Alexander. 

“Warlock,” someone behind them spits before there’s a burning pain through his right shoulder. He turns just in time to see Izzy wrap her whip around the man’s wrists, pulling until he’s scrambling on the ground.

“And stay down,” she murmurs, plunging her blade into his chest. 

Magnus tries to reach back and pull the dagger from his shoulder blade but Jace is there. One of his large hands hold the middle of his back, right between his shoulder blades, the other is tugging the dagger free. Magnus sucks in a sharp breath. 

“Thanks,” he says through gritted teeth. 

Jace flips the dagger, handing it over to Magnus, handle first. Magnus takes it, sliding it into his inside breast pocket. “Don’t mention it,” he says before he’s running again. 

Magnus smiles as he runs after Jace, the Shadowhunter slowly growing on him. With the werewolves and the vampires, along with Clary behind them, taking care of any Circle members they find, Magnus lets the calm of control flow over him. His magic flies from his fingertips, lancing down the hallway, surging into the Circle members in front of them. 

“Down that way,” Jace calls over his shoulder as he turns a quick right. Jace, Magnus, and Izzy stop in their tracks. There’s probably ten Circle members waiting for them. A little blue boy, a Warlock, looks at Magnus with wide eyes. But instead of looking worried or scared, the boy looks  _ relieved _ . 

“Max!” a voice calls and the Warlock walks into the room these Circle members are guarding before closing the door behind him. 

“Go,” Jace says. “Izzy and I will take care of these guys. Get Alec. Make sure he’s safe.”

Magnus nods, giving them each a look before stepping forward. He twists his arms around, his magic conjuring himself a shield barrier around himself. Izzy and Jace run in front of him, making Magnus a path to pass through. He side steps a seraph blade before using his magic to slice across the Circle member’s chest on his way past. 

“Go, Magnus,” Izzy calls out, her whip around a Circle Member’s throat. He gives her one last look before stepping before the door Alec is behind.  

Magnus steels himself, preparing for whatever might be behind this door. No matter what shape Alexander is in, Magnus is here. 

Except when he steps through, the last thing he expects to find is Alec standing, staring at him with wide, frightened eyes. The truly surprising thing though is the arrow Magnus is currently staring down. Alec has his bow in hand, an arrow notched, aiming straight for Magnus. Magnus can’t stop his projection fast enough. As he steps through the doorway, Alec lets the arrow loose. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is rescued and comes to an important conclusion.

Alec raises his head the best he can, glaring up at Valentine through swollen eyes. His entire body aches but he fights through it. He’s dealt with worse in the past. 

Valentine smiles.

“Why me?” Alec spits out. He knows he’ll be better off in the long run if he can keep the man talking. Bad guys have egos and enjoy hearing their own voices.

“Well,” Valentine says, twirling his stele between his fingers before using it to draw a Iratze rune on Alec’s skin. The cuts he’d previously inflicted on Alec’s body slowly knit themselves back together, his eyes widening once they’re able to again. “I didn’t care who that vampire grabbed as long as they were a Shadowhunter sub. Apparently, she had some vendetta against you.” With a shrug he adds, “and once she delivered you, I put a stake through her unbeating heart.”

Ah. So Camille picked him solely because he was with Magnus. That bitch was mad about what she couldn’t have anymore. By the Angel, how fucking petty. At least they won’t have to worry about her in the future. 

Valentine stills his stele, staring down at Alec. “Are you ready?”

“For what?” Alec grits out.

“Your dominant mark.”

Alec’s heart speeds up, his stomach sinking. He bites his bottom lip against the taste of bile at the back of his throat. He’s already watched the other two Shadowhunters get their new marks, watching as they cried out in pain, straining against their chains as their inner make up was rearranged until they were no longer subs but switches. The girl, who Alec has seen around the Institute, screamed and cried as it happened. After they’d gotten their dominant marks, Valentine had them removed from the room. 

“No.”

“Don’t be silly,” Valentine says, his voice laced with condescension. “No one enjoys being a sub. No one enjoys having someone else hold control over them, using their submission against them. All you have to do is want it and it’ll take.”

“I said no!”

Valentine smiles and it’s sickly against his pale skin. “You’re not the first sub to say they didn’t want it. But the mark still took. If there’s even an ounce inside of you that hates your sub side, this will work and you’ll become a switch.”

Alec tries to jerk away as Valentine brings the stele to his skin. Valentine’s smiles disappears and his face grows cold. “Hold still,” he says, his voice laced with Dom power. Alec’s body reacts, instantly stilling despite his brain screaming at him not to listen.

Alec closes his eyes. Ever since he was a little boy he hated being a sub. His submission always made him feel like he was weaker, like he was lesser. When he was an adult, his submission was an inconvenience. But now, everything is different. Ever since he went into that club to find Clary. His submission might be the exact same but his mindset in regards to it is different.

Alec hisses through clenched teeth as the stele burns a mark into his thigh. His eyes fly open and he watches as a bright red Dominant mark is burned into his skin. Fuck. He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t! If this would have happened before he met Magnus, he knows the mark would have taken and his needs would be rearranging themselves at this moment. But instead, the burn flares bright red before slowly fading to pink and then to Valentine’s shock, disappearing altogether.

Alec lets out a tiny sigh of relief. His chest feels light in the physical proof of his resolve. His relief only lasts a moment because Valentine is slapping him across the face, his lip splitting from the contact.

“You filthy sub,” Valentine hisses. The man takes a blade from where it was tucked inside his boot and waves it in front of Alec’s face. “If you’re unwilling right now, maybe we need to break you a little more. Make you realize just how weak being a submissive makes you.”

Alec spits right into Valentine’s face, watching as the bloody spit drips down his cheek. “Being a submissive does  _ not _ make me weak.”

Before Valentine can answer, someone is walking into the door. “Sir,” they say, “there’s been a breach.”

“Max!” Valentine yells and Alec watches as the little Warlock runs into the room. He gives Alec a look that Alec can’t quite interpret before Valentine is stepping up to Max. “It’s time for us to go, Max.”

Max hesitates, looking over at Alec. Alec gives him a nod to let him know that he’s okay.

Valentine picks up a bow and an arrow before squatting in front of Alec. He stares into Alec’s eyes as he says, “shoot the first person to walk through that door.” Alec’s body tenses as he tries to fight but he can’t, not without his cuffs or collar. Valentine’s Dom voice washes over him and he knows he won’t be able to resist. He only hopes the first person through the door will be some idiot Circle member.

Valentine straightens, unlocking Alec’s cuffs before taking Max’s hands and stepping through the portal Max conjured.

“Fuck,” Alec hisses as his muscles take over. He stands up, lifting the bow into his hands. He notches his arrow and pulls the string back, aiming for the middle of the door. “Please don’t be Magnus. Please don’t be Magnus,” he murmurs as the door opens.

Before he can even register who it is, Alec’s arrow flies. He watches with wide eyes as the arrow hits Magnus right in the chest. Regret, remorse, and anger flood Alec’s chest. No. This can’t be happening. He lets out a cry as the arrow hits its mark.

Only, the arrow ricochets off Magnus’ chest and ends up on the floor by his feet. Alec steps forward only to end up on his knees. Relief hits him so strongly that he can’t catch his breath. “Fuck,” he whispers, his hands shaking where they’re on the ground in front of him.

“Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, taking Alec into his arms. The Warlock is on his knees, pulling Alec against his body. Alec scrambles to wrap his arms around Magnus, the two of them clinging to each other. Alec buries his face against Magnus’ throat as Magnus pets the back of his head.

Alec’s brain latches on to the small things. Like how Magnus isn’t wearing any necklaces right now. Like how his skin smells like Sandalwood. And the little murmurings of ‘I’m so glad you’re okay’.

He’s not sure how long they sit like that, holding each other but eventually Magnus pulls back. He peppers gentle kisses against Alec’s face before pulling back enough to look Alec over. 

“You’re okay,” he whispers, holding Alec’s face between his palms.

“Yeah,” Alec chokes out. “I’m okay. But Magnus. How are you okay? I  _ shot _ you. I can’t believe I shot you. Why couldn’t a Circle member be the one to walk through the door. I’m so fucking sorry, Magnus. Valentine  _ made _ me.”

Magnus kisses him to shut him up before pulling back with a smirk. He pulls a dagger from his breast pocket. “I’ve decided to like your parabatai. At least for today.”

There’s a story there but Alec can’t concentrate on that right now. Not when his body is starting to lag. “We have to get out of here.”

Magnus nods just as the door bursts open again. This time everyone else walking in. They’re all in disarray and have different layers of blood soaking their clothes but they’re all here and all safe. Alec feels like he can breathe again for the first time since being taken.

Jace storms over, gripping Alec in a fierce hug. “Never do that again,” he murmurs as he holds the back of Alec’s head.

“I’ll try not to get kidnapped anytime soon. Promise.”

Magnus creates a portal to the Institute, everyone but the two of them walking through. Magnus keeps one hand on Alec at all times as he opens a second portal to his loft. Stepping through, Alec sighs because he feels as though he’s coming  _ home _ .

“Magnus!” a female voice says, gripping Magnus in a tight hug.

“Everyone’s fine, Dot,” Magnus answers.

“Did you get Valentine?”

“No,” Alec says, stepping up beside Magnus. “He escaped before they rescued me.”

“May I?” she asks, holding up her hands as magic licks over her fingers. He nods and suddenly magic is tickling along his skin, healing the rest of his wounds and rejuvenating his body. He sags once the magic pulls back.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, stepping closer to Magnus and putting his arm around the Warlock’s shoulders.

“Anything to help. I should be on my way.” She opens a portal for herself and steps through.  Magnus turns his body towards Alec, stepping right into Alec’s space and hugging him. Alec’s arms go around him automatically. Magnus’ hands shake as he tightens his hold on Alec.

“Hey,” Alec whispers against the top of Magnus’ head, his hair tickling Alec’s face. “It’s okay.”

“Alexander. I was so  _ scared _ .”

“Shh,” Alec coos, trying to calm Magnus down. “Everything’s gonna be okay. We’re both here. We’re both okay.”

“What did he do to you?”

Alec swallows, his throat clicking in the otherwise quiet room. “He. Magnus, he tried to give me a dominant mark.”

Magnus’ arms tighten around him for a moment, his body going tense. “And what happened?”

Alec shakes his head, the tiniest smile playing at his lips. “It didn’t work.”

Magnus finally steps back, taking Alec’s face between his palms again. His thumbs gently caress Alec’s cheekbones. “What do you mean it didn’t work?”

“Apparently, it only works if you want to have a dominant mark. He went through the entire process and in the end, the mark wouldn’t take on my skin because I don’t want to be a switch. You. Well. Magnus. You make me accept my submission like no one else ever could.” Alec’s hands squeeze Magnus’ hips before he pushes forward. “This whole mess made me realize how much you mean to me, Magnus. I.” He licks his lips. “Shit. Magnus, I love you.”

Magnus’ jaw clenches for a moment before he lets out his breathe all in one long sigh. “Alexander. Don’t just say something like that because of what happened.”

Alec shakes his head. “No. That’s not what this is. This whole situation sucked but the entire time I couldn’t stop thinking about how things are so different now that I have you in my life. If Valentine had tried that before you, I would be a switch right now.”

Magnus continues to pet his face, his eyes boring into Alec’s. “If you’re determined to make this some grand love declaration then fine. I love you, too, Alexander. I closed myself off for so long. But you’re different, special. You were worth waiting hundreds of years for.”

Alec’s chest feels like it may burst with joy. He tugs Magnus forward, placing his lips against Magnus’. It’s quick and chaste before they’re hugging each other again, swaying back and forth gently.

Like this, Alec can tell just how tense Magnus still is and how his hands continue to shake. He looks down, finding a slight sheen against his skin. “Are you okay?”

“I umm,” Magnus starts before sighing. “Not particularly. But I don’t want to taint this memory.”

That’s when Alec realizes Magnus is dropping. He needs to take control. “You won’t, Magnus. I trust you. Whatever you need.”

Magnus kisses him again, this time it’s heavier, deeper, filthier. “I only need you.”

“You have me. Please, Magnus. I need this just as much as you do,” Alec whispers as he takes Magnus’ hand in his own.

Magnus peppers kisses against his deflect rune before murmuring, “then let’s take this to the bedroom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter <3  
> Send me all your good vibes today, I'm off to the dentist again. I'm getting a tooth pulled so yay for that haha.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus takes control of Alexander.

Magnus follows Alec to the bedroom, his mind racing and his body trembling. Anticipation thrums just under his skin while worry flits through his head. Uncertainty mingles with his need for control.

As soon as Magnus steps through into the bedroom, everything else slowly fades away. The only thing that matters is the beautiful sub standing before him, in nothing but his socks and boxers, handing over every ounce of control and trusting Magnus with it. Magnus wants to reward that trust and he plans on giving Alexander overwhelming amounts of pleasure tonight to show him just how much he truly loves him.

With a flick of his wrist, they’re both completely nude. His eyes greedily take Alec in. All hard lines and dark runes. Alec looks right back, his eyes going up and down Magnus’ body.

Magnus steps up to Alec, taking his hand and leading him towards the bed. The room is silent but for Alec’s sped up breaths. They haven’t even started yet and Magnus can already feel Alec’s submission, can practically taste it in the air and it calms his flayed nerves, puts him at peace.

Magnus sits against the headboard, spreading his legs before patting the space in front of him. “Come sit right here, Darling. Your back against my chest.”

Alec obeys quickly, sliding into place. Magnus resists the urge to push his hips forward, to rub his dick against Alec’s back. His arms go around the boy in front of him, caressing his furry chest. Alec tilts his head back, resting it against Magnus’ right shoulder.

“Mmm,” Magnus hums deep in his throat. “Put your hands around the back of my neck, Sweetheart.”

Alec’s hands come up, touching the back of Magnus’ neck. Magnus’ hands continue to touch and caress, exploring. He plays with the hair on Alec’s chest, running his fingers through it and occasionally tugging on it before moving to play with Alec’s nipples. He runs his fingertips over the nubs before pinching them between his finger and thumb. Once they’re stiff peaks, Magnus tugs on them until Alec is fighting to hold still, letting out little whimpers of pleasure.

“You’re doing so well, Sweetheart.”

Magnus turns his head, kissing Alec’s neck before nipping the skin hard enough to leave a mark. His right hand slides down Alec’s belly, feeling his hard abs before wrapping around his hard cock. Alec whimpers and it’s music to Magnus’ ears. Magnus doesn’t mess around, stroking his boy steadily, intent on coaxing as much pleasure as possible.

“Please,” Alec whispers, his hips coming up off the bed.

“Go ahead, Alexander,” Magnus says before biting down on Alec’s earlobe. He watches over Alec’s shoulder as the Shadowhunter’s body goes tense, his abs tightening. Alec’s cock jerks in his hand, growing harder just before he comes.

Alec moans as his cock spurts cum onto his belly. Magnus keeps his hand moving, wringing every ounce of pleasure from Alec before letting go of his dick. Alec sags against his chest, a content sigh leaving his lips. Magnus can’t help but smile. “We are far from done, Darling.”

Magnus swipes his finger through Alec’s cum, collecting as much as he can before bringing it up to Alec’s mouth. “You’ve made such a mess,” he murmurs, his voice going husky with lust. “I think you should clean this up.”

He slides his fingers into Alec’s mouth, groaning as Alec greedily licks his fingers clean.

Magnus continues this process, scooping up Alec’s cum and feeding it to him. Alec moans around his fingers, loving every second of this. When Alec’s stomach is clean, Magnus tilts his head and kisses him. He moans at the salty taste of Alec’s cum on Alec’s tongue. It’s so fucking dirty and Magnus loves it.

“Fuck, Alexander. Such a good boy for me,” Magnus murmurs as he pulls back. There’s a light flush to Alec cheeks. He’s so gorgeous like this. “Are you ready for more?”

“Yes,” he says without hesitation.

Magnus can’t stop himself from smiling. He gives Alec one more kiss before pushing him forward and sliding out from behind him. Alec adjusts, shifting down the bed until he’s flat on his back. He looks so incredible laid out on Magnus’ bed, his skin looking gorgeously flushed against the golden sheets. Magnus stares down at the Shadowhunter, stroking himself slowly.

It’s the broken whine that finally gets Magnus moving. He gets on his knees at the end of the bed, slowly knee walking up towards Alec. His hands slide up Alec’s calves, over his thighs, and land on his belly. “You’re so beautiful, Alexander.”

Alec’s cock visibly twitches where it lays against his belly, already filling with blood again. Without any teasing, Magnus leans down, licking a stripe from the base all the way to the tip of Alec’s dick before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking hard. Magnus revels in the feeling of Alec’s cock completely hardening inside his mouth and the moan his boy lets out. Desperate and needy.

“Magnus, please,” Alec whimpers, his fingers gripping the sheets beneath him so hard his knuckles are turning white.

Magnus lets off with an audible pop. Looking up at Alec through his lashes he asks, “what do you need, Alexander?”

“Can I touch you? Please?”

Instead of answering, Magnus takes Alec’s hand, massaging the tension from them before placing them into his own hair. Alec makes a strangled noise as Magnus dives back in, taking Alec’s dick into his mouth. He hallows his cheeks, sucking hard before relaxing his throat and allowing it to slide all the way back. Alec’s body shakes as he holds his hips still allowing all control to be in Magnus’ hands and Magnus rewards him by swallowing, his throat massaging Alec’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” Alec moans, his fingers tightening in Magnus’ hair causing his scalp to prickle with delicious pain. “Magnus. Can I come? Please let me come. Please.”

Magnus looks up, locking eyes with Alec. Alec looks so fucking desperate. Magnus would smile if he could but his mouth is currently busy. Instead, he winks. Alec’s back bows as he cries out, his cock throbbing inside Magnus’ mouth. The salty taste hits Magnus’ tongue and he groans, it tastes so good.

“Thank you. Thank you,” Alec murmurs as he pants. Magnus crawls up his body, his hard cock rubbing against Alec’s soft shaft. The contrast making him moan. His finger touches Alec’s chin, tilting it down until Alec gets the idea and opens his mouth. Magnus opens his own mouth, letting Alec’s cum drip down into Alec’s waiting mouth.

“Oh shit,” Alec whimpers, his eyes clenching shut as he swallows his own load. When he opens them again, they’re glassy, already his boy is sliding into subspace.

Magnus leans down, taking Alec’s lips in a messy kiss, their tongues tangling over and over in a sensual dance. Magnus rides his hips down, thrusting against Alec’s soft cock. Alec whimpers, no doubt his body becoming over sensitive from two consecutive orgasms. He moves lower, attacking Alec’s throat with his tongue and his teeth, leaving hickey after hickey until Alec is wearing a necklace of red marks. Fuck, he looks so sexy with Magnus’ marks on display like this. 

“I want two more from you, Alexander. Two more and then you’ll be all done. Can you do that for me?”

Alec’s eyes, which were previously lidded, widen. “I’ll try. For you.”

Magnus reaches down, stroking Alec’s dick. He uses his magic to force the blood to flow, smirking as the appendage slowly hardens in his hand. Alec whimpers, his head thrown back against the pillows, the long, lean line of his throat perfectly on display. Magnus follows his impulse, leaning down to bite against Alec’s pulse point. 

“Such a good boy for me, Sweetheart.”

Alec moans, his cock twitching in Magnus hand. Once he’s fully hard once more, Magnus runs his hand over Alec’s stomach before sliding away. He taps Alec’s hip. “Turn over for me, Darling.”

Alec turns over onto his belly and the sight steals Magnus’ breath away. Alec’s back is a work of art on it’s own but with his perfect ass on display as well, Magnus has to take a moment just to admire him. 

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice pulls him from the moment, his voice sounding breathless and wrecked. “Please.” He punctuates the statement by raising his hips.

Gods. His boy is perfection incarnate. Magnus’ hands touch the backs of Alec’s thighs before running higher until they land on his ass cheeks. “Color?” Magnus asks before leaning down and kissing each cheek lightly. 

“Green. I’m green, Magnus.”

Magnus pulls Alec’s cheeks apart. He leans down, blowing against Alec’s hole, watching as it clenches. From this angle, Magnus can see the long, lean planes of Alec’s back and the delicious, red blush creeping up the sides of his neck. He’s beautiful. 

Magnus presses his thumb against Alec’s ass, the Shadowhunter moaning at the gentle touch, his fingers gripping the sheets beneath him in a vice-like grip. Magnus runs magic through the area, cleaning it before pushing his thumb harder, rubbing it in small circles. 

Alec’s hips push back and it has Magnus smiling before he leans down and places a chaste kiss to Alec’s hole. Alec lets out a whine, his entire body tensing for a moment. Magnus waits for Alec to say red but when he stays silent, Magnus dives back in, licking a stripe across Alec’s hole. 

“By the fucking Angels,” Alec hisses, burying his face against the pillows. 

Magnus takes his time, playing with Alec’s hole with his tongue, swirling random patterns into the skin, marveling at Alec’s little noises of pleasure. As the muscle relaxes against Magnus’ talented tongue, Magnus snaps his fingers, slicking his fingers up. 

The first press of a finger into Alec’s ass has the Shadowhunter letting out a wanton moan, his hips jerking back to take more. The sight is so beautiful, so  _ fulfilling _ . Magnus is the one in control, the one giving this strong man such overwhelming pleasure. It fills Magnus’ chest with pride and purpose and contentment. 

He slides a second finger into Alec’s ass, staring at where his fingers disappear into Alec’s body. Magnus stretches Alec’s rim slowly, making sure he’s ready. He adds more lube to his fingers before letting himself blanket the back of Alec’s body, his fingers searching out Alec’s prostate. 

“Fuck,” Alec hisses when Magnus finally catches the little pleasure nub. He tortures it mercilessly with his fingers as his mouth finds Alec’s deflect rune. 

“Are you going to come for me, Alexander?” Alec whimpers as he nods. “Use your hand, Sweetheart and make sure you catch every drop.”

Alec adjusts himself onto his elbows before bringing his right hand under himself, stroking his cock. He tightens around Magnus’ fingers before he’s crying out and coming once more. This time, there’s only a small pool of cum in Alec’s hand. He obediently brings it up to his own mouth without even thinking about it, licking it clean. 

“Good boy,” Magnus murmurs. The praise makes Alec smile over his shoulder. He looks so open, all of his walls have come crumbling down and Magnus feels  _ honored _ to be the one to see it, to be the one to coax them into non-existence. 

“Turn back over, Darling.”

Alec lays on his back, his body completely slack of any tension, his limbs barely following his orders. His face is so serene, so relaxed. Magnus crawls between his legs, his hands sliding up Alec’s thighs, opening them up so he can situate himself between them. He gently caresses up Alec’s stomach, over his chest. He falls forward, catching himself on his forearms which are on either side of Alec’s head. 

Alec looks up at him, a goofy smile on his face much like when he’s been drinking. His smile is breathtaking but it’s the words he breathes that has Magnus’ heart constricting. “Wow. I really, really love you.”

Magnus kisses his slack lips before whispering right back, “I really, really love you, too.”

“Are you using your magic on me?”

Magnus smiles, running his nose over Alec’s cheek. “No. Other than to get your blood flowing again there’s no magic, Darling. All these feelings are just you and me.”

“This is awesome.” Alec’s smile is so wide his cheek dimples. 

“It’s going to get even better,” Magnus whispers. “Are you ready to give me one more?”

Alec looks down between them at his limp cock. “I don’t know if I can, Magnus.”

“Do you trust me?”

Alec doesn’t even pause. “Of course.”

Magnus wraps his hand around Alec’s dick, just holding it as he kisses his sub.  _ His. _ The word still sending a thrill through his stomach. He runs his tongue over Alec’s bottom lip before plunging it into his mouth. Alec moans, kissing right back and that’s when Magnus courses magic through his hand, stimulating the blood back into Alec’s cock. 

“Oh my god,” Alec murmurs, tilting his head against the pillow, the corded muscles of his neck straining as he bites his bottom lip. 

Magnus leans down, pressing his lips against Alec’s ear before whispering, “such a perfect sub for me, Alexander. You’re doing so well.” The praise washes over Alec, his body shuddering under Magnus. “You’re so beautiful like this. Giving me everything you have.”

Once Alec is fully erect, Magnus pushes himself up onto his knees. He yanks Alec forward by his hips. He snaps his fingers, slicking up his hand before running it over his dick, getting it nice and wet. “Do you want this?”

Alec stares at his dick with wide eyes. “Yes. I want that. Please, Magnus. Wanna feel you inside me.”

Magnus pulls Alec up further until his ass is right in his lap. With one hand on his hip, Magnus uses the other to guide his dick to Alec’s hole. He watches, eyes trained where he slowly sinks into Alec’s body. 

When Magnus finally looks away, he finds Alec’s eyes boring into his own, his mouth slack in pleasure. His hair is a mess and his eyes are glassy. He’s perfect. 

“You feel amazing, Alexander. Perfect around me.”

Alec’s dick jerks and his ass tightens around him. His hands come up, reaching for Magnus. Magnus does one better. He adjusts them, grabbing Alec by his shoulders and hauling him into his lap. His arms go around, holding him tight against his body. 

“Holy shit,” Alec moans as he buries his face against Magnus neck. His arms come around, his nails digging into Magnus’ back. 

Magnus begins to move, thrusting up into Alec’s body. The tight vice around his dick has him closing his eyes in pleasure. Alec is so wet and hot around him. 

“Just one more, Sweetheart. Give me one more and you’ll be all done. You can do it, Alexander.”

Alec groans, his ass tightening again with Magnus’ words of praise and encouragement. He can feel Alec’s cock rub against his abs, hot and hard. 

“You’re doing so well. You’ve taken everything I’ve asked of you. You’re so close to being done, so close to being able to rest. Just one more.”

Alec’s hand tighten against his skin and Magnus knows there’ll be marks marring his skin tomorrow that he’ll wear with pride. His own dick aches with his need to come but he chases it down with sheer force of will. 

“Magnus,” Alec cries out as Magnus’ thrusts pick up speed. He writhes in Magnus’ lap, his body over stimulated and sensitive. He’s so close. Sweat drips down his back and Magnus chases a drop from his neck with his tongue. He bites down on Alec’s pulse point, his hips finding their mark hard over and over again. “Fuck!”

“Come for me, Sweetheart. Come on.”

Alec whimpers as his orgasm overtakes him. Magnus can feel the warm wetness on his belly. As Alec twitches and writhes, Magnus lets his own control go, coming inside of Alec’s body. The moment his orgasm is wrung from him, Alec goes completely limp against Magnus and he’s right there to catch him and ease him back down to his place on the bed. 

Magnus pulls his dick from Alec’s body, cleaning him with a wave of his hand. He gently wraps Alec in a warm, fluffy blanket and conjures a sports drink and a glass of water on the nightstand along with their aftercare box. He lays beside his submissive, watching as he rests in the blissed out state of subspace. 

Magnus did that. He gave this to Alec when no one else could. If Magnus had any more walls, in that moment they came crumbling down. He places a chaste kiss against Alec’s sweaty brow whispering, “I love you,” into his skin. 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec puts the pieces to Valentine’s plan together. He needs to save the Institute, and more importantly, Max.

A hand gently runs through his hair as Alec slowly wakes up. He takes stock of his body, a smile flitting across his lips as he feels the pleasant ache in his ass. His body feels like he went through round after round of sparring with Jace but instead of being grumpy, Alec feels lighter. 

Alec thinks about hiding under the covers to be funny but he can’t find it in himself to move, too content just to lay here and be petted. Magnus’ fingers move lower, his thumb rubbing against Alec’s throat, no doubt tracing the many marks he left there last night. It’s not until Magnus runs his finger over the path his collar would be laying that Alec tenses, jerking to sit up. 

“Magnus,” he gasps out, all of his breath leaving him at once. 

“Alexander. Are you okay?” 

Alec turns wide eyes towards the Warlock. “I’m okay. But my collar,” he says, his hand coming up to his throat. 

“You don’t have to worry about that right now, Darling.”

“No. You don’t understand, Magnus. Max has my collar. We need to save him and stop Valentine.”

“Sweetheart,” Magnus murmurs, his hand landing against his forearm. The touch grounds Alec and he swallows around the lump in his throat. He closes his eyes and calms himself. “Now start from the beginning.”

Alec nods. “Yeah. Okay.” His other hand touches Magnus’ hand, running over Magnus’ many rings. “Valentine is controlling a Warlock boy. Max is a sub. He took the time to heal me while I was tied up.”

Magnus’ hand tightens around his forearm. “Was Max blue?”

Alec nods again. “Yeah. My favorite color,” he whispers without meaning to, his heart hammering in his chest. “I need to save him, Magnus. I promised.”

“We’ll get him. Does he have your collar?”

“Yeah. I convinced him to take it before Valentine came back into the room.”

Magnus stands up. Using his magic, he conjures his clothes onto himself. “I should be able to track him then. Come on, Darling. Let’s go save our little warlock.”

The way Magnus says ‘our’ has Alec stomach fluttering. He’s just met the little boy, doesn’t know a thing about him, yet Alec is drawn to him like a moth to a flame. 

Alec quickly dresses himself using some of the extra clothes he’s acquired here at Magnus’ loft. He looks around the bedroom, finding little pieces of himself scattered all over and it does something to Alec’s insides. It’s at that moment he realizes just how much he fits here. He shakes his head as he finishes getting dressed. 

Once his boots are tied, Alec makes his way out to the living room.

“He’s in the Institute, Alexander.”

“What?”

“I don’t know how or why but he is.”

“Oh fuck. Before Valentine was able to give us our dominant marks, he injected us with something.”

Magnus’ eyes widen. “He was able to infiltrate the Institute’s air once. Who’s to say he can’t do it again.”

“We have to warn the others,” Alec says, digging out his phone and calling Izzy. “Izzy! I need you to lockdown the Institute right away. Valentine is at the Institute. I think he’s going for the air supply the same way he got the Succubus Dust into the system.”

“Alec, are you sure? Lydia has control of the Institute. None of my codes will work.”

“Fuck. Okay. I have a plan. I need you to stay safe, okay? Warn as many people as will listen and get any subs out of there just in case.”

“Will do. Be safe, big brother.”

Alec hangs up his phone and looks over at Magnus. “Can you portal us to the Institute’s roof. I should be able to override Lydia’s commands from there, lock the Institute down, and shut down our air system until this is all over.”

“Of course.” Magnus steps forward, kissing Alec’s lips fiercely before pulling back and resting their foreheads together. “Promise me you’ll be careful, Alexander.”

“I promise. I love you, Magnus.”

“I love you, too,” Magnus murmurs. He conjures Alec’s bow and quiver to his back before opening a portal that they both walk through. 

The cool morning air makes Alec shiver as he runs over to the control panel. He reaches for his stele only to stop short and curse. Magnus touches his shoulder, Alec’s spare in his hand. He gives Alec a fond smile that has Alec’s stomach flipping before he turns and unlocks the control panel with his stele. 

“Okay,” Alec murmurs to himself, his eyes scanning the switches. “Here goes nothing,” he whispers before flipping the switches. 

“That’s it?” Magnus whispers. 

“Should be. All the fans are now off. Valentine shouldn’t be able to get whatever that was that he injected us with into the air.”

Magnus opens his mouth to say something more but at that exact moment, three Circle members burst through the door to the roof. Their eyes lock onto Alec and Magnus, their blades lighting up as they attack. 

Alec moves quickly. His bow is in his hands, an arrow soaring through the air before the Circle members have even made it a few steps towards them. The one Alec aims for ducks just in time and Alec curses under his breath. 

Magnus uses his magic to swipe across one Circle member’s face and Alec finishes him with an arrow, this time hitting his mark. Now that they’re closer, Alec pulls his blade free, knowing it’ll be a better weapon in close proximity. 

He’s about to lunge forward when the door to the roof opens once more, this time his sister walking out with her staff. One of the Circle member’s turn towards her, giving Alec the perfect opportunity to slide his blade into the guy’s back. Izzy attacks the final guy, taking him down easily. 

“Thank the Angel you’re both okay,” Izzy says, grabbing them both into a tight hug. 

“Can you portal us to Jace’s bedroom?”

Magnus smirks at him before working his magic. They step through, finding themselves in his parabatai’s room. Alec looks around, pausing when he sees Raphael and Simon sitting on the end of Jace’s bed. 

“Good,” Alec says, nodding to them. “You’re here.” They both freeze, staring at him with wide eyes but he can’t worry about whatever the hell they have going on right now. “We need to make a plan. Valentine is here and ready to strike.”

“Clary was staying in her room here last night. We need to find her and make sure she’s okay,” Izzy says, worry clear in her voice. 

“Fine. We’re gonna weave our way to Clary’s room, snagging anyone else along the way. If we stay together as a group we should be able to take on any Circle members we come across.”

Alec activates his enhanced hearing rune, listening for anyone outside the door. When he deems it clear, he creeps the door open slowly before sliding out. His steps are sure and soundless as he makes his way down the hall towards Clary’s room. 

He slides through the door, everyone else trickling behind him. His eyes widen as he finds Clary in Maia’s arms. “Umm,” he says eloquently. 

“Biscuit!” Magnus says beside him. “Maia is not a Shadowhunter!”

Maia snorts as Clary’s face turns bright red. “I’m aware.”

“Aww,” Izzy coos as she shuts the door behind them. “You two are adorable.”

“Shut up,” Maia says but her face has a wide smile on it. 

“Okay. We can get into this later,” Alec says with a shake of his head. “We need to focus.”

Alec’s phone begins to vibrate. His brows furrow as he picks it up, Lydia’s name across the screen.

“Lydia!”

“Not quite,” Valentine’s voice comes from across the line. Alec freezes, turning his back from anyone else.

“What do you want?” 

Valentine chuckles. “I just want to fulfil my Angel given mission.”

“You’re delusional,” Alec hisses.

“I am merely your Savior if you’d only accept the gift I wish to give,” Valentine says. It makes Alec grit his teeth. “But you, Alec, you’re my swan song.”

“Excuse me?”

“You will be my greatest masterpiece. Once you accept your mark, everyone else will follow.” 

“And why the fuck would I do that?”

“Because,” Valentine says, pausing before saying. “I have Lydia.” When Alec doesn’t react, Valentine adds, “and I have Max. If you wish to keep them both alive, meet me in Lydia’s office.”

The sound of the call ending is deafening in Alec’s ears. 

~~~

Alec steps into Lydia’s office, his hands in the air in front of him in surrender. His eyes dodge over to Lydia who’s gagged and tied up, passed out on the ground. He looks up at the smug look on Valentine’s face and he has to swallow down the bile in the back of his throat. 

“I’m here. Now what?”

Valentine steps aside, revealing Max. Valentine nods down at the boy before Max is waving his hand, locking the door behind Alec.

Valentine smiles and all Alec can think, over and over again is, ‘this plan better work’. 

“Why don’t you have a seat, Alec?”

Alec steps over to the chair in the middle of the room, only now noticing the camera set up on Lydia’s desk, pointing straight at him. Valentine pulls his stele from his pocket, holding it up for Alec to see. 

“Think very carefully. You wouldn’t want anything to happen to our little friend, would you?” He rests a hand on Max’s shoulder. Alec’s heart speeds up as he fights with himself. He wants nothing more than to tear Valentine’s arms off for daring to touch Max, yet he holds himself still, for now. 

“I’ll do what needs to be done,” he says through gritted teeth. 

Valentine smiles again and it causes Alec to recoil in disgust. 

Just then, the door blows clear off the hinges. Jace and Clary step into the room. 

“Stop.” Valentine’s voice rings through the room and it makes everyone freeze. His dom voice so powerful it stops even Izzy and Magnus from entering the room. Valentine chuckles. “You think I’d let you go this easily? I am more powerful than all of you and I’d be willing to share that power with you if you’d only let me!”

Alec finds Magnus’ wide eyes as he struggles against Valentine’s dominant hold over them all as Valentine turns back to Alec. He twists his stele in his hands before squatting down in front of Alec, holding his hand out for Alec’s wrist. 

“This time,” Valentine says before gripping Alec’s wrist, “want it.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and the squad work on saving Alec from Valentine. Only, it’s Max that does the saving, wiggling a space for himself in Magnus’ heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG YOU GUYS! I'm so sorry I'm a day late. Believe it or not, I spent the entire day yesterday thinking it was Thursday. *face palm*   
> Here you go. I hope y'all enjoy <3

Magnus hates everything about this  _ plan _ . Which is more of Alec hoping than an actual plan. Magnus wants to be the one charging head on, he wants to be the one calling the shots, the one in control. 

“I hate this,” he whispers as his arms go around Alec. 

“I know. But you have to trust me.”

Magnus’ chest clenches. “Alexander. I trust you. But I don’t wanna lose you.”

“You won’t,” Alec says fiercely, his face against the side of Magnus’ neck. “He wants to try to give me a dominant mark again but he won’t be able to.” Magnus’ stomach flips at the implications of that. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. And I won’t be going in alone,” Alec says as he pulls back, a tiny smile on his lips. “I have a friend on the inside.”

After Jace hugs Alec, he’s walking through the door. His heart races frantically, his magic right below the surface of his skin as he watches Alec step out of Clary’s room. 

“This is gonna work,” Clary says, touching his forearm. 

Magnus swallows. “It better.”

“And if it doesn’t, he’ll have us barging in and causing a riot. Either way, Alec’s not alone.”

He’s about to follow behind Alec when Clary freezes beside him. He turns, watching with his mouth wide as her eyes slowly flash bright gold before they roll back into her head. Seeing Biscuit like this startles him, making Magnus’ breathing speed up as he waits. 

“Clary?” Maia murmurs, stepping up to her but Magnus touches Maia’s arm, halting her. 

The entire room goes silent as they all wait until finally, Clary lets out a gasp, falling forward into Maia’s waiting arms. Everyone takes a collective breath of relief as Clary gasps for air, her eyes back to normal, her body no longer tense. 

“Holy shit,” she gets out, his arms clinging to Maia. Maia gently pushes Clary’s hair away from her face as Simon comes on Clary’s other side, making sure she’s okay. 

Clary’s eyes find Magnus. “Magnus. I know how to stop him. For good.”

~~~

They slowly make their way through the halls towards Lydia’s office, everyone holding their breath collectively, not wanting to cross any Circle members. Of course, despite how quiet they are, their plans are thwarted. 

There’s a scuffle behind them before a low, chillingly familiar groan sounds through the air. Jace stiffens beside him, slowly turning around and baring his teeth in fury. 

When Magnus turns around, he sees why and his own chest fills with fury. Raphael is being held between two Circle members, a stake pointed at his chest. Raphael bares his fangs, hissing at the men holding him who have the audacity to chuckle in his face. 

Before Magnus can bring his magic forward, Jace and Simon are moving. Magnus is stunned as the two work in perfect symmetry. Simon moves with vampire speed, shoving both men away from Raphael before plunging his fangs into one of their necks. The guy on the left of Raphael doesn’t fare any better because Jace is right there, shoving his blade into his heart. 

Simon pulls off, his lips dripping with blood, his fangs still bared with a hiss. Magnus expects Jace to fling away but the Shadowhunter surprises him. Jace grabs Simon, placing his palm against Simon’s neck. 

“Hey,” he murmurs. “It’s me.”

The bloodlust slowly fades from Simon’s eyes as he looks at Jace then over at Raphael. A smile lights up his face which would be beautiful if it wasn’t for the dark red staining it. “I was right,” he says. 

“Right about what?” Raphael asks, coming over to the two who immediately pull him into a hug, both of their arms wrapping around the clan leader. 

“Jace said I needed to carry a blade but I told him my teeth were more than enough.”

Jace shoves Simon away before kissing Raphael’s temple.

Magnus turns back, giving them all a moment after that slight scare before they’re all moving forward once more. He needs to get to Alexander, the sooner the better. 

~~~

Magnus stands behind Clary and Jace, Isabelle by his side. Raphael, Simon, and Maia have this hallway taken care of, making sure no Circle members will be coming behind them. Now all they need to do is get Clary into this room. 

Jace steps up with his stele, trying to use it to open the door unsuccessfully. “It’s warded,” he hisses through clenched teeth. 

Jace and Clary step to the side as Magnus raises his hands. The ward is well done, strong, but immature, like the person who made it hadn’t been fully taught the proper way. That’s when Magnus realizes it was done by a child. The magic sings through him as his own magic touches it. 

Magnus spins a ball of magic between his hands, letting the vibrant blue build up before pushing his hands forward, thrusting the destructive ball forward. The door blasts off of its hinges, flying forward into the room. 

Clary and Jace step forward, Izzy and Magnus close behind.

“Stop!” 

The dominance ringing through Valentine’s voice feels heavy and unnatural yet has its desired effect. Magnus freezes in place, his muscles all locking up to obey. His eyes widen as they find Alec’s. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is not how things were supposed to happen. 

Panic wells up in Magnus’ chest as Valentine smiles at them before turning back to Alec. Valentine squats down, taking one of Alec’s wrists into his hand. His stele spins between his fingers before he grips it tight and brings it towards Alec’s skin. 

“This time,” Valentine says with a sickly smile. “Want it.”

Alec’s face pales as the stele draws closer. His eyes are wide with freight as they find Magnus’. Magnus tries with all his might to outpower the hold over him with no use. It’s like a sickly vine is tangling him up and holding him down. 

Magnus turns his eyes to the only person capable of anything in this situation; Max. The little warlock is staring at Alec, his features frightened and worried. Then he looks over at Magnus. As they stare at one another, determination flits across Max’s features. 

Right before the stele makes its mark. Max steps up behind Valentine. Magnus’ heart speeds up, his insides screaming to protect the boy as he lifts his hands, spinning his own magic into a purple line that wraps around Valentine’s middle. His hands are locked at his sides. 

“What the?” Valentine sputters out, his eyes wide. He slowly turns, his face furious as he stares at Max. “Stop this right now, Max!”

Max keeps one hand trained on Valentine, his brows wrinkled in concentration, keeping him in place as he snaps his fingers. Magnus immediately feels the weight of Valentine’s domination fade and he staggers forward. Clary and Jace finally step into the room, going straight for Valentine. Magnus makes his way to Alec first, checking him over for any injury but of course Alec isn’t having any of that. Alec gets up from the chair and steps forward, checking to make sure Max is alright. 

“Max,” he breathes.

Max looks so much older than Alec described him in this moment, his face hard as he holds Valentine still. “I knew you’d come back for me. I knew you would,” he murmurs, his eyes turning glassy with unshed tears. Magnus feels a pull to this little boy, this warlock who’s so powerful for his age. As much as he feels pride for everything Max has been able to do, he feels sorrow that he even needed to go through such a terrible experience. He remembers his own upbringing, how his father manipulated him and he vows that Max will never have to go through something like this again, not if Magnus has anything to say about it. 

“I’m here. I’m gonna take care of you from now on, buddy,” Alec whispers. 

Clary steps up to Alec, her hand outstretched. “Give me your stele.”

Alec hands it over without question. Magnus has the slightest idea of what’s about to happen but nothing quite prepares him for the real thing. Clary takes Alec’s stele, drawing a rune he’s never seen before onto her palm before pointing it at Valentine. Valentine screams as bright yellow light pours from Clary’s hand towards him. 

“By the Angel,” Izzy murmurs as Valentine’s dominant marks all disappear. He sags to his knees, letting out a mournful cry. 

Max lets go of his magic and Alec is there to catch the boy. He holds him in his arms, cradling him against his chest. The sight of them together does funny things to Magnus’ heart yet feels undeniably  _ right _ . 

Jace cuffs Valentine and Izzy checks on Lydia but all of Magnus’ attention is on the little boy in Alec’s arms. His two submissives, his mind supplies. Magnus kneels beside him, gently touching Max’s curly blue hair. “Hello, sweet pea.”

Max’s glassy eyes turn towards Magnus, the tiniest smile on his lips. That little show of trust has warmth flooding his chest. Max tugs his sock down, taking Alec’s collar off his ankle and handing it over to Magnus. “Thank you for letting me borrow this.”

Magnus takes the collar gingerly, staring down at it in his palm for a moment before whispering, “how would you like it if I got you your own?”

Alec squeezes Max tighter as he stares over at Magnus, giving him a gentle, understanding smile. Max practically leaps over into Magnus’ arms, hugging him just as tight as he hugged Alec. “My little blueberry,” Magnus murmurs into Max’s blue hair, making the boy let out a wet chuckle. Somehow, in the midst of chaos, Magnus found exactly what he’s always needed. 


	29. Epilogue One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec finds unadulterated joy, surrounded by those he loves, Max safely asleep in the guest room, and kneeling at his dom’s feet.

Alec leans against the door frame, a smile on his face as he watches Magnus tuck Max into bed. After the night they’ve had, its no wonder Max is beat and ready for bed already. Pride surges through Alec’s chest as he thinks about what Max did. He stood his ground and saved them all. 

“Good night, sweet pea,” Magnus murmurs, running his fingers through Max’s curls. 

“I think I like blueberry better,” Max says through a giant yawn that makes both Magnus and Alec smile.

“Blueberry it is then,” Alec says. “Good night, Max.”

Max yawns again, rubbing his eyes. He burrows into the blankets and whispers out a sleepy, “good night.”

Alec pulls Magnus into his arms as soon as the door clicks shut. “This feels so surreal,” Alec murmurs into Magnus’ hair. 

“And yet it feels right.”

Alec nods. “It does.”

Magnus runs his fingers against Alec’s scalp, right behind his ear and it makes his body relax against the Warlock. He runs his nose over Magnus’ before taking his lips in a slow kiss. He parts his lips, his body heating up as their tongues touch. His hands find Magnus’ hips, pulling their bodies together. They get lost in the moment, lost in each other’s touches until a throat clears behind them. 

Alec groans as he takes a step back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Sorry to break up your makeout session but I thought you’d like to know the food just got here,” Simon says, a sheepish smile on his face. 

“Who invited the vampire?” Alec asks with a scowl. 

Magnus smacks his chest with the back of his hand, smiling at Simon. “We’ll be right there, Sally.”

Simon huffs in amusement before turning away. 

Magnus touches Alec’s cheek, his thumb rubbing against his cheekbone and Alec leans into the touch. “Are we really doing this?” 

Alec’s face breaks out into a wide smile. “Yeah. We’re really doing this.”

“Then I think you’ll need this,” Magnus whispers, pulling Alec’s collar from his pocket. Alec leans his head down, giving Magnus a better angle to put the collar around Alec’s throat. The weight of it makes Alec shudder in delight. He feels claimed and complete. It’s perfect. He is Magnus’ Sub and Magnus is his Dom. But it goes beyond that. 

“Thank you,” Alec whispers and Magnus smiles. 

“I love you, Alexander.”

Alec gives Magnus a chaste kiss before whispering back, “I love you, too.”

They walk back to the dining room hand in hand to join their family and friends. Maia and Clary sit next to each other, Maia’s fingers buried in Clary’s hair. Izzy sits next to them, a bright smile on her face as the three of them chat. His chest warms seeing his sister look so happy. 

Magnus stands at the end of the table, looking at everyone before pulling out his chair and snapping his fingers. A pillow finds its way right next to Magnus’ chair and suddenly Alec’s heart is beating a mile a minute. 

“Can you make that two?” Simon asks as he pulls out his own seat. 

With a snap of his fingers, another pillow sits next to the first. Alec assumes it’s a place for Raphael to kneel but Simon sits down, pulling Raphael into his lap. 

Alec takes his place beside Magnus, kneeling on the pillow. He closes his eyes, reveling in the feeling of peace going through his veins at being able to have this. Magnus sits down and runs his fingers through Alec’s hair and Alec sinks into his place, into his submission. 

Movement to his right has Alec’s eyes opening only to have a gasp leave his throat. Instead of Raphael,  _ Jace _ kneels beside him. His eyes flit up to where Simon’s hand is petting through Jace’s long blonde hair. 

Jace turns towards him, a giant smile on his face. “By the Angel! Look at your collar. I’m so happy for you, Alec.” Jace’s hand comes up towards his throat and Alec snags him by the wrist, his eyes widening as he takes in Jace’s new cuffs. 

“When the fuck were you gonna tell me about this?”

Jace’s cheeks pinken slightly. “I didn’t think I needed to tell you. I thought everyone knew.”

“We did!” Izzy and Clary say at the same time. 

“What the hell?” He takes in the matching cuffs. One engraved with a cursive R the other with a cursive S. “Am I the last one to find out?”

Jace just shrugs. “Surprise?”

Alec rolls his eyes before tugging his parabatai into a tight hug. It makes sense. Alec has been so busy with all the shit going on to really notice until now but the emotions coming through the bond tell him Jace is happy and content. 

“I’m happy for you,” Alec whispers. 

With the emotional bit out of the way, everyone begins to dig into the food. Alec leans against Magnus’ thigh as he feeds him bits of food. Everyone jokes and eats and drinks and Alec feels more content than he has in a long time. He’s surrounded by the people he loves, kneeling at his Dom’s feet. Max is safe and tucked into bed in the guest room. Nothing could make tonight better. 

A knock on the door has everyone pausing. Magnus waves his hand, using his magic to open the door. 

“Who invited her?” Maia asks, her brows wrinkled in confusion. She’s not the only one feeling confused. 

“I did,” Izzy says with a smile, pulling out the chair next to her. 

“I don’t wanna intrude,” Lydia says, pausing at the table, her eyes looking around in question. 

“It’s fine, Darling,” Magnus says, waving his hand. “Join us. We’re just celebrating.”

She gives Magnus a small smile before sitting down. “There’s something I’d like to add to the celebration.”

“What’s that?” Izzy asks. 

Lydia turns towards Alec. “As of tomorrow, I’ll be stepping down as the Head of the Institute. I’ve already talked with the Inquisitor about my replacement.”

“Is it someone we know?” Jace asks from his place beside Alec. 

Lydia smiles. “It’s Alec. I reported back how you brought the Downworlders together and how you handled the situation with Valentine. At first they were worried about your sub status,” she says. Before anyone can argue, she pushes on. “But now that you’re collared, they see no problem. You’ll be properly asked to take the position tomorrow.”

“I,” Alec starts, taking a deep breath. “I don’t know what to say.”

Magnus runs his fingers over Alec’s scalp again and the touch grounds him, helps him get his thoughts into order. “Congratulations, Alexander. If anyone deserves it, it’s you. I’m so proud of you.”

“I was always raised with this position in mind but I never thought the Clave would allow it because I was a sub.”

“You’ve proven yourself, Alec. As Magnus said, there’s no one more suited than you,” Lydia says. 

Izzy raises her glass. “To Alec!”

Everyone does the same. “To Alec!”

Alec smiles so wide his cheeks hurt. In that moment, looking up at Magnus’ eyes which shine with pride, Alec feels true, unadulterated joy like he’s never even dreamed of. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG y'all. There's only one more chapter left and I am EMOTIONAL! Thanks for going on this crazy ride with me. For everyone asking, YES, I've started writing a sequel. (I have NO self control, sorrynotsorry) That will begin posting NEXT Friday so keep an eye out for that <3


	30. Epilogue Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Months Later

Magnus takes the rope in his hands, feeling the soft, light feel of it. He makes a pleased hum before stepping up to Alexander. His fingers touch his soft hair and Alec leans into the touch. 

“Such a good boy, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs, loving the slight flush that runs down Alec’s throat, a beautiful contrast to Alec’s black collar and runes. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Alec shivers. “Thank you, Sir.”

Magnus smiles down at his Sub, marveling at how far they’ve come. He drapes the rope over Alec’s shoulders before taking a step back. “Stand up for me, Darling.”

Alec stands, his fluidity taking Magnus’ breath away as it usually does. His Sub is beautiful and will never cease to amaze him. 

Magnus takes his time, pulling the rope over Alec’s shoulders, down his chest, around his torso, over and under itself. He’s making Alec a chest harness to wear under his shirt. He has a very important meeting today, the new Downworlder Cabinet. Having the harness on under his shirt helps ease Alexander’s worries, takes away his anxieties while reminding him that Magnus is always there, always ready to take care of him. Alec describes it as feeling Magnus holding him even when he’s not there. 

The intricate pattern starts to form under Magnus’ hands. Four diamonds form against Alec’s chest. One over each breast, one in the middle of his sternum and one between his belly button and sternum, all interlocking right in the middle of his chest. It’s tight enough he’ll feel it every time he moves but loose enough that it won’t affect his breathing. 

“What are you doing?” a sleepy little voice asks as Max walks into the living room. Magnus and Alec both smile at their son. 

The transition of having Max with them was thankfully smoother than they both anticipated. Max was living in an orphanage before Valentine took him. Now he has a real family which includes a plethora of aunts and uncles who spoil him rotten and love him unconditionally. Magnus never knew there was a piece missing inside his heart until Max came along and filled it. 

“I’m tying a chest harness,” Magnus answers easily, motioning for Max to step closer. Magnus does the finishing ties slowly, showing Max how they work. “Alexander has an important meeting today at the Institute. This harness will be under his shirt as a reminder of how much I love him. He’ll feel it and it’ll help ease his mind and take his worries away.”

“Wow,” Max says with wide eyes. “That’s so cool.”

“It is, indeed.”

Magnus finishes the tie. He waves his hand, using his magic to make the rope’s extra length disappear. He hands Alec his shirt, smiling as the Shadowhunter smiles and puts it on. The black button up he wears hides the harness, not a hint of rope to be found. 

“Papa?” Max asks tentatively. 

Magnus’ heart clenches as he sees Alec’s radiant smile. Max only started calling them Daddy and Papa about a month ago but every single time he does, they both smile with joy. It’s a true privilege to be this little boy’s parents. 

“Yes, my little blueberry?”

“Can I have one?”

“You want your own rope work, Max?” Alec asks, squatting down to Max’s level. 

“Yes, please.” He puffs up his chest, a serious look on his face. “I have an important meeting with Uncle Simon today. The two of us have to take care of the Dumort while Uncle Raphael and Uncle Jace are at the Downworlder meeting.”

Magnus’ chest feels like it might literally burst with how much love he feels in that moment. His fingers skim along the black collar he’d given Max when he came to live with them. It’s elastic and responds to Max’s magic so he can size it as he wishes. Yesterday he wore it as a headband, today he’s decided to wear it as a bracelet around his wrist. 

Magnus waves his hand, conjuring some plain, thin, black rope. He takes his time braiding the pieces together into a pattern. “Give me your wrist, sweet pea.”

Max holds his wrist out, excitement making him practically vibrate. Magnus conjures some red rope, using it to braid a rose pattern into the rope before tying it off around Max’s wrist. The black rope is a band around his wrist with a rope rose adorning the front. 

“Wow. It’s so pretty. Thank you, Papa.” Max gives Magnus a hug, kissing his cheek. “Now I’ll remember you love me, just like the harness reminds Daddy.”

Alec pulls Max into his arms, standing up. He kisses Max’s cheek. “I love you, buddy. And I bet you and Uncle Simon will take great care of the Dumort. Just make sure to keep Uncle Simon out of trouble.”

Max giggles, the sound musical as it rings through the loft. 

As Magnus conjures a portal to the Dumort so they can drop Max off, he wonders how he could possibly be so lucky. Throughout the many centuries of his life, he never imagined getting this. He’s got a loving Sub who makes him a better man everyday, who he loves and trusts more than anyone. He has a son. He has a  _ family. _ Izzy, Lydia, Maia, Clary, Simon, Jace, Raphael. They are his family and Magnus feels so incredibly  _ blessed _ . 

For once, Magnus has to admit Simon was right. Some people are worth letting your walls down for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. You guys. it's over. Someone hold me!   
> But for real, thank you to everyone who stuck with me through the entire journey. This has been such a fun ride and you all made it so freaking special, thank you!
> 
> For those who haven't noticed, YES, there is a sequel coming!! I'll be posting the first chapter NEXT FRIDAY so I hope to see you all again!! <3 The sequel will start off right after Alec's meeting and go from there!
> 
> Again. Thank you thank you thank you!! I love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I'll be posting every Tuesday and Friday! <3  
> Come check out my tumblr (TobytheWise) to see some amazing art for this story!! <3


End file.
